


The world of danganronpa

by IndiSmile, RK3996



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Major Endgame Spoilers, NDRV3 Spoilers, Trans Character, Trigger tags on chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 67,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndiSmile/pseuds/IndiSmile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RK3996/pseuds/RK3996
Summary: In a murder obsessed world, people willingly sign up to a game where it's life or death. All the while the people in charge exploit every aspect they can to keep people invested. Even at the cost of those who sign up for their game. But what does happen to those unlucky 'losers' in a contest of life and death?





	1. Awakening

Rantarou Amami had survived several killing games, even if he forgot about them. He fought alongside several ultimates and defeated the mastermind in each killing game, even though his memories were reset each time. He never remembered the previous game, but even then he won again and again, until he was known as the Ultimate Survivor. 

However, this time around something changed: he forgot what his talent was. 

So, in this particular game, not only could he not trust anyone around him, he couldn't trust himself. And even though there were those who tried to rally everyone together, he took it upon himself to defeat the mastermind. Something within him demanded he do so.

And so, Rantarou Amami found himself in the library of Saishu Academy. According to his apparent ‘survivor perk’, the mastermind would be there. However, as he moved the bookcase that should have hidden the entrance to the mastermind's lair, a flash of light caught his attention. 

Walking toward the bookshelf that the light came from, he noticed a camera on the shelf. Reaching out to grab the camera the light flashed again. Rubbing his eyes at the sudden light, Rantarou heard a small thud next to him. Looking down, he saw a shot put on the ground beside him.

That’s when a sudden blow struck the back of his head. And with that, Rantarou Amami, the Ultimate Survivor, died. 

\-----------

Or so he thought. For some reason, the Ultimate Survivor was still alive, opening his eyes once again. Slowly, sluggishly, Rantarou Amami became aware that he was inside of some kind of opaque pod. And with that awareness came sound. Noises, outside the pod. Muffled voices. He glanced around, still stuck in place, instruments covering his body, and saw silhouettes outside of whatever machine he was trapped in.

“...dn’t expect him to lo…” 

“Ca… month's salary...” 

As he tried to focus on what was being said, a dull throbbing reverberated in his skull, near the back of his head. Reaching up to grab his head, he noticed the rings he had been wearing before were gone. As were the rest of his clothes. Glancing down, Rantarou saw that he was dressed in only a hospital gown. And that’s when his fingers banged against something on his head. He blinked, before noticing something was odd with his vision. 

He was wearing something. Some kind of helmet was stuck on his head.

A small click broke him out of his thoughts. The pod around him was opening. Squinting at the sudden light, Rantarou was greeted by several widely smiling faces standing around him, all looking incredibly pleased to see him.

“Well hello there Amami-kun! I hope you are doing well, despite what happened,” said an overly cheerful man in a monochromatic doctor’s uniform, black on one side and white on the other. Same went for the other “doctors” crowding around the pod. “Do you remember what happened yet? Any details of your experience you could possibly share with us? After all, it is your first time losing, always a shock.”

Opening his mouth, Rantarou tried to reply to the bizarrely cheerful man who reminded him far too much of Monokuma. However, he quickly realized his throat was too dry to speak through and another wave of throbbing hit his head right at that moment. Reaching up to clutch his head, Rantarou hissed as his fingers banged against that stupid helmet again.

“Hey, back off already,” came a rather irritated voice. “He just woke up. Let him recover before begging for autographs.” 

The cheerful crowd around him seemed to falter, expressions turning sheepish beneath their split surgical masks as they turned to look at the voice. The other doctors quickly moved away from Rantarou, leaving the first speaker wringing his gloved hands nervously.

“Ah, I’m very sorry Ikeru-kun! You'll have to forgive us. Afterall, Amami-kun is quite the celebrity! And to see him be the first to die? It was quite the shock to all of us,” the doctor explained, clearly trying to placate the other man.

Confusion hit Rantarou as he finally registered what the doctor said. He died? How was that possible? Was this some afterlife that he was now stuck in? He certainly hoped not. The doctors alone were enough to put him off the concept.

“Doesn't matter. None of you better bother him, got it?” Finally sitting up properly, Rantarou turned to look at who spoke, noticing several more pods lined up against the walls. Standing a fair bit away from the pod was a man with unkempt red hair that was tied back in a ponytail. Rather than the monochromatic uniform that everyone else wore, the man was wearing a pair of tan slacks and a white button up. 

The man pushed up his glasses as he glanced at Rantarou, looking as irritated as he sounded. “Why is he still wearing the simulation gear?”

“Oh, right, that,” the doctor muttered, scratching his head absentmindedly. “It seems we all forgot about all of those silly procedures in our excitement. Well, just give me a moment.”

With that, the doctor walked around the table, behind Rantarou, a motion that sent a sudden shiver down Amami’s back. The red-haired man, Ikeru, walked up to Rantarou, still frowning as the doctor fiddled with the helmet encasing Amami’s head.

Rantarou’s vision went black for a moment, before returning as the doctor lifted the helmet off his head. Blinking as his sight came back, Rantarou shook his head, trying to clear the ache in his skull, only for his head to throb again. 

“Hey, can you stand up?” asked Ikeru as the pain subsided. Moving tentatively, Rantarou placed his feet on the ground before standing up. Once he did, Ikeru gestured for Rantarou to follow him without a word. Rantarou stared at him for a moment, looked at the doctors trying to act like they were busy while sneaking glances at him, then decided following the irritated man was better than staying with the bizarre medical personnel.

Of course, once they actually started walking away, the doctors immediately began to whisper to themselves. They hadn’t even waited until Rantarou was out of earshot to start excitedly murmuring to each other. Something about celebrities?

“Just ignore them,” Ikeru advised, sounding annoyed. “It's less stressful that way.” 

As they walked across the room towards what looked like a pair of elevator doors, Rantarou glanced to the side at the pods curving around the room. None of them were open, aside from his, and they all had metal plates set above each pod. Emblazoned on each one of the plates was a name, designating who was inside: Kaeda Akamatsu, Ryouma Hoshi, Miu Iruma, and so on and so forth. 

Once they reached the elevator, Ikeru took a keycard out of pocket and inserted it into a slot in the wall. A dim beeping noise echoed out before the doors opened and Ikeru pocketed his card once again. Rantarou followed the irritated man inside, keeping a good distance away from him. 

Ikeru didn’t seem to mind, simply pressing a button on the elevator’s panel and leaning against the wall as the elevator started to rise. He glanced at Rantarou, raising an eyebrow at Amami’s obvious confusion. “I'll explain soon enough.” 

Rantarou frowned, taking that as a cue to remain silent. At this point, he wasn’t entirely sure if he even could speak. His throat felt dry, and his head started throbbing again as the elevator continued rising. Finally, the doors opened up with a truly painful beep.

The hall outside of the elevator looked like one someone would see in a hospital, with large florescent lights and long white walls. The only real difference between it and a normal hallway were the numerous tv screens lining the walls, displaying...Saishu Academy?

“Where am I?” Rantarou muttered to himself, his voice raspy and dull. 

“You're at a hospital.” Came the curt reply from Ikeru. 

“-ere you when the body discovery announcement was broadcasted?” Glancing up at one of the screens in surprise, Rantarou saw Kaede Akamatsu seemingly talking directly to the camera as an off-screen voice responded to her. Something about his lack of alibi?

But before he could continue watching, his attention was turned towards two nurses, one girl and one guy, both with dark hair and dressed in black and white scrubs, watching one of the screens in the middle of the hall and chatting to one another. 

“So who do you think killed him?” the first nurse asked his friend, neither one of them noticing Rantarou’s presence.

“Maybe it was the detective?” 

“Seriously? You always think it's the detective, and how many times have they been the killer?”

“Hey, you never know. I mean, I was the one that guessed Rantarou would be the first death,” the second nurse replied smugly.

“That's because you always guess the survivor will die first,” the first nurse noted, chuckling to himself. “Well, hopefully it's not that inventor. She's a real cutie.” 

“Really? I prefer Akamatsu-chan myself. Though Iruma-chan probably has sexier panties. She is a gyaru after all~.” The nurse smirked, her eyes returning to the screen.

“Hopefully the robot gets some upskirts shots of them both,” replied her companion. “There wasn’t nearly enough fanservice last season.”

A ball of disgust formed in Rantarou's stomach as the two continued their discussion. Before he could speak to them though, Ikeru spoke up. 

“Hey!” he barked, causing both nurses to jump. “If you two have enough time to stand around then at least do it somewhere that's not the middle of the hallway.” 

“A-Ah, sorry Ikeru-san,” the male nurse replied, looking nervous. “We're just really excited for the trial-” 

“If you’re not on break, you should be working,” Ikeru responded with an annoyed scowl, his tone low. “So, are you on break, or do I need to report you?”

The male nurse stiffened while the other sighed. “Right, sorry sir. We’ll get out of your way.”

The two of them walked off, one grumbling under her breath about preferring “how he was before”. Ikeru stiffened at that, his eyes narrowing in a venomous glare before he took a deep breath, clearly calming himself. Looking back at Rantarou, Ikeru started heading down the hallway without at a word. With no other real option, Rantarou followed him.

They soon stopped at a door further down the hall that Ikeru opened, gesturing for him to enter. The room inside looked like a lounge, a table, fridge, a tv in the corner and vending machine set up around a few couches. 

“Sit down,” Ikeru muttered as he walked over to the fridge. Rantarou raised an eyebrow at him, but did as Ikeru requested, watching the red-haired man as he opened it up and pulled out a water bottle. Ikeru set it in front of Rantarou, before sitting down opposite him.

Picking up the bottle, Rantarou opened it and began to drink, the cold water soothing to his throat. 

“How's your head?” As if waiting for the question, a wave of pain struck Rantarou, the bottle almost falling from his hands as his clutched his head. “...I suppose that answers that.” Taking another deep breath, Ikeru scratched the back of his head. 

Setting the water bottle down, Rantarou took a moment to collect his thoughts. He swallowed, checking to see how his throat felt, before trying his voice out, asking the most important question. “...Are my sisters okay?” Raspy and rough, but not incoherent. 

Ikeru laughed, a little huff of amusement. “Of course that's the first thing you asked. Don't worry they're all fine, though I imagine they’re likely worried about you, given what happened. Still, they're okay.” 

Staring silently at Ikeru for a few moments, gauging the man’s honesty and deciding he likely was being truthful, Rantarou sighed, slumping back against the couch. “Good. So, I signed up for the killing game, which was a simulation? I suppose that makes me pretty lucky.”

Ikeru was smiling, looking much more at ease. “You figured that out pretty quickly.”

“Given what I've seen in my short time here and at Saishuu Academy, and what my survivor perk said, the only logical explanation would be that I signed up of my own free will, or I was coerced into joining. Given your reaction to my questions, it's safe to assume it's the former,” explained Rantarou, before finishing off the water bottle. 

“Well, to be precise, you didn't sign up for this game,” Ikeru corrected him. “As the ‘survivor’ of the past season, you're contractually obligated to come back for the next season. This is actually your fourth, and final, season.” Rantarou paused, genuine shock filling him. His fourth season? He had guessed he was in one before, given the “survivor” perk, but he had no idea he had already been in three. “I doubt that was a coincidence though. The execs wouldn’t give up the opportunity to do something ‘fun’ with symbolism like that. In addition, the fact that you’re twenty already means they would have tried to kill you off one way or another.”

It seemed like today was one for surprises. Rantarou blinked, trying to reconcile the news of his age with what he...knew. “How… how much of my memory is fake?” 

“Aside from your sisters, it's all fake.” Clenching his jaw, Rantarou took the news like a bitter pill. Ikeru looked sympathetic, his smile seeming sadder.

“I guess I don't have to wonder about my ultimate talent anymore. Haha…” 

“That's not precisely correct,” Ikeru noted, waiting for Rantarou to look up at him before continuing. “Since you died during the course of the Killing Game, you're no longer an ultimate, sure, but you still retain some skill for your talent. So you may not be at the same level as before, but you still have some talent as an adventurer.”

“...Adventurer? That's my talent?” At Ikeru’s nod, Rantarou could only laugh. “Hahaha..All this time I've been worrying about what it was, and it's something so normal...” As he continued to laugh, Ikeru couldn't help but smile again at his change in attitude. However, that smile was soon wiped away as Ikeru reached into his pocket and took out a vibrating phone. 

Looking at the screen, Ikeru’s face seemed to go completely neutral, almost business-like as he examined what he had been sent.

“It seems your trial is about to start,” Ikeru noted, before putting his phone away and sighing, pushing his glasses up as he pressed his hand against his eyes. “I wonder what she's going to do...” 

“She?” 

Ikeru lowered his hand, frowning as he looked at Rantarou. “Your killer. Tsumugi Shirogane, the mastermind of this season.” 

“Wait, Shirogane-san is the mastermind?” 

“...It’s been awhile since I heard that.” Before Rantarou could ask what he meant, Ikeru continued. “Yeah, she's the mastermind. Which means the season should end after this trial.” Ikeru paused, then shrugged. “Unless the execs had a back up plan, anyways.” 

“Is the mastermind’s identity common knowledge for the show’s audience?”

“No, not at all. It wouldn’t be ‘dramatic enough’ if everyone knew the twists from the beginning. The only reason I know is because Tsumugi told me herself, though, given my current role, I would have been told regardless.” 

“Current role?” 

“My role here is to help you all readjust after exiting the simulation. I have feeling they won't all go as well as you.” 

“...Is it safe to assume that we’ll be allowed to go home if we're considered well-adjusted?”

“Sorry, but no. None of the contestants or staff are allowed to leave the facilities while the season is ongoing, and even after the season ends there will be a recovery period. As soon as that's done with, you'll all be sent home until the execs want you to start starring in interviews or conventions.”

“Is that also part of the contract?” 

“Yup, and violating it won't end well for any of you.” Leaning back, Ikeru scratched the back of his head. “With how obsessed people are with danganronpa, you would be lucky to find a lawyer willing to defend you.” 

“Given how those nurses were talking, I'm going to have to believe you,” muttered Rantarou. 

“Anyways, as much as I'd like to continue this conversation, it's going to have to be put on hold for now. Given my current job, I have to keep an eye on the trial to see what happens.” Standing up, Ikeru walked to the exit. “I'll just show you to your room for now.”

“Oh, thank you.” Standing up as well, Rantarou paused for a moment. “...If you don't mind me asking, why were you given this job?” 

“Simple. I was last season's mastermind.”


	2. Memories of the past

A piercing shriek of confusion was Daichi's signal to begin. Pretending to rouse from his slumber, he looked around carefully, faking confusion as the fifteen other ultimates with him began to awaken. Several more yells began to sound out in front of and behind him as the captives quickly realized they were strapped in on a moving roller coaster. 

“What's happening!?” he yelled out, continuing to play along as the coaster roared through multicolored tunnels, a swirl of lights illuminating them in garish colors. Glancing to his side, Daichi watched the person next to him, the Ultimate Fencer if memory served him correctly, do his best to remain calm, even as his body clearly tensed up. As Daichi smiled to himself, thankful of the mask that covered his face, he continued to pretend to struggle against the restraints holding him as the coaster plunged down a massive drop into the outside world.

Soon enough the ride came to a stop, the restraints lifting up, letting them go free. Rushing off of the ride, several people dropped to the ground, frantically gasping for breath. Of course, not all of them were consumed by panic. It would have been too boring if they were all cowards.

“Where the fuck are we!?” questioned the ultimate tamer as she stepped off the ride, irritation clear in her voice and face. Daichi watched as each of the ultimates began looking up at the decrepit theme park they had wound up in, the coaster that had brought them there seemingly waiting for the slightest breeze to crumble into rusted chunks of metal. As they began to question where they were, Daichi took his cue to act. 

“Everyone! I know this situation may be dire but we must all remain calm!” Thankfully. it appeared everyone was listening to him, though it was easy to see which of them were looking for guidance and which were irritated by his attempt to take control of the situation. “Great! Now, please, follow me! I am certain we can find someone to help us!”

“And why should _I_ listen to you?” questioned the ultimate shogi player, her ahoge standing at attention. Someone he would have to keep an eye on.

“Now now, we're all stuck in the same boat here. Bickering will get us nowhere, and given who we have with us, I'm sure he can guide us to safety,” spoke up the ultimate host, their voice calming and soothing. 

“Why should I trust this chuuni freak?” further questioned the ultimate shogi player, her voice dripping with suspicion. 

“It seems you're not aware of who I am. No matter! Let me introduce myself! My name is Daichi Ikeru, the Ultimate-” 

\---------------

Waking up with a jolt, Daichi nearly fell out of the chair he was sleeping in. Shaking his head in an attempt to rid himself of the memories stuck in his head, he took a moment to remember where he was, the office that was provided to him for the duration of the season and recovery period. Leaning back into the chair, he went over the events of the previous night in his head.

Kaede Akamatsu had been found guilty for the “murder” of Rantarou Amami, a fact that had surprised both Daichi and the “victim”. Even if he hadn't been paying attention to the trial, it would have been impossible for him to not know about the result, what with how everyone in the facility was abuzz about it. The protagonist being the first blackened? It was something that had never happened before and for most of the staff, it was a sign that this would be a great season. 

Although a very vocal portion of the staff complained about the fanservice they never got to see from Akamatsu. Standing up, Daichi stretched his stiff body, wincing slightly as his side ached, before opening a desk drawer and grabbing a journal out of it. With that in hand, he made his way out of the office and towards the room where Akamatsu was being kept. 

Exiting his office, Daichi was promptly greeted by the persistent noise of the staff still discussing the previous night's revelation. “I still can't believe Akamatsu-chan managed to set up that trap.” Of course, none of the support staff knew the real trick behind the first case. “For a pianist, she's very skilled at killing.” 

“Well the location is supposed to be a prison school. Maybe they're all criminals?” suggested another nurse. 

“Oh, you mean like in season seventeen? It'd be interesting if they could pull it off this time.” responded the head doctor that had greeted Rantarou when he woke up yesterday.

Sighing deeply, Daichi walked past them, ignoring how a few of them stared at his passing. Arriving at Kaede’s room, Daichi opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Rantarou sitting at her bedside. “Sitting there and waiting for her to wake up isn't going to do you much good, Ra-... Amami.” 

Glancing up at him, Rantarou opened his mouth to speak before grasping his head in obvious pain. “...Why isn't she waking up like I did?”

Sighing again, Daichi leaned against a wall. “The simulator is set up so no one will die from anything they experience within it, but the system isn’t perfect. Anyone who experiences a particularly painful or traumatic event, such as being murdered in an agonizing manner or being executed, tends to not wake up immediately. Hell, the only reason you awoke so quickly is due to how abrupt your death was.” Glancing down at Akamatsu, he scratched the back of his head. “Although it shouldn't be more than a week or two. As for the pain you keep feeling, that's another result of the simulator, but it should fade away in a few days.” 

“That's…good to hear. Though I suppose it'll be much harder for Akamatsu-san. So why are you here?” 

“Because, unlike every other employee here, I don't see all of you as a source of entertainment. So I'm going to be checking up on her until she wakes up.” Glancing down at the journal in his hand, he walked over to Rantarou and handed it over. “This is yours, Amami.” 

Grabbing the journal, Rantarou gave it a once over before opening it to the first page. “...When did I write this?” 

“You told me you started it after your first season. I never asked what was in it, but I know it's important to you. I'll leave you to it.” Turning around Daichi, headed out of the room. 

“Where are you going?” questioned Rantarou as he glanced up. 

“Cafeteria. If you need be I'll be in my office. Just ask one of the idiots around here to show you where it is.” 

However, as soon as he exited the room, Daichi was greeted by the sight of two doctors arguing over the last episode. More specifically, over who would now be taking over the vaunted “protagonist” position, now that Akamatsu was off the show. “I'm telling you, he's going to be a boring protagonist.” 

“Look, I understand he's no Akamatsu-chan, but you should at least give him a chance.” 

Trying to ignore the duo’s bickering as he walked down the hall, Daichi couldn’t help scowling as one of them stepped in front of him. “Ikeru-san, settle an argument for us, please.” 

“I'm busy, so should you two.” Brushing past them Daichi is stopped by a hand on his shoulder. 

“Come on, Ikeru-san, it's just a simple question. We were just wondering if you thought Saihara-san could be a good protagonist. He might not compare to Akamatsu-san, or even Shindou-san, but he should be able to stand on his own merits.” 

Unbeknownst to both nurses, Daichi tensed up at the second name. “...” Staying silent Daichi pulls himself out if his grasp before walking away, ignoring the two calling after him, and heading back to his office.

\------- 

As Daichi left the hospital room, Rantarou turned back to the journal in his hands and read the first page again.

‘Hello my future self. If you're reading this, then congrats, you survived another season in danganronpa. Now, in case you haven't been told, our sisters are okay, they aren't lost in a foreign country.’ 

The rest of the page, and several more after it, continued to detail information on his sisters. Birthdays, how they were doing in school, their hobbies, and so on and so forth. Rantarou felt his vision begin to blur as he continued reading through his journal, not because of pain, but because of tears. 

Even though there were pictures included in the journal, he could not remember anything that was written in the journal. He couldn't even be sure that his sisters were like he remembered them. The girls he saw in the journal were older than his memories said they should be.

Closing the journal, Rantarou wiped away his tears and took several deep breaths. As difficult as everything was to believe, he had no other option. The proof was right in front of him.

Leaning back into his chair, he stared up at the ceiling of the room, trying to collect his thoughts. The past day had been a rush of sudden information and revelations that quickly broke his already somewhat fragile worldview. The fact that Saishuu Academy had been a simulation created by bizarre technology, the fact that he had _died _, the fact that he had apparently gone through this same exact scenario multiple times...Perhaps it had been for the best that he had amnesia while in the simulation. If he hadn’t, if he had believed he was an entirely different person like-__

__Like Akamatsu. Rantarou glanced down at the sleeping girl. Technically, the girl who had tried to kill him. A thought he had been avoiding for a while. How was she going to react to all of this? This...bizarre facility filled with a staff that seemed far too eager to just be in his presence. The realization that her memories were fake… that she hadn't been the one to kill him._ _

__She had seemed to be optimistic and strong willed, but something like this wasn't something anyone could prepare for. As he continued to wonder about her possible reaction, his thoughts drifted to the one other person who was in the same boat as the two of them._ _

__Ikeru had seemed to know who he was...At least it appeared like he did. How they knew each other, he could not remember. Did they only meet in the previous season? Or have they known each other for several years now?_ _

__Glancing back down at the journal he had closed, Rantarou weighed his options. Should he continue reading, or should he just ask Ikeru himself? A direct account might be better than simply reading about what happened, but this was his journal. He should be able to trust himself…_ _

__As he tried to decided something else came to mind. Ikeru had called Shirogane by her first name. Was it possible that he had also known her before the simulation began?_ _

__Thinking back at his short time in the simulation, he tried to remember her. Tsumugi Shirogane had been… average, as far as he could remember. He hadn't really talked with her aside from that one point where he had done Akamatsu’s nails, and even then he was just trying to clear up a bizarre misunderstanding she had that he was some kind of playboy._ _

__Was it possible that she had her memories changed as well? Aa far as he could tell, it seemed possible, unless the mastermind was exempt from the memory change. Of course, he had no idea, though he did know someone who would know._ _

__So it was decided. Better to speak to Ikeru first._ _

__However, before Rantarou could get up to head after him, the door to the room opened, a doctor slinking inside. The doctor in question glanced around the room, a look of surprise and annoyance crossing his face for a brief moment at the sight of Rantarou, before it was replaced with a kind smile._ _

__“Ah, Amami-san! What a surprise to find you here. One wouldn't expect a victim to be at the bedside of his killer, after all.” Letting out a small laugh, the doctor walked over to Akamatsu’s side. “And such a clever killer she was. It’s a shame that she allowed guilt to get the better of her. That has been the downfall of many a killer in the past.”_ _

__The man’s eyes seemed to shine behind his round glasses. “Far too many contestants seem unable to let go of that trend towards guilt and regret, even when their own lives are on the line.”_ _

__At the doctor’s callous words, Rantarou couldn't help but tense up. “Most people would feel guilt after killing someone. Especially when there are several other lives on the line.”_ _

__“...Well, under normal circumstances, yes. However, considering this is a death game that you all signed up for, I doubt any of you felt any guilt at the prospect of killing.” Pushing up his glasses, the man grinned at Rantarou, his voice soft and cheerful. “Though while I say this, I am glad she admitted her guilt. I would have loved to see the mass punishment, but a season ending after one killing would be quite the let down.”_ _

__A feeling of disgust filled Rantarou. Partially because of what the doctor was saying, and partially because he feared he may have been like the man before him. Did he join because he wanted to kill someone? Or did he want to die at someone's hand? Nothing in his journal had given him that indication...but he hadn’t read through the full thing yet._ _

__“Ah, Amami-san, may I ask a favor of you?” Glancing up at the bespectacled doctor, Rantarou noticed he was holding a phone. “May I take a picture with you?”_ _

__“...A picture with me?”_ _

__“Of course! I am a fan, after all. In fact, I even all versions of your research room, as well as several other memorabilia, such as your figurine, and trading cards.” Confusion replaced the disgust in Rantarou. He remembered being told about the research rooms, but what did the doctor mean by having all versions? And...memorabilia? “Amami-san?”_ _

__Looking up at him, Rantarou nodded, if only to get him to stop talking. Standing up, he stood next to the doctor, a strained smile on his face as he waited for the picture to be taken._ _

__All the while, Rantarou found himself wishing his past self had never signed up for this ridiculous show._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how many of the fifty three seasons were just repeating previous plot lines. Cause there's only so much you could do with dr's setting. Also I wonder how much merchandising TDR does. Anyways feel free to leave a comment guessing Daichis former talent, hopefully I didn't make it too obvious. 
> 
> Rk: hope you're all enjoying the story. 
> 
> If you like this story feel free to check oit the fangan that red and I worked on, though it's currently on hiatus. Anyways have a nice day!


	3. Late night memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im using the beginning notes as a places to put headcanons.Headcanon number 1. The people who appear as shapeless people, aka the guy who scared shuichi isn't real. While people who do have a figure and face, aka the three people who show up in shuichis memories in chapter 6, are real.

Within the walls of Saishu Academy, the remaining contestants were all fast asleep. For the general public, this meant they had to wait until their “camera” rose from his sleep. However, for those higher up in the production of Danganronpa, the show continued on as several miniature cameras displayed various views of the academy. 

Finishing his last round of all the cameras, Daichi glanced down to a folder on his desk, containing notes on all the contestants. The papers inside included various details ranging from everyone’s relationships with the other contestants to the amount of caution he'd have to take when they exit the simulation. 

‘Have only female staff near when she exits’. Closing the folder after writing one final thing on Chabashira’s page, Daichi leaned back in his chair, letting out a tired sigh. However, before he could begin to gather his thoughts, the low rumble of his stomach reminded him that he still had not eaten yet. Standing up, he made his way out to the nearest vending machine for a quick snack. 

Thankfully, the halls were empty, leaving Daichi undisturbed. After being reminded of Shindou, Daichi had really wanted to be left alone. Whether it was because the staff could sense his irritation, or simple good fortune, no one had bothered him. Arriving at the machine, he glanced at what his options were, internally thankful that all the monokuma themed snacks had already been bought. 

However, before he could decided on something, the sound of footsteps caught his attention. 

\------- 

After his meeting with the doctor, Rantarou had retired to his room. Thankfully for him, no one had tried entering his room to ask him for another autograph or a photo, leaving him with time to continue reading the journal. Finding where he left off, he continued reading past the section about his sisters to...the past seasons.

Specifically, a section on the “season fifty” contestants of danganronpa. Written down were fifteen names, all of the other contestants from that season. As he began to read what he, his past self, had wrote about the first contestant, a part of him couldn't help but feel hollow. 

These were people who had undergone the same things as him. Who he had probably befriended and cared about, and yet he had no idea who they were. 

On and on he read, learning who he was close to, who he fought against, who the mastermind was of that killing game. However, he stopped on the final contestant.  
Makoto Tendo, the ultimate dancer. The person he fell in love with during the fiftieth season of danganronpa. The final blackened, just before they discovered the mastermind. 

Even though he had no idea who they were, he could tell that his previous self did care deeply for them, given how he spoke about them. A part of him began to wonder, did he still know them? Did he keep in contact with everyone from his past killing games? 

The next page dashed his hopes.

On it was the contact info of the two ‘graduates’ of the season. Out of sixteen people, only three had made it out alive.

Confusion swept through Rantarou. Wasn't the killing game all part of a simulation? If that was the case...then why were only the three winners still alive?

Dropping the journal, Rantarou felt his confusion grow more and more until he began to feel dizzy. Taking a few breaths, Rantarou stood up, before heading out of his room to clear his head. Fortunately for him, the halls were empty at the moment, save for one other person.

“Hey,” speaking up, Ikeru caught the former contestant by surprise. “Can't sleep?” 

“...Something like that. I figured it would be good to walk for a bit, since the halls are a bit empty right now.” 

“Yeah, most of the staff here tries to sleep while Kiibo is dormant.” Turning back to the machine and putting a bill in, Ikeru chose a bag of chips as his snack. “Do you want something?” 

“Oh, no, I'm okay. I already ate, but thank you anyways.” Giving him a sheepish smile, Rantarou moved over to a nearby bench to sit down. “Actually that reminds me, what exactly is Kiibo? I assume he isn't a regular contestant.” 

“Your assumption is correct. Kiibo is an AI that the executives had created for this season. Consider him an audience surrogate if you will, since, aside from being the cameraman, the audience can influence his actions.” Sitting down next to him, Ikeru began to eat his chips. 

A look of confusion crossed Rantarou's face. “Really? How so?”

“There's an official danganronpa site where people can vote on what he does. Whichever choice gets the majority is sent into his ‘brain’ as an internal voice giving him suggestions. In addition, aside from being the cameraman, he's also Plan B.” Before Rantarou could ask what he meant, Ikeru continued. “In the event that there are no killings for an extend period of time, the fans are allowed to vote for their least favorite character. After that’s done, it's only a matter of time before he kills them.” 

“So… even in a best case scenario there will be at least two more deaths.” Grimacing at the thought, Rantarou thought back on what he remembered of Kiibo. Truth be told, he couldn't imagine Kiibo would kill anyone. Then again, he couldn't really imagine anyone back at Saishu Academy willingly committing murder. But even as he thought that, his mind drifted over to consider Akamatsu. 

Even if she hadn't actually killed him, she did still try to commit murder with a full belief that her victim would die as a result of her actions. Given sufficient reason, Rantarou supposed, any of them could kill. Something these “executives” were clearly hoping for.

“That's the best case scenario, yes. However, the most likely scenario says there will be at least three more trials.” At Rantarou's look of confusion, Ikeru continued. “Every season there's always at least one or two killer characters. People who will, without a doubt, try to kill someone when given the proper motive. In this season's case, the guaranteed, or at least attempted, killers are Tojo and Shinguuji.” 

“Tojo-san and Shinguuji-kun? Why would they want to kill someone?” 

“It's a long story. The short of it is that they both have promises to keep, promises that either require escaping or another person’s death. At least, that's what their memories will tell them. It's only a question of who they will target really.” Crumbling up the bag of chips, Ikeru lazily tossed it into a trash can. “Unless, of course, the execs changed Tsumugi’s plans. Well, more than they already have, anyways.” 

“That reminds me. You know Shirogane-san correct?” At his question, Ikeru nodded. “Did she also have her memories changed, or are the masterminds exempt from that?” 

“...For the most part, masterminds are allowed to choose what kind of person they become for the show. However, Tsumugi is a rare exception. Rather than getting new memories she was able to keep her old memories, and even knows that what's happening is part of a show. That way she can make sure this season is the one everyone enjoys, at least that's what she said.” 

“Huh… so she did know me. I guess acting skills came with the cosplayer talent?” Ikeru blinked, clearly surprised.

“So you picked up on that then?” 

“Just that we knew one another, and, by extension, it's possible that I also knew Shirogane-san. As for how exactly we knew one another, I’m not sure,” explained Rantarou. 

“...And people think it's only because of luck that you survived for so long.” Letting out a sigh, Ikeru rubbed the back of his neck. “Well yes, you, Tsumugi and I are friends. We met after your first season. At least if our past selves are to be trusted.” 

“That would be you before you entered the simulation, correct?”

“Yup. Provided what my past self wrote down wasn't a lie.” 

“So you also have a journal with your memories written down?” questioned Rantarou. 

“Yup. Supposedly, you were the one who told me to write it down. You even had the other contestants write down what they wanted their future selves to know. Although a majority of them wrote down much less.” Rubbing his neck again, Ikeru looked down a bitter look on his face. “I haven't read any of them, but I have a feeling most of them won't be that happy with what they wrote down.” 

“...Given what I've seen, I have to agree with you. So, we were close huh?” 

“Well, you and my past self used to date if that's any indication.”

“I se-...” Pausing for a moment, Rantarou began to process had just been said. “Wait, we what?”

“We use to date. Sometime after your second season, though that didn't last. Unless my past self was just a liar and had a crush on you,” explained Ikeru as he glanced at the vending machine, eyeing another bag of chips.

“...Well this is, uh…hm. I’m not really sure what I should say,” said Rantarou, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

“For starters, you don’t need to be embarrassed. Like I said, it was my past self, not me. Not to mention we're not really each other's types. Besides, given what happened between the two of us in season fifty-two, it's a miracle we're even friends.” 

“Oh, yeah…” Even though Rantarou couldn't remember what happened in the past season, it was easy to imagine what had transpired. Given how he also had no recollection of who Ikeru was at the time, it was easy to assume he felt nothing but hatred toward him.

“Well, what happened, happened. Anything else you want to ask right now?” 

“...Is there any possibility I can get my old memories back?” 

“Hm, well there's no way for us to do so. Despite being very technologically advanced TDR doesn't seem to care about returning old memories.” Before disappointment could sink into Rantarou, Ikeru continued. “However, the memory technology isn't perfect, there's about a ten percent chance your memories will come back by themselves.” 

“...Only ten?” Questioned Rantarou.

“That being said, that number is only based on the seasons before virtual reality was implemented. Three people from the last season got their memories back, so who knows? You might get lucky,” explained Ikeru. 

Unknown to Ikeru he had answered a second question Rantarou had. “...I see. I think I'm going to head back to my room now.”

“Very well.” Standing up Ikeru started to walk away. “You should try to get some sleep while you can. You'll need the energy to deal with the staff.” With that said Ikeru made his way back to his office, intent on getting some sleep himself.

\---------

“STOP THIS NONSENSE!” yelled Daichi as Monokuma explained to the sixteen ultimates that they had to kill one another to escape. “You can't expect me to let a threat like that slide!” 

“Huh? Threat? I wasn't threatening any of you. I'm just saying that if any of you want to go home then you gotta kill, otherwise you have to stay here for the rest of your lives,” explained Monokuma, a confused look on his face. 

“I'm pretty sure that classifies as a threat,” muttered the Ultimate Cosplayer, who had introduced herself as Tsumugi Shirogane. 

“Hey if papa says it isn't a threat, then it isn't!” yelled Monotarou. As if to emphasize his point, he stomped the foot of the garish crimson mech he was piloting. As the loud boom rang out, everyone immediately silenced themselves, either in fear of being punished or out of simple caution.

Looking over the mechs that all the Monokuma Kubs rode, Daichi could only wonder where they had gotten them. As far as he could remember, there was nothing like that when he was getting the park ready for his game. Did the AI he set up build them while he wasn't there? Concerning, but possibly useful. They did work well for easy intimidation...

He put these thoughts to the side as he walked toward them, posture straight, head tilted in clear defiance. “You can't expect any of us to just kill one another just because you say so. There's no way I would let that happened!” 

Staying silent for a moment monokuma tilted his head “...You’re not going to survive for long are you?” questioned the bear as he stared down at Daichi. 

Getting ready to jump forward to attack the bear, Daichi was stopped by the ultimate adventurer. “Hey, I know you're mad, but attacking them isn't going to accomplish anything. Besides, I doubt that suit of yours could withstand being shot at by those five.” 

“What the hell!? Why'd you stop him!?” screamed Monokid, “We want to use these things!” 

“I'm glad he stopped him. I wouldn't be able to stomach all the blood and gore,” muttered Monofunny as she began to gag at the thought. 

“Hmph, we'll never get to show off these things at this rate!” complained Monosuke. 

“...” Remaining silent Monokid only stared at the ultimates.

“Now, now kids, you'll all get your turns later. Anyways, you bastards better have fun, or at least make this entertaining for me. After all I put a lot of effort into getting this park ready for all of you!” With that, all six bears left, leaving the sixteen ultimates alone. 

After a prolonged silence, long enough for the circumstances to sink in and anxiety to begin building, Daichi spoke up. All attention was immediately on him.

“Everyone! I know this situation may seem bad, but worry not! As long as I am here, I won't let any of you die!” As expected it appeared everyone believed his lie, as they began to relax. 

“So what now then?” Asked the ultimate pastry chef, a well built man by the name of Hitoshi Hayashi. 

“There may have been something we missed on our way here. For now I suggest we split up and search for any means of escape!” Suggested Daichi. 

“Well not like we can do anything else.” Complained the ultimate tamer, Taiga Shujin. “None of you slack off while searching, or else!” As if to emphasize her point she cracked the whip she kept at her side.

With that everyone began to pair up into groups as they left the area, leaving Daichi and one other behind. 

“You're making a mistake.” Stated the ultimate shogi player, Megumi Shindou. As if answering an unasked question she continued. “We have no need of a leader here, especially one who makes unkeepable promises.” With that she walked away leaving Daichi behind. 

Standing still, Daichi could only watch her leave as he pondered her words. He had no intention of keeping the promise, that much was clear, but how did she know that? 

Smiling to himself, he thought of how fun the game would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man Rantarou deserves a break, shame that probably won't happen till hoshi comes out. Anyways further showing of season 52 and backstory of both current characters. Also happy birthday Tsumugi! You, as well as several other characters deserved better.
> 
> Rk: Hope you're all enjoying the dynamic between daichi and rantarou so far. And yes, happy birthday Tsumugi.
> 
> I hope so as well. Although that dynamic may be taking a turn on the sidelines soon enough  
> Maybe. Anyways please leave a kudos or a comment if you're enjoying the story so far!


	4. Outside perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hc#2 The reason there's no ultimate good luck student in v3, despite it probably being an even more popular talent than detective, is simple. Tsumugi herself dislikes that talent, And since it's implied she helped choose contestants, she ignored those who wantes good luck as their talent. Either because a. She dislikes it because naegi defeated junko with his luck. Or b. She just dislikes komaeda.

The reveal of the second motive left the facility abuzz. Even though the “loved ones” motive was a staple motive of the series, this season brought an interesting twist. The motives had been switched amongst the contestants. 

The news spread like wildfire after the broadcast showed Kiibo finding Yumeno’s video instead of his own. After it was revealed, the staff promptly set about doing the one thing they were all good at. 

Betting on the next killer.

“2000 yen on Ouma!” 

“Put me down for 1000 on Hoshi.” 

As expected, most bets were being placed on the two ultimates who wished to swap videos. People who tried to interfere or solve motives were often the firsts to go, after all. As the bets were being collected, those who had no interest in betting talked amongst themselves. 

“Given the motive, Hoshi-san may try to kill whoever has his video,” offered one nurse. 

“That may appear to be the case. However, as shown with that last motive, the killer can be quite the surprise,” interjected a doctor, his round glasses shining in delight. 

“So who do you think it'll be, Manobu-kun?” asked another doctor, a monochrome medical mask covering the lower half of his face. 

“I must admit, I have no clue. However, given how we have already had one “protagonist swap”, as it were, I am quite certain that Saihara-san won't be the killer,” explained Manobu. 

“Hey, as long as it isn't one of the girls, I'll be good. I was hoping there would be more fanservice this season after the lack of it in the last one, but that dumb robot keeps looking away from all the fun stuff!” complained the nurse. “I mean come on, why even bother making him the camera if he's going to look at a umbrella and not the bikini-clad girls!? It's just so despair inducing!” 

“To be specific, it was a parasol,” noted the masked doctor.

“I don't think pointing that out will calm her down, Ichino-san.” Pushing up his glasses, Manobu continued. “Nonetheless, the camera is doing a poor job of getting proper footage. I suppose we'll just have to wait until this season comes out on disk to properly view those scenes.” 

At his words, a passing janitor joined the conversation. “That'll be great. I always love watching how the killers try to hide their murders and what not.” 

“Don't they already show that with the climax inference?” questioned the nurse. 

“Yeeeeah, but it's just not the same, you know? Since the killer is always shown as that grey figure, you never get to see their emotions in the heat of the moment,” explained the janitor.

“Fair enough, I guess. Personally, I can't wait to see what Chabashira did. Hopefully she won’t lose any time soon,” responded the nurse as she glanced back at the betting staff, most of whom had already dispersed.

As the nurse and janitor went back to their conversation, Ichino and Manobu walked away, talking to one another. “So who do you think is the mastermind?” Asked Ichino. 

“Hmm…if I were to hazard a guess…Iruma-san. Given how she is an Inventor, it would be easy to craft whatever she considered to be useful.” 

“Ah, quite true. There’s also the fact that she is a gyaru, which was Enoshima-kun’s fake talent. It would be a first for the perverse character to be the mastermind, as well,” mused Ichino. “Although, I personally consider Harukawa-kun to be the mastermind.” 

“Oh yes, the caretaker. She is quite distant from everyone. It could be her observing their actions from a safe distance.” Rubbing his chin, Manobu continued. “Masterminds also tend to have unassuming talents.” 

“Remember back in season thirty when the Ultimate Janitor was the mastermind?” questioned Ichino. “I don't think anyone even asked him his name. They just called him the janitor.” 

“Ah yes, the janitor…One of the more eccentric masterminds. Though I suppose Date-san was just as eccentric that season.” 

As the two continued to talk, they made their way up to the roof of the facility. “So any guesses on who'll make it to the end, Manobu-kun?”

“Hmm…based off of the numbers, I would say Yonaga-san has a high chance of surviving. Although, I personally want Tojo to survive.” 

“Haha, yes, someone who devotes her life to others deserves to win. It also seems that she is on everyone's good side,” mused Ichino. “Provided she doesn't try to kill someone, she may just make it out alive.” 

“That being said, she is quite skilled. If she does decide to commit murder, it'd be highly likely that she'd succeed.” 

“True, Tojo-kun does seem likely to be one of the few potential killers capable of winning. It helps that no one would suspect her.” As they walked up the final of stairs, the pair heard the door to the roof open. Looking up, they saw Ikeru at the door. “Ah, Ikeru-kun, have you seen the new motive?” 

A grimace covered Ikeru’s face as he walked past the two, not saying a word to either of them. “It seems Ikeru-san is in a foul mood as usual.” 

“Well he is still quite young. He must not like that we have to stay here for such a long time.” Walking out onto the roof, they gazed upon the vast ocean surrounding the facility. “It is quite rough to not have any outside contact while we're here. It hasn't even been a week and I already miss my wife's voice.” 

They sat down at a nearby bench, the smell of smoke wafting in the air, before Manobu pulled out a cigarette box and offered one to Ichino. “Thankfully, we do get to meet the contestants first before anyone else.”

“Aha, that is true. Hopefully I can get everyone's autographs.” Taking a drag, Ichino looked out to the sea. 

“Provided you ask nicely, I'm sure they'll give you an autograph. After all, Amami-san did let me photograph him when I asked.” 

“Well Amami-kun has always been a kind person. Such a shame he lost so soon.”

“Everyone's luck runs out sooner or later.” Finishing his cigarette, Manobu pulled out another. “His just lasted longer than most.” 

“I suppose that must be true. At least he had a good run. Not to mention, he'll be able to live in the lap of luxury with those prizes from his earlier seasons.” 

“Provided he doesn't spend it haphazardly. He does have a large family to take care of.” As the two continued to talk, time began to slip away as they remained on the roof, the sun slowly sinking its way past the horizon. 

\-------

As nighttime drew closer, the staff began getting ready to rest. However, one group of nurses remained awake in a lounge near the containment pods’ room. As the night shift, it was their job to stay up in case something occurred within Saishu Academy.

“So, do you think Rantarou-kun is single?” asked one nurse to another as he stirred his coffee. 

“That guy is probably dating a bunch of people. He looks and acts like a playboy,” responded the second nurse as she skimmed through a manga. 

“What? No way! I mean, he has a bunch of sisters. Wouldn't he want to set a good example for them?” As the two continued to argue over the adventurer’s relationship status, the nighttime announcement played on screen, the four remaining cubs parodying a cooking show for their nighttime skit. 

“Sato, Hotaru, can you two stop arguing?” a third nurse requested as the skit ended. “I don't want to miss anything.” As she said that, a talk show began, the two hosts greeting everyone while a virtual monokuma lazed about on a screen behind them. 

“Ugh, I don't see why you watch that crap, Hitomi. It's just a bunch of recaps,” complained Sato. 

“Unlike you two, _I_ actually got work done today, so I missed stuff. Besides,” turning back to the tv she raised the volume. “Pretty sure that guy is dating Ikeru.” 

“What?” 

“No way, Rantarou-kun hated his guts last season. Besides aren't there a bunch of rumors about Ikeru?” 

“Don't tell me you believe his fan club,” responded Hitomi, half paying attention. “Besides, even if they are true, what he does in his private life is his own thing.” 

“I don't know why he even has a fanclub. I mean, his whole personality was fake, so they don't even know what he's actually like,” muttered Hotaru as she went back to her manga. “He's not even that hot.” 

“Eh…debatable,” responded Sato.

Ignoring them, Hitomi continued to watch the show as the statistics for potential masterminds went up on screen. Unsurprisingly, Hitomi thought to herself, Ouma was in first as the possible mastermind. Even though the manipulator types were never the mastermind, people still liked to suspect them. Not to mention, most masterminds were female, so that lowered his chances even more.

Although, she supposed, it would be a surprise if the red herring was the mastermind. For now, her current predictions told her either Harukawa or Shirogane was the mastermind, although she was leaning more towards the caretaker, since the cosplayer was another survivor, and they were rarely antagonists, let alone masterminds.

As the show went on break, a skit for Monokid’s funeral began playing instead of a commercial, and Hitomi turned back to the other two nurses. “Why do you even care if they're dating?” 

“Well, we are going to be here for a few months.” Taking a sip of his coffee, Sato continued. “Soooo, if Rantarou-kun is single something could happen between him and someone else.” 

“...” Staying silent, Hotaru went back to her manga. 

“So, stupidity aside,” ignoring Sato’s cry of indignation, Hitomi turned to Hotaru. “Any guesses on survivors?” 

Without missing a beat, she answered. “Yumeno.” 

Hitomi began to ponder the magicians chances. Short characters like her tended to die at some point or another, given their usual lack of self defense. Although, given how she is supposedly an actual mage, she could, in theory, defend herself. 

“Saihara-kun will probably live. I mean, he did have that emotional breakdown when Akamatsu-chan was found guilty.” 

“Oh god, don't remind me.” Dropping her manga, Hotaru rubbed her head. “He only knew her for a few days. Yet he acted like he knew her his whole life.” 

“Besides,” interjected Hitomi. “It wouldn't be the first time the second protag died. What was it… season forty five right?” 

“Oh yeah. That asshole got what he deserved. Heh, I guess Ikeru takes after his brother,” muttered Sato. 

“Better not let him hear that.” Turning back to the tv as the talk show continued, Hitomi raised the volume. “He already seems pissed off enough to punch someone.” 

\-------- 

The next day, Rantarou found himself face to face with an apparent licenced therapist. The fact that her office looked nothing like a proper therapist’s office led doubt to that claim though. 

Several figurines of what he could only assume were previous ultimates decorated the room on high shelves. On her desk was Monokuma, the five cubs, and two half-pink, half-white bunnies, one wearing a diaper for some odd reason.

“Well, Rantarou-kun-I can call you Rantarou-kun, right?” Before he could answer, she continued, clicking her pen as she pulled out a clipboard. “Since this is our first session, we'll start off light.” 

“...How so?” asked Rantarou, as his eyes fell on a figurine of himself. The figure was waving at the air in front of him, his plastic face set in a relaxed smile.

“Well, let's get to know each other first. It'll help ease the tensions.” Smiling she taps the clipboard. “I'll start. My name Imaeda Rino. I'm a huge fan of danganronpa, though everyone is of course, and I like green tea.” 

Biting his lip, Rantarou hesitated to speak. “...I.” He had no idea what to say. After all, his memories were almost completely fake. Should he accept who he is and tell her about what he barely knew of himself? Or should he make something up? However, before he could say anything, Rino spoke again.

“Ah, that must be the amnesia. To be expected, given the role you had this season.” Writing down something, she looked up at him. “I suppose I'll have to help you fill those in. Well, name aside, your former title is adventurer and survivor.” With that, Rino began to list off several details about his life. 

All the while, Rantarou clutched his knee, trying to keep himself grounded as he realized that his entire life was out in the open for anyone to see. 

\------ 

Daichi had spent another day spent alone in his office. Given that Rantarou had stayed in his own room, asking to be left alone after his therapy session, he had no real reason to leave his office. Since Akamatsu had yet to awaken, he had little else to do but keep watch on Saishu Academy. 

As he switched through the simulations “hidden” cameras, he took note of Momota hiding within one of the restrooms, attempting to avoid Gokuhara’s insect-driven wrath. A part of Daichi wondered why he simply didn't pretend to have an upset stomach and remain in there. Since, despite by filled with rage at the moment, Gokuhara would have likely left him alone if he was sick.

Switching to the camera inside the entomologist’s research room, Daichi noted that nearly everyone else had been caught. A part of him questioned why they didn't try to escape, since the rooms had no locks and the only thing stopping them was Ouma. Daichi wondered if it was part of the show’s settings, or if it was simply fear rooting them in place. The mental manipulations the higher-ups put in place could be surprisingly insidious at times.

Changing to a different camera, Daichi began to look for where the remaining ultimates were hiding. It appeared that Hoshi was able to evade Gokuhara, while Tojo and Harukawa were seemingly left alone. After checking the inside of the school, Daichi looked outside of the school for the remaining contestant. 

...Oh.

Returning to the camera within the research room, Daichi waited to see how things would play out, all the while ignoring what he had just witnessed. He didn't have to wait long as Gokuhara soon returned. Stunned silence filled his office as he stared at the supposed ‘Relaxation Project’.

Turning the camera stream off, he mechanically turned to his notes, before beginning to write. ‘Never insult bugs in front of him.’ ‘Be careful about what he says.’ As he continued to write down what had happened during the incident, he started to note down each contestants’ reactions. Some like Yumeno and Yonaga gave in immediately, while most others like Chabashira had tried to escape, only to get caught. A few managed to escape using their own talents. 

Then there was Iruma and her… unorthodox methods of avoiding capture. Hm… ‘Make sure to not appear threatening when she exits.’ It definitely wouldn't do her any good to be driven into a panic the instant she woke up, something that was far too likely considering how the staff was.

Shaking his head as his mind began to drift, Daichi closed his notes. Honestly, he didn't know if what Iruma did to escape Gokuhara was genius or completely insane. It clearly worked, even if it was out of left field.

Although, even if it wasn't Gokuhara, most people would have paused at that sight. As his mind drifted again towards what he had witnessed on the screen, he quickly slammed his head against his desk. 

As the pain subsided, he mentally cursed Team Danganronpa. Given how he was meant to play a specific role, they had set him to be a certain way. To have certain...preferences. In the end, he still had no real idea if anything he felt were his own emotions, or if they were simply that of the Daichi Ikeru they created; the mastermind of Season fifty two.

Sadly for him, these thoughts were put on hold as he received an alert on his computer. The next contestant had been killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured a bit more world building was needed and who else but the staff to show it off? Also, fun fact, date's first name is jun. Anyways coming up is our next 'loser'. That'll be exciting. 
> 
> Rk: Hopefully you all already know who it is. Though if not, you've already been spoiled on a lot of stuff, so I guess it's fine.
> 
> Start off with the biggest spoiler, lessen the blows for future ones. Anyways feel free to kudos or comment if you enjoyed the chapter and the story thus far.


	5. False sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hc# 3 all masterminds are given some form of analytical ability so as to not screw up the game.

Ryouma Hoshi was ready to die. At least, that's what he thought. Ever since he killed by using his talent, Ryouma had considered his life forfeit. So when he found himself trapped in a “killing game”, he had made no attempt to kill anyone else. After all, why should someone like him get to escape? 

As such, it was only natural that he offered himself up when the first motive was revealed. Even after Amami had told him that it wouldn't be necessary, he still waited to be killed. He still expected it. But then Amami’s corpse proved him wrong. 

After Akamatsu was punished, a dark feeling began to eat at him. A deep, all-encompassing despair. Even though he had killed before and was ready and willing to die, the gruesome sight he was forced to witness made him doubt himself. But even with that new feeling within him, he still questioned why he should live. After all, he had no reason to. 

Until the second motive was revealed. A glimpse of hope. Would this reason to kill be enough to give him a reason to live? A new feeling began to blossom within him. Even if he couldn't find a reason to, a part of him still wanted to live. 

Even if he didn't deserve to, he still wanted to live. He wanted to become friends with everyone. To fight against the mastermind and escape with everyone. Ryouma Hoshi wanted to live.

Such were the last thoughts of the Ultimate Tennis Player as he was murdered, drowned by the hands of Kirumi Tojo.

\-------

Ryouma's eyes shot open as he gasped for breath, nonexistent water filling his lungs. Thrashing wildly, he breathed in deeply as he felt a hand on his arm, holding him down.

“Hey, hey, it's okay! Just take deep breaths.” Opening his eyes, Ryouma found Amami standing above him, concern in his eyes. 

“Hah...hah...fuck, I guess I did die,” muttered Ryouma, noting that his voice sounded oddly raspy, as he glanced around the dimly lit room he was in. Oddly enough, the afterlife appeared to be some sort of hospital room. 

“...Not exactly,” responded Amami as he moved away from Ryouma. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Ryouma looked down at himself, becoming aware of the hospital gown he was dressed in, similar to the one Amami was wearing.

“...What the hell is going on here?” asked Ryouma, a sudden unease washing over him. Either he really did die and this was just the beginning of some eternal torture, or...he wasn’t sure. Somehow, that scared him more.

He looked back up at Amami. Amami looked concerned. He looked at him. He...looked alive. Even though Ryouma saw his corpse.

Ryouma coughed. His chest felt tight. He coughed again, his lungs burning. He started choking and clutching his chest because he could feel the water still in him, in his nose, in his throat-

“Hoshi? Hoshi!” Ryouma could hear a voice in the water in the suffocating darkness all around him and he couldn’t _breathe_ -

There was sound loud, piercing noise, stabbing through the water as people rushed into the room, voices muffled. He could feel hands grabbing him, trying to keep him still, _holding him under the water-_

Suddenly, he felt something pierce his arm. Soon enough, his body began to still, and he soon gave in, drifting off into the water. 

\------

As Hoshi began to convulse, Rantarou was ushered out of his room by some nurses, their suddenly serious demeanor drastically different from how cheerful he’d seen them be before.. Being left outside of the room, he could only ask himself what had happened. Why did Hoshi suddenly start thrashing and convulsing like that? Why had it happened to Hoshi and not himself? 

“What happened?” At the sudden question, Rantarou glanced up to find Ikeru standing a few feet away, a frustrated look on his face. 

“I...I don't know. One moment he's okay, and then the next he's-he's just, panicking and thrashing around.” As he tried to explain himself, Rantarou gestured at the door to Hoshi’s room. He could hear his own voice break. “Is-is he going to be okay?” 

A hand on his arm grabbed Rantarou's attention as Ikeru spoke softly. “Take a deep breath. In and then out.” As he did so, Rantarou felt Ikeru guiding him away from Hoshi’s room, before they came to a stop at a bench further down the hall. Ikeru helped him sit down. “Okay. Now, if you can, tell me what happened.” 

“Hoshi… he just started thrashing around,” muttered Rantarou. “He was coughing, and then...that.”

“Hmm… It's most likely because of how he was killed.” Pushing up his glasses, Ikeru glanced up at the ceiling. “Even if he didn't get executed, Hoshi still experienced a rather traumatic death. If anything, it's a surprise he woke up so soon.” 

“...He’s going to be okay, right?” 

“It'll take some time, but he'll recover. For now, however, it's best to let him rest up.” Standing up Ikeru sighed. “You should get some rest as well, that must have been stressful for you as well.” 

“Yeah…” Watching him walk away, Rantarou bit the inside of his cheek as his mind drifted back to what had just transpired. As far as he could tell, he had gotten off lucky with a quick blow to the head. Would this be how everyone else would react when they exited the simulation? ...What were they going to do to each other in there?

Rantarou wished he could help. But he couldn’t. There was nothing he could do. The taste of iron filled his mouth as he bit down on his cheek too hard. Wincing slightly, Rantarou stood up, intent on heading back to his room. 

“Ah man, I can't believe a bunch of my picks lost already!” Tensing up, Rantarou glanced up to see two nurses in his path.

“First Rantarou-kun, and now Ryouma-kun…” muttered one of the nurses, visibly sulking. Taking a step back, Rantarou tried to make his way back, in an attempt to take a different route, only to stumble as the chatty nurse suddenly came up to him. “Ah hello, Rantarou-kun, I assume you heard the news?” 

“Y-Yeah…” Looking away he tried to put some distance between himself and the nurse, only for the nurse to close said distance with a chipper grin.

“What are your thoughts? Actually, what’s it like seeing the show play out on-screen instead of participating in it?” the nurse asked, audibly trying not to sound too curious and eager. The nurse paused, staring at Rantarou’s face. Did he actually realize how uncomfortable Rantarou felt- “Oh, right. Sorry about that, I completely forgot to introduce myself!” Ah. Of course not.

The nurse held out a hand, beaming widely. “My name is Sato Takeda. We'll probably be seeing each other a lot while we're here.” 

“Ah…yeah.” At Takeda’s expectant look, Rantarou raised his hand to shake Takeda’s, albeit rather weakly.

“Are you okay, Rantarou-kun? You don't seem well.” A concerned look crossed the nurse's face. “Here, I'll show you to your room. We don't want you passing out in the hallway after all.” Feeling a firm hand on his shoulder, Rantarou could only feel a slight bewilderment as he was gently but firmly turned around, his unwanted escort guiding him back to his room. 

\------

As Hoshi’s trial neared a major turning point, Daichi waited in the former tennis player’s room, now cleared of everyone aside from Hoshi and himself, the doctors having returned to their other duties (or just going off to watch the show some more) now that the emergency had passed. In his hand was a folder containing all of his notes on Ryouma Hoshi, alongside a folded sheet of paper. Glancing down at the sedated teenager, Daichi wondered what he would say to him. It had been easy with Rantarou, and Akamatsu had yet to wake up, so he really didn’t have a point of reference for interacting with someone who had died-...been eliminated from the game in such a painful manner.

Of course, Hoshi was currently sedated and connected to a heart rate monitor and an automatic forphine dispenser. The set-up would ensure he was properly sedated if he became too agitated again, which could make this discussion easier. 

Closing his folder, he began to mull over what he knew about Hoshi. He, like many others this season, had a tragic past. Completely fabricated of course, but entirely real to him and the others. Although, unlike the other contestants this season, Hoshi had been completely willing to accept death. 

At that thought, his mind drifted to when he first met Hoshi, when the fifteen contestants had officially been chosen. Just after that announcement the knowledge of that season being a simulation had been publically announced. Even though many of them had been disappointed at the fact that the season would take place in a simulation, though a few were clearly much more relieved at the news, Hoshi alone had appeared outright saddened by that fact.

There were numerous reasons a person could have for joining Danganronpa as a contestant. Fame, wealth, the ability to indulge in the worst parts of themselves...Some joined on a whim, while others methodically planned out exactly what they wanted from the show. A good amount of them were reckless or self-destructive, looking for thrills or...Perhaps that wasn’t the best thing to focus on at this point.

“...Mm...”

Before he could continue that line of thought, a small sound caught his attention. Glancing back at Hoshi, Daichi watched his head turn, a dazed look in his slowly opening eyes. Whatever sedative the doctors had given him clearly didn’t last long.

“Where… where am I?” Clearing his throat, Daichi got Hoshi’s attention. Turning towards him Hoshi paused for a moment. “Oh…Always knew I'd end up in Hell.” 

Daichi paused, trying to process Hoshi’s comment. Why did he think he was in hell? Putting that question to the side, Daichi pushed up his glasses. “No, you're not in hell. This is a hospital.”

“...You don't look like a doctor.” 

“That's because I am not a doctor.” Setting the folder to the side, Daichi leaned forward. “What do you remember?” 

“I… died. Tojo killed me… Where, where is Amami?” Looking around the room, Hoshi futilely searched for Rantarou.

“He’s okay. Can you please elaborate?” 

“She… hit me and then…” Trailing off, Hoshi had an abrupt coughing fit. Daichi felt himself tense as he watched him cough, preparing himself to call for help if necessary. Thankfully, Hoshi’s coughing subsided, the former contestant breathing heavily as he tried to speak again, his low voice coming out rough and hoarse. “...She held me underwater.” 

“So no memory problems occur with traumatic deaths,” muttered Daichi to himself. Biting his lip, a frustrated look cross his face as he contemplated his next words. 

“...You sure we aren't in hell?” Hoshi asked, catching Daichi’s attention again.

“Well you're not dead, so you can't be in hell,” bluntly replied Daichi. He paused. “...I could have said that better.” 

“What?” Doing his best to sit up, Hoshi stared at Daichi.

“...What happened to you was part of a simulation. Kirumi Tojo didn't actually kill you.” responded Daichi. 

“...Explain.” Despite his sedated state, anger began to tint Hoshi’s words. The small, soft-featured teenager was surprisingly intimidating. 

Daichi eyed him for a moment, and took a breath. Better to get this over with. Daichi began to explain what the Killing Game really was to Ryoma, keeping his tone even and his words deliberate. “I know this will be difficult to believe. Please, keep an open mind while I speak, and tell me if you feel any discomfort with what I am saying. I ask that you keep your questions until the end of my explanation, and I hope hearing this all from me right now will be better than the other ways you could learn of it.” 

At Hoshi’s expectant silence, Daichi continued. “Saishu academy, and everything within it, including you and everyone else, is part of a simulated world. The killing game you were in was nothing more than a tv show that the world watc-” 

“What!?” Blankly staring at Daichi, anger seemed to roll off Hoshi as his eyes narrowed. “A _tv show_!? Are you telling me that you sick _bastards_ forced us to be i-”

“No one forced you.” Cutting him off, Daichi took a deep breath. Hoshi was glaring at him, his hands clenched into fists. “You signed up for the killing game.” 

“I… what?” Stopping for a moment, confusion replaced the anger on his face. “What the hell are you saying?” 

“You signed up for this game, entirely of your own volition. You don't remember it because your current memories aren't real.” Daichi paused, gauging Hoshi’s reaction. Disbelief and anger seemed to war behind Hoshi’s eyes, the younger man clearly torn between denying everything he was hearing and demanding more answers.

“...Tell me what you mean,” said Hoshi, visibly gritting his teeth.

“You recall the ‘remembering lights’?” At Hoshi’s strained nod, Daichi continued. “They didn’t bring your memories back. Those memories were never real. The remembering lights act to implant false memories in the minds of those who view them. Now, if the show’s executives are capable of doing that, implanting false memories into your mind at a moment’s notice in the middle of your investigations, what do you think they could do if they had enough time?” Slowly the beeping of the heart monitor increased.

“That… I had these memories before we even found the memory light,” responded Hoshi in an attempt to deny Daichi's claims, his voice tight. 

“Can you describe your memories? Such as your tennis club?” asked Daichi, watching him carefully.

“Of course! Of course I can. There was the club captain who I could never beat, and my sempai who kept making that weird juice, as well as th-” 

“Physically. Can you describe them physically?” challenged Daichi, causing the monitor to increase its beeping.

Gritting his teeth, Hoshi responded. “The captain had orange hair, in a ponytail. She was one hundred and seventy five centimeters. My senpai i-is, he is...” Suddenly, a confused look appeared on Hoshi’s face. “He, he was…Th-The kohai, they all…” 

“...If it's any consolation, your captain was most likely real.” As if to refute Daichi’s sentiments, the heart monitor began to beep rapidly as Hoshi paled.

“Get out. Get out no- geh…” The once rapid beeping abruptly began to slow down, signaling that Hoshi had just received a dosage of forphine. “Get...out...now…” With that, Hoshi’s eyes closed again as he fell asleep. 

Remaining silent, Daichi stood up, turning to leave the room. Stopping for a moment, he grabbed the folder he had left closed, pulling out the folded slip of paper that was inside of it. Staring at the slip, he placed it next to Hoshi, before leaving. 

\---------

Standing above the dead body of the Ultimate Lucky Student, Daichi took in the view of the first victim of his killing game. 

“So much for being lucky,” muttered Daichi, as several images appeared on the inside of his mask, displaying all the information of the murder. “So it's that firefighter...I suppose he had enough of saving people's lives.” 

“W-What the hell is this!? She-She's dead!” Turning around, Daichi found Shujin standing at the doorway, her hand gripped tight on her whip as she stared at the corpse in clear disbelief and growing panic.

“Shujin-san, please! Do not panic!” started Daichi. “The worse th-” 

“A-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” screamed the Ultimate Librarian, Masamune Sakaki, as he appeared behind Shujin and interrupted Daichi, much to his annoyance. Before another word could be said, the body discovery announcement played, right on cue.

“Please calm down, panicking will lead us nowhere!” exclaimed Daichi as he tried to calm the two of them. As he did so, he noted the remaining ultimates appearing in the doorway, drawn by Sakaki’s screaming. 

“Someone's dead, now's the perfect time to panic!” yelled Hayashi. 

“Panicking will only make things worse,” countered Riku Amari, the Ultimate Host. “We need to find out what happened.” 

“Right you do!” exclaimed Monokuma as he appeared out of one of the floor panels. 

“Ah, but to think the lucky one was the first to go! I guess there's a first time for everything,” the monochrome bear mused, cocking his head curiously at the limp body.

Ignoring the bear as he began to rattle on what they would need to do for the investigation period, Daichi look out at the Ultimates. More specifically, the Firefighter. Standing at the back of the crowd it was quite obvious to those observant that, unlike the fear everyone else was experiencing, he was anxious in an entirely different way.

In a way, the man’s visible attempt to keep himself calm made him stand out amongst the fearful crowd. The lack of surprise in his expression certainly didn’t help. Question was, who, if any of them, would notice that? Glancing at the crowd, disappointment filled Daichi as none of them seemed to take their eyes off the corpse, intent on staring at the body in ridiculous shock instead of actually observing their surroundings. All save one. 

Interest quickly replaced the disappointment that Daichi felt as he found Shindou quietly staring at the killer, her eyes narrowed. Sadly, a voice sounded out before he could approach her. 

“What were you doing down here?” asked Shujin as she glared at Daichi, who promptly acted surprised, as though he was caught off guard by her accusation. Truthfully, he noticed her glaring at him through Monokuma’s speech, so the accusation was expected.

“I was simply patrolling the area! Even if we already searched everywhere, I could not give up on finding a way out of here!” he responded, drawing himself up in a clear attempt to gather his confidence.

“Yeah, well, it seems like you found one,” growled the firefighter, blatantly seizing on the opportunity. “You just so happened to be down here alone? That's fucking suspicious.” 

“Wh-What are you saying?!” Daichi tried to keep the amusement out of his voice as he reacted with exaggerated offense. “I promised to save everyone here! Why would I kill someone?!” 

“For the same reason any of one of us could have killed. You wished to escape,” commented the Ultimate Detective, Mariko Kirino, studying his reactions. “Given how you were alone with the body, it's only natural we suspect you, or at least consider you the prime suspect.”

Remaining silent, Daichi looked at everyone. Fear and disappointment filled their eyes as they looked back. 

“He was by himself…” 

“It'd be easy for someone like him.” 

“So much for being a hero.” 

“...Ah.” He had realized the group would eventually turn against him, but he had no idea it would happen so soon. Interesting, if annoying. Nevertheless, the investigation was underway soon enough as everyone did what they thought would help, the detective taking charge and putting the more physically able participants in charge of guarding the crime scene. 

Of course, Daichi was singled out as the potential culprit, so the group excluded him from their planning, with a stern warning that he would be under watch. That didn’t particularly impact him though, since it gave him the opportunity to go over the footage with his mask.

“I hope you're not planning on standing there for the entire investigation.” Looking up, he found Shindou staring at him. 

“I do not think it'd be wise for me to do anything, given that I'm a primary suspect. Kirino-san was quite clear on that point.” 

“...Follow me,” commanded Shindou. 

“Hm?” 

“If you are indeed the culprit then it's foolish to leave you alone,” she explained as she crouched down by the body. “So you might as well make yourself useful and help me.”

“...You are quite interesting, Shindou-san.” Standing up straight, he gave her a thumbs up. “Very well! I shall assist you on your investigation, and prove my innocence at the same time!” Of course, that part would be simple given how he knew exactly what had happened between the “lucky” student and the firefighter.

“You can clear your name later. Just don't get in my way.” Reaching into the pockets of the victim, Shindou began her investigation, ignoring the unnerved stares she received from the two guards.

“Don't worry Shindou-san! I swear, I am on your side!” As he lied, Daichi smirked behind his mask. 

At the very least, Daichi concluded as he watched Shindou search through the corpse's pockets, she seemed fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey so hoshi's here yay~ sorry about the wait meant to upload this sooner but then kiwami arrived and i got sucked into that so... yeah. Anyways feel like i should mention this, I apologize if i the quality of my writing dips during certain future characters. There are certain yet to arrive characters I just don't like, though I'll do my best to not let bias get to me.
> 
> Anyways hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


	6. Pain and loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hc#something due to some implications i believe their may be multiples of one ultimate provided they are different genders.

Opening his eyes, Ryouma once again found himself in his personal hell. Glancing around the white room, his eyes landed upon the window in the room, the moon greeting him. As the soft beeping of the heart rate monitor sounded out, blissfully oblivious to the thoughts whirring inside his mind, he continued to stare at the moon. 

Looking down, he found needle inserted into his arm. For a moment, he considered pulling it out, but he reconsidered, looking elsewhere. Finding a slip of paper on a small stand next to the bed, he reached for it. 

Flipping the folded sheet in his hand, he found nothing telling him what was in it. Opening the paper, Ryouma's eyes widen as he recognized the handwriting. 

‘Just my luck, huh? Sign up for this show and then they pull out this virtual reality shit. I guess I won't be getting my wish. Well, don't have much to say for whoever I become. Good luck, maybe you'll find a reason for why she joined.’ 

Rereading the small note over and over again, Ryouma couldn't keep his body from trembling. He couldn't remember writing it, so why did it have his handwriting? If he had written it, then what wish was he talking about? Why did who join? Before he could further question the note, one possibility came to mind. 

Masami, his former captain and girlfriend. Who was dead. He thought. Or was she?

Shaking his head, he banished the thoughts from his head. She couldn’t be alive, and there was no way she would sign up for something like this. The note must be fake. One of those sick bastards must have forged it.

It had to be a lie, it had to be a lie, it has to be a lie, _it has to be a lie._

As the taste of iron filled his mouth, he realized that he had been biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. Glancing down at his hands, he found that the note in his clenched hands had been shredded into tiny strips of paper. 

Tossing the paper to the ground, Ryouma began to breathe deeply as his chest ached. Heavily coughing, he grasped his chest as water started filling his lungs again. Falling back onto his bed, a sharp pain shocked his head. 

Ryouma’s vision began to blur as the pain continued to intensify. As his coughing increased, so did the rapid beeping of his heart monitor. Suddenly, a soothing sensation filled his body, letting him drift off. 

\-------------- 

Flipping through the multiple cameras within Saishu academy, Daichi watched as the Ultimates, excluding Maki Harukawa, searched the newly opened areas. He questioned why so many of them had seemed perfectly fine with letting Momota be the only one to look after the newly revealed assassin. He assumed it was mostly because of the story settings. Depending on the season, Ultimates could be some of the least cautious and most oblivious idiots that ever existed. And so far...this group wasn’t looking like one of the better ones.

Though, at the same time, he wondered if what the monokubs were doing was intentional. Monodam murdering its siblings was rather unprecedented, after all. As far as he could remember while they were entirely autonomous AI, they were really only supposed to add gags to each season and occasionally assist Monokuma. Perhaps this was something that Tsumugi had deliberately set up? Or was it just a consequence of her deciding to bring in her favorite Monokub designs from the past seasons?

Going back to his surveillance, he soon noticed Momota was talking with Harukawa. Of course, it was a given that he was the one to reach out to her, considering that the two were intended to be each other’s romantic interests. A feeling of disgust washed over Daichi as he watched the two, feeling more and more like a creeper with each passing second. 

Writing down that their relationship was progressing as planned, he once again changed cameras, this time going to the view that the audience would be seeing. 

And there was Iruma performing maintenance on Kiibo. 

Hastily moving to a different camera, he found Chabashira helping Yumeno move around. Yet another relationship that was progressing according to plan. Grimacing slightly at the thought of having to bring up the ways the contestants’ “programming” had influenced them towards certain romantic partners when they eventually came out, he once again changed cameras.

This time, he found Saihara within the computer room, where the supposed VR machine lay. Although, in reality, all it actually did was transfer their minds into a separate avatar in another layer of the simulation.

As he gazed at the giant machine that appeared similar to an old gaming console, Daichi found himself wondering if it would be used for this murder, or the next. Given that the scripts stated that Shinguji was most likely to kill someone next, it wasn't likely that he'd use it. 

Unless the lanky anthropologist somehow managed to topple it over to crush someone. Not likely given it's weight and the cables holding it up, though still a possibility. Stranger murders had been committed. Glancing back at Saihara he noticed that he had found the memory light, with Ouma sneaking up on him in the process. 

Moving to the cafeteria camera as Ouma decided that would be their meeting place, he waited for everyone to file in as he went over what had happened the previous day. Even though Hoshi had reacted negatively at that moment, Daichi still thought it would be best to check up on him again later. It would also be good to check up on Rantarou as well, lest he wind up getting lonely. Or worse, wind up having to spend time with the staff members.

As Kiibo walked into the cafeteria, Daichi switched to his point of view, allowing him see the memory as it was shown to the contestants. A part of him was thankful that he didn't need to deal with the memory light during his season, what with how it kept altering the contestants’ view of the world. Although, that was probably because of how simple his was in comparison to the latest seasons.

Soon enough, everyone began to file in, including Harukawa, surprisingly. Although it appeared she only came because Momota dragged her there. It came as no surprise to Daichi that she promptly left as soon as she was able.

The memory began to play after Saihara turned it on, bring forth the image of the contestant’s own funeral. Something which understandably caused some of them to freak out. However, due to Momota’s words of encouragement, they did their best to put it behind them. As they seemed to do with anything that appeared too difficult to confront directly.

Closing his laptop as everyone left the cafeteria, Daichi put away his notes. Standing up, he left his office so as to stretch his legs, mentally reminding himself to visit the former ultimates.

\------

There wasn't much that could be done in the facility. It was a secluded area, mainly set up to keep every safe and mostly comfortable for the season. Of course, the staff members were perfectly fine with passing their days interacting with each other.

Less so for Rantarou, whose experiences with said staff members led to him deciding to stay in his room as long as possible. Though that left even less for him to actually do.

Flipping through the channels on the tv set up in his room, he was thankful that there were actually other shows he could watch instead of being forced to sit through a live showing of the Killing Game. Although, nearly every other commercial was about said show, mostly consisting of sinister, shadowy, pink-eyed outlines of the “contestants” in various poses. Most just had music and text, though some actually did have them saying things that he couldn’t recall ever hearing.

Deciding on a food channel, if for no reason other than to have some background noise, Rantarou leaned back into his bed and idly watched the chef on the screen cook something that looked mildly appetizing. He found his thoughts drifting, and wondered if he should pick up cooking. Sure, he remembered helping his sisters cook, and his journal seemed to agree with those memories, but he himself had never cooked by himself. 

Of course, he had no idea when he would be able to. While Rantarou was fairly certain Ikeru was telling the truth and they’d be able to leave after the recovery period, he had no idea how long that would be. At the very least, he wanted to keep his interactions with the staff to a minimum. Especially after that nurse the other night kept badgering him for “behind the scenes details”.

Sadly for him, it would also be some time before he could talk with his fellow contestants. Though, given how Hoshi had reacted, it might be for the best to wait before seeing them. More so for those who were executed, considering how excruciating it was supposed to be.

At the very least, he wouldn't have to be suspicious of them all when they came out. Thinking about his fellow contestants, he glanced down at his journal. He had stopped reading after learning about the previous seasons. A part of him really dreaded seeing just what had happened to all these people he had supposedly known. Especially since he still wasn’t sure why they had actually died in the last seasons. Bracing himself for what he might see, he picked up the journal and opened it up to where he last left off.

Looking down at the info that would let him contact those who had survived season fifty, he turned the page. Rather than finding info on season fifty one, he found another note that his previous self had written. 

Unlike the original one, which had a calm and confident feeling to it, this note had an aura of unease. Given how this was after finding out he had been in a previous season, and had to be in another, it did make sense. In fact...at that point, he might have been a completely different person, learning just what he lost for the first time. 

...Would it get any easier?

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Rantarou turned the page and felt himself tense. At the top of the page was the next “set” of Ultimates he couldn’t remember, though this one was more...detailed. The person, their talent, how and when they died, starting with Masami Ryuzaki, the Ultimate Tennis Player and the first victim of season fifty one, and ending with the mastermind of the season.

Rantarou sighed, a feeling of melancholy settling over him as he read about these people, his former friends, allies, acquaintances and enemies, all of whom he could never truly remember. Still, he read on, trying to commit these names to memory. He owed them that much.

\------

Staring down at the now cold plate of curry and rice that a nurse had brought him, Ryouma remained still and silent. He had no desire to eat anything they gave him. Even if he did, he couldn't trust it to be safe. 

After all, he was trapped in a place full of people who reveled over a killing game. Who knew what any of them could do? These people could be even crazier than the people he knew back in prison.

At that thought, he leaned back, recalling his time in prison. Recalling all the people stuck there, some on death row, everyone there because they committed horrible crimes. Some more severe than his, others less. He recalled the people who should’ve known; those who regretted their sins and those who reveled in them. 

_And he couldn't remember what any of them looked like._

Gripping the bedsheets, he shook his head. There was no way what he remembered was fake. It couldn’t just be all part of some tv show. It was just too stupid, too ludicrous. The people here had to be some cult or...or maybe a club of psychotic rich people. Anything made more sense than the idea that people, the general public, were watching them _suffer just for their amusement-_

As he started coughing heavily again, he heard the door open, the feeling of water in his lungs clearing in a wave of alarm. Looking up, he found the man who was there the second time he woke up standing in the doorway. The bastard he couldn’t help blaming for his current situation. 

“...They’re just gonna keep bringing you food until you eat.” Scowling at him, Ryouma remained silent. “Either that, or you'll be put on an IV drip.” At Ryouma’s lack of an answer, the man leaned against the wall. “I never introduced myself. My name is Daichi Ikeru.” 

“...” Looking away from him Ryouma stared out the window. Dimly, he could hear waves. “Where’s Amami?”

“In his room. He’s avoiding the staff but he's…as okay as he can be.” Pushing up his glasses, Ikeru sighed. “The staff members here are can be quite intense-” 

“What? What the hell are you bastards doing to him-” 

“ _Nothing_. Or, at least, nothing directly harmful.” Ikeru sighed. 

“The other staff members here are all fans of that game you...participated in. As such, they have an overly positive view of this whole mess. _And are really damn annoying about it_ ,” he muttered, glancing to the side before looking back at Ryouma. “I can say right now, they won't understand what you're going through. So...chances are they'll wind up harassing you for information.” 

“Then tell them to stay away from me,” grunted Ryouma, his fists clenched.

“I have. They don’t listen to me. As is, all I can do is warn you,” replied Ikeru as he stepped away from the wall. 

“Well you told me, so you can go now.” 

“Are you certain-” At Ryouma’s glare, he paused, sighing. “...Fine. Just let me say this. I know what you're going through is rough, bu-” 

“You don't know anything,” Ryouma cut him off, his tone icy. 

Ikeru raised an eyebrow at him. “...Yeah, sure. I probably don't. Just try to eat something, okay? It’ll get worse if you don’t.” 

With that said, Ikeru left the room. Silence soon settled in the room again as Ryouma looked back down at the plate of curry and rice in front of him. Gritting his teeth, he shattered the silence by tossing the plate straight at the ground.

He stared at the mess of broken fragments and ruined food. Stared at the mess of rice and sauce and bits of meat, mixing, spreading across the tiles. Fragments of porcelain in a mess of meat and blood, fragments of a skull, broken open, a smashed head. 

As he watched the spreading mess with an odd sense of familiarity, Ryouma found himself wondering why that image was so vivid in his mind. If his memories were fake, if he hadn’t murdered those gangsters, if he hadn’t smashed their skulls open with a steel tennis ball...why did he know exactly what a crushed human head looked like?

\--------

That could have gone better, Daichi thought to himself as he walked through the halls, heading to Akamatsu’s room for his daily check in. So far, he had completely failed at getting Hoshi to even attempt at acclimating to his new situation, and he had no idea how to handle Akamatsu and Toujo when they woke up. 

In addition to that, he still had to deal with the rest of the contestants, minus Kiibo and Tsumugi, once they finally exited the simulation. Why was he put in charge of taking care of a bunch of traumatized teenagers and young adults again? Oh, wait, he volunteered.

Daichi sighed. All he could really hope for is that the former contestants would at least support one another once this mess was over.

Stopping in the middle of the hall, he looked up at one of the tv screens lining the hallway walls. The screen was currently showing a first person view of Kiibo approaching Yonaga, the Artist appearing to perk up at the sight of the show’s “camera”. Well, no, Kiibo was still an intelligent being. He shouldn’t regard him as-

“Yes, we get to see more of Angie!” Glancing away from the screen and further down the hall, he found a doctor and nurse staring at another screen. “Man, that was close. Shinguji almost won that FTE vote.” 

“I don't even know why he keeps getting so many votes. He's way too creepy,” muttered the nurse, apparently entirely unaware of what irony was. 

Deciding he was too tired to deal with any of his “coworkers”, Daichi continued to walk past them. Thankfully, neither one decided to say anything to him.

Arriving at Akamatsu’s room, he paused in front of the door and took a deep breath, torn between a guilty hope that the girl was still asleep and an irritated awareness that she would likely be waking up soon, if not at this point. Opening the door, he looked into the room and paused. Her bed was empty.

Before he could even blink, something suddenly collided with his right temple. Letting out a gasp of pain, he dropped his notes and clutched at his head, before noticing movement out of the corner of his eye and raising his hand. Whatever hit him slammed into the palm of his hand and he immediately grabbed it, wrenching it away from his head. 

His head throbbing, he blinked pained tears out of his eyes as he stared at a pale, exhausted, and visibly terrified Kaede Akamatsu, who was quite noticeably bleeding from her arm. Daichi blinked as it slowly dawned on him at the girl desperately trying to yank the IV pole out of his grasp had ripped out all the medical equipment attached to her.

Which was about when Akamatsu collapsed to her knees, her hands going to her throat as the sound of rough, hacking coughs filled the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatw name for this chapter is hoshi suffering ft. Surprise guest kaede. On the record i fully blame red for the final bit with hoshi. Anyways hope you all enjoyed the chapter, meant to get it out before v3 was released but well things happened.speaking of v3 that localization is... definetly a thing. 
> 
> Rk: I fully accept blame for my part in this. Hope you're all enjoying the story, and yes, the localization is a thing.
> 
> Anyways feel free to leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed. See you next time!


	7. Final performance of a pianist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes out to Valkyri as a late birthday present. If you haven't checked out their stories then you totally should.

Kaede Akamatsu had always considered herself to be a take-charge kind of person. Even as a young girl, she was a natural born leader. Well, whenever she could tear herself away from playing piano, that is. So when she found herself in a killing game, she did what was natural and took the lead, becoming a pillar for everyone trapped there.

Even after some began to reject her words of encouragement and attempts to help, she still wished to lead everyone to safety above all else. No matter what it took, she would save everyone and become friends with them. She was prepared to do anything. 

Even if it meant taking a life. Even if it meant being hated by everyone. What she wasn't prepared for though, was killing the wrong person. However, she made up her mind, and with her life on the line, she would find the mastermind. 

As the trial progressed, her hopes began to diminish. Had she and Saihara been wrong? Was the mastermind really one of them?

In the end, she couldn't keep doubting everyone. So she told the truth. How she had lied, how she had killed. In her final moments, she told everyone her wish. 

That they would all survive, that they would all become friends. Even as she was hanged, her mind was focused on that one ideal. And, even as the air was ripped from her lungs and her throat was crushed by that brutal rope, she found a sort of solace in that hope that her friends would all be safe. Such were the final moments of Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist.

\------

Opening her eyes, Kaede immediately gasped for breath as she grasped at her throat. Thrashing about as she tried to breathe through her crushed throat, she was dimly aware of the sound of things crashing to the ground around her. Suddenly, a sharp sting from her arm tore her out of her panic and a rush of air filled her lungs.

Her breathing started to slow down as her panic subsided. Calmer now, she looked down at her arm and blood flowing out of a hole above her elbow. Grabbing the closest thing she could use, the blanket that had been laid on top of her, she pressed it to her arm, wincing at the sting as she tried to stop the bleeding. Looking around in confusion, it quickly dawned on her that she was in a hospital room. Which explained the IV pole on the floor, but raised many more questions.

Rubbing at her throat with her free hand, she tried to get off the bed. However, she immediately stumbled when her feet hit the floor, sending her right to the ground. Grunting in pain, Kaede pushed herself up, her throat starting to get tighter again. She glanced around for something to help, her eyes quickly going to fallen IV pole, its needle slick with her blood.

Taking a deep breath and grabbing the pole, Kaede used it to slowly push herself back to her feet. She leaned on it, grateful for the support, and started making her way towards the door. She was nearly there when some muffled voices sounded out from the other side. She tried to call out to them, only to begin coughing. Trying to catch her breath, she began to hear voices through the door as whoever was there got closer.

“So, who do you think is going to die next? I think it'll be Gonta-kun.” 

“Personally hoping it's Iruma. She's way too bitchy.” 

Kaede paused, pressing a hand to her mouth to stifle her coughing as she stepped back from the door and leaned against a wall, her mind awhirl with what she just heard. Who were those people? What were they saying? Why were they talking about her fellow ultimates? _Why were they wondering who would die next?!_

As the voices began to drift away, her grip on the pole tightened. Had they somehow been saved, only to be put in another life and death situation? What were these people doing to everyone? 

Kaede was broken out of her thoughts as the sound of footsteps stopped right outside her door. Time seemed to slow down as she saw the door slowly open. A flash of red hair was all she saw before she swung the pole at the intruder’s head.

As the man gasped in pain, clutching his head, she swung again, only for him to grab it. Trying to pull the pole from his hand, one thought filled her head. She would find everyone and escape. 

She would find everyone and escape. Find everyone and escape. _Find everyone and escape. Find everyone and es-_

Grasping at her throat again, she gasped for breath as her windpipe was crushed, the sensation of being yanked up and jerked down filling her body as she collapsed. There was something pulling on her, trying to pull her back, to that hell. The Flea Waltz echoed in her ears as her vision went dark, the dim sound of voices surrounding her behind the music. 

Her last thought before the darkness claimed her again was one of confusion. She could’ve sworn that piece didn’t involve singers.

\---------

Daichi winced as he rubbed at his throbbing head, trying to keep quiet as he headed to Rantarou’s room. While he wasn’t too badly hurt by Akamatsu’s sudden attack, he would likely still get a bruise from the unpleasant experience, according to that moron Manobu. Who had also decided that, due to Akamatsu's actions, she, along with all losing ultimates once they woke up, would have to be restrained until they could be examined properly and declared fit to interact with others. Which probably wouldn't help them remain calm upon waking up. 

Of course, given that they could hurt themselves or someone else in their initial panic, it was a better alternative than something like stationing guards around their rooms. Though such measures shouldn’t have been necessary if the idiots he had to work with actually did their jobs and properly set up the monitoring equipment in Akamatsu’s room.

Daichi sighed in annoyance as he arrived at Rantarou's room, deciding to put his “coworkers” and their incompetence out of his mind for the moment. He opened the door and found Rantarou lying in bed and reading his journal, his eyes focused entirely on the small book as the tv in the room displayed a cooking channel. Daichi watched Rantarou for a moment before clearing his throat to get his attention.

“Sorry for interrupting you,” he began as Rantarou glanced over at him. “I just wanted to check in on you.” 

“Oh. Er, thanks.” Closing his journal, Rantarou set it down and swung his legs off the bed, facing Daichi. “I’m fine for now. How’s Hoshi-kun?” 

“He’s doing as well as he can. If you're any indication, the aftereffects from the game should fade from him soon.” Sighing, Daichi rubbed his head, drawing Rantarou’s attention to the little bump near his temple. “I do have some more news though.” 

“...Is it good news?” 

“Akamatsu woke up, but she still needs to recover.”

“Oh, that’s...that’s great to hear,” Rantarou replied, looking thoughtful for a moment, before frowning. “Did she hit you?”

Daich blinked, then chuckled under his breath. “Observant as always. Yes, she did, though I imagine it was out of panic instead of any malicious intent.” 

“...If she woke up alone that's understandable.” Muttered Rantarou. “Actually, why did she wake up alone? Was no one available to keep watch?

“More like no one felt like watching her. Especially when they could be enjoying the killing game from front row seats.” Sighing, Daichi rubbed his head. “Regardless, I'm going to be keeping an eye on her. Though that’s definitely not something I'm looking forward to, especially given what her setting for the season is.” 

“...If you don't mind me asking, what exactly was planned for her?” asked Rantarou.

Daichi sighed again. He was doing that a lot lately. “Aside from being the ‘protagonist’ of this season, she, like many others, had an intended romantic interest.” Unknown to Daichi, Rantarou glanced at the journal at his words. 

“The people in charge can make us...make the contestants fall in love with each other?” 

“To a certain extent, yes. They can set up situations designed to bring the ‘characters’ together romantically, but it's still up to the people themselves to act upon their feelings.” Pushing up his glasses Daichi continued. “Of course, not every intended romance happens. Sometimes they end up just becoming friends or the relationship falls apart entirely.” 

“So how do they do that? Set these things up, I mean,” questioned Rantarou, glancing back down at his journal. 

“Aside from making the personalities complementary, the suspension bridge effect is also used.” At Rantarou’s confused look, Daichi explained. “Take Akamatsu and Saihara, for example. Her nature to lead causes him gravitate towards her because of his own dependency of others. To add to that, they were also the first person they met in the killing game. Initial impressions often set the tone for how the contestants will interact in the future, so the writers often rig things to bring out certain results.

“For instance, imagine you woke up in an unknown location with a younger girl who’s very clearly terrified and needs to be calmed down. Your own past experiences with your sisters might cause you to assume that same ‘big brother’ role with her, making you favorably inclined to that girl and potentially more careful around the other contestants because you’re being protective of her.” Daichi winces as Rantarou visibly stiffens, but continues on. 

“Another example would be Chabashira. Given her hostility to men, she would naturally be on edge if the first person she encountered upon waking up in a strange place was a man. And in that case, she would likely become attached to the first female she saw afterwards, especially if their initial interaction was positive.” 

“They… they certainly plan things out,” muttered Rantarou. 

“Given how long this mess has been going, it's to be expected. They can't just write something down and expect it happen, so they have to use these methods. Although, as I said, it's not completely effective. There have been quite a few cases where they miscalculated and an interaction turned out much better or much worse than they planned for.” 

“So that's going to be something you'll have to bring up with Akamatsu-san? The...idea that her feelings towards Saihara-kun might be fake?” 

“As I said, it’s not something I'm looking forward to. Romance isn't exactly my strong suit. Regardless, I'm not letting any of the staff do it. Those lackwits would probably try to convince her she’s destined to be with him.” 

“...And what if she does want to be with him?” 

“Then it'll be her decision.” Responded Daichi, as he turned to the door. “She's no longer a pawn in their killing game. If she wants to be with him, if she doesn't, regardless of what she chooses. What she does from this point on is her own choice. 

“The same goes for you, and all of them when they get out.” With that he waved Rantarou goodbye, heading out of the room. 

\------

Waiting for Akamatsu to awaken from her sedated slumber, Daichi rubbed his eyes. He had no idea when she would wake up, given how it was nearly midnight already, and he was actually fairly exhausted from all the work he’d had to do that day. The throbbing pain in his head certainly didn’t help things.

However, given that Akamatsu was now strapped down to her bed, he’d decided that it would be best for someone to be there when she woke up. And he certainly didn’t trust the other staff members to handle her situation properly.

Granted, what he was going to tell her probably wouldn’t help her mental state much. And chances were that the letter she had written wouldn't help either. Rubbing his head, a part of him wondered if trying to make his face appear nicer would help. He glanced a nearby tv screen and tried grinning at his reflection, before immediately dropping it. Clearly he needed more practice. 

However, before he could continue, a sharp gasp of breathe caught his attention. Looking down at Akamatsu, he found her coughing as she roused from her slumber. 

“Breathe in and out, the pain will pass,” he told her, trying to keep his voice steady and calming. It didn’t seem to help, since Akamatsu immediately turned to look at him and began to struggle in her restraints, clearly panicking again. Raising a hand in a placating manner, Daichi tried speaking in an even softer tone, hoping this time it would actually work. “I'm not going to hurt you. I'll take off those restraints soon, but please, remain calm, okay?” 

Thankfully it appeared to have worked as she stopped moving, although her breaths were quick and shallow. Slowly moving he remove the restraints holding her, immediately stepping back as he's done. Rubbing her now free wrists, she looked apprehensively at Daichi. 

“...Do you remember anything?” 

“Where… where is-” A sudden coughing fit cut her off. Daichi promptly grabbed the bottle of water he’d prepared for this exact scenario and handed it to her. Taking it from his hands, Akamatsu drank half of the bottle in one go. Lowering it from her mouth, she took in a deep breath, before staring at him. “Where is everyone?” 

Daichi tried not to frown, pondering on how to answer for a moment. “They're okay. That's all I can say for now.” 

“Then why were there people talking about who would die next?”

Pausing for a moment, Daichi mentally cursed the staff for their idiocy again. Taking a deep breath, he decided being clear and honest would work best. “The killing game isn't real. It's a simulation.”

“...What?” 

“Aside from you and your...friends, everything within Saishu Academy was something generated by the simulation you were in. That inc-” Before he could finish his sentence, Akamatsu cut him off. 

“W-What about Amami-kun?!” Dropping the water bottle from her hands, Akamatsu sat up. “Y-You just said it wasn’t real, right? Is he okay?!” 

“...Even in a situation like this, you act like that,” muttered Daichi. “Amami is okay. He's currently asleep in his own room here.” 

Tears began to form in Akamatsu’s eyes at the news. “H-he’s alive, I can't believe it.” 

Bile began to form in Daichi’s throat at what he was about to say. “That's not all, the killing game isn't the only thing that isn't real.” Pausing to take a deep breath Daichi continued. “Your memories are also fake.” 

“...Huh?” Her once tearful expression was replaced by one of confusion. “W-what are you saying?” 

“Prior to your awakening within Saishu Academy, your memories were altered by the neurology team for the Killing Game,” Daichi explained, keeping his eyes on Akamatsu. “Most of your memories are likely fabrications set in place to ensure that your...character, for lack of a better word, would act and react in certain ways for the sake of the writing team’s plot.”

Akamatsu stared at him, before a nervous little giggle slipped from her mouth. “Th-That...O-Okay, okay, you got me. I’m sorry for hitting you over the head earlier.”

Daichi raised an eyebrow silently, prompting her to keep speaking. “R-Really, I’m sorry. I was just, kinda panicking, so you don’t need to make up something like that. Heh. I-I mean, come on. That’s just crazy! The idea that...that everything I remember is fake, that’s just unbelievable! A-And what was that about a ‘writing team’?! Y-You’re making it sound like…like…”

Daichi sighed. “Kaede Akamatsu, you and fifteen other contestants willingly, and with a full understanding of the potential consequences, signed up to participate in the reality tv series commonly known as Danganronpa, though it is also known as ‘The Killing Game’. The series is currently in its fifty-third season, and, for the sake of the story conceived for this season, you and your fellow contestants had your memories altered to fit into specific character archetypes.”

“...Um, isn't this joke going a bit too far? Just because I believed you on the first part, doesn't mean you should try to trick me like this,” Akamatsu said, one of her hands drifting up and starting to lightly scratch her throat. 

“I'm not trying to trick you. What I'm telling you is the truth.” Seeing her still disbelieving face, Daichi frowned. “Tell me then, can you physically describe anyone in your memories?” 

“Of course I can! I can remember my friends completely! Kimihara-san is a short girl with brown haired, and Tachibana-san, she has white hair that reaches her waist!” she immediately replied, tugging on the collar of her hospital gown as her breathing started to get heavier.

Mentally cursing himself over his oversight, Daichi persevered. “Please, calm down. Why don’t you tell me what you do remember of your life before you woke up at Saishu?”

“I won several piano competitions and became the ultimate pianist!” As she said that, Akamatsu grasped the collar of her gown. “And… And… And I just had a normal life! A life that isn't fake, or a li-” Suddenly gasping for breath, Akamatsu fell back onto her bed. 

Biting his lip, Daichi heard a beep as Akamatsu was sedated, her thrashing ending abruptly. Remaining silent, he stood up and left the room, placing the letter that Akamatsu had written for herself near her bed.

\-------

The first trial had progressed interestingly. The result was unsurprising; the culprit had been far too sloppy to avoid discovery. What was actually interesting was who amongst the group had been the ones to come to the correct conclusions.

While the majority of the ultimates he had gathered had turned out to be disappointments at best and irritants at worst, immediately leaping to accuse him of being the culprit based on flimsy evidence and changing their minds with every argument, a few had truly shone during the trial. The first of those was, of course, the detective, who managed to reel in everyone accusing him so they wouldn't immediately vote. 

Of course, given that she had neglected to inspect the body, she could only contribute so much. Perhaps she had a phobia involving corpses? Odd given that she is a detective. The information he’d gathered on her certainly said nothing about such a fear.

Surprisingly enough, the one to convince everyone he wasn't the killer was the adventurer, Amami. Apparently he had saw him just a few minutes before the actual murder happened, on the other side of the of the park. Which was somewhat concerning, given that he hadn’t seen the other man there. So he was either a skilled enough liar to speak falsehoods clearly in front of a crowd during a life or death situation, or he was just that good at remaining hidden. Either way, Amami was someone to watch.

Finally, the last one to shine was Shindou herself. Not only had she been able to solve half of the mysteries by herself, she also picked up on the fact that the firefighter was the killer, revealing it to the entire group and proving her assertion correct when he argued. Which, of course, led them to the current situation. 

“So in the end, it was you,” muttered Shindou. Her expression was difficult to decipher. She wasn’t triumphant, but neither did she seem saddened by the impending death of her fellow ultimate.

“I-it was an accident! I didn't mean to do it!” yelled the blackened, much more clearly panicked.

“Stuff it you asshole, you choked her to death! There's no way that was an accident!” retorted Taiga in response, angry as always.

“Please, stop.” Speaking up, Daichi caught everyone's attention. “He has already been sentenced to death. There is no need to continue.” 

“He still to-”

“And if he hadn't, all our loved ones would have died!” yelled Daichi, continuing to play his role, even though he himself had no motive, given he had no loved ones. A look of confusion crossed everyone's faced, before it was replaced by realization. 

“The motive…” 

“Even if two lives had to be taken, many more were saved…You should know how it is.” Finishing off his sentiment, he looked up at the firefighter. 

“I...I…” Tears began to stream down his face.

“H-Hey, that's right! It's not his fault. It's all because of monokuma’s mo-” 

“That’s not right!” Surprise settled in the courtroom as Daichi spoke up again, cutting off Shirogane. “Even with the motive in place, it was still up to us to take it. In the end, it was his choice to kill.” Just as it was his to mastermind this killing game.

“If he hadn't done it, it could have easily been anyone else,” chimed in Shindou. 

“So even if you regret it, even if you wish you could change it, you have to accept what you did. At the very least, take solace in knowing you also saved lives.”

“M-My…My sister.” Through teary eyes, the culprit faced him. “She was my motive. Please, when you get out of here, find her.” 

“Are you all still talking? This cliche reveal is super booooooring.” Catching everyone's attention, Monokuma lazed around in his chair, focusing the ultimates’ anger on him once again.

“Y-Yeah, it's not like anyone would cry over something like this,” said Monotarou, tears streaming down his face before he noisily blew his nose into his cape. As the Monokubs began their comedy routine over who was actually crying, even though they all were crying, Daichi stared at the firefighter. Rather than being in consumed in despair, he seemed resolute. Ready to accept what was happening to him. 

Cursing his own talent that forced him to play a certain role, Daichi looked away, the image of a hero cursing his inability to help. Soon enough, Monokuma pressed the button that dragged the culprit away to his punishment. A burning pyre met the firefighter, soon leaving nothing but ashes. It seemed he truly was blackened in the end.

Everyone began to leave the courtroom, a dreadful silence falling on the room. Entering the elevator, Daichi looked back into the room and found Shindou still inside, picking up the helmet that belonged to the firefighter. As she did so, he realized something. 

He never did catch that firefighter’s name. 

\-----

Once again finding himself watching the ultimates in Saishu, Daichi waited for everyone to file into the gym, glancing at those already inside. To be specific, he focused on Yonaga and her growing ‘student council’.

Given that she had half of those still alive on her side, she could easily decide the outcome of the next trial. Provided none of her council were killed. Given the nature of the killing game though, it wouldn't be surprising if her actions caught the ire of someone who was willing to kill her. There were enough volatile personalities left that one of them could easily be pushed into retaliating against the Student Council if they went far enough. Assuming Shinguuji didn’t go right ahead with his own murderous desires before someone else could.

As the remaining students filed in, Monodam started his presentation of the motive. Given his own research on previous seasons, the third motive, or, well, fourth, in this case, given the double motive at the start, tended to be the unique one of them, often bringing forth the least sympathetic killer in a given season. As such, the current motive should follow that thread, given that Tsumugi was the mastermind and she was a stickler for the “classics”.

And it appeared that the motive was reviving someone who died. A rather odd motive, given the fact that it didn't give the contestants much incentive to kill, not to mention that they couldn't actually rev-... 

Realization slowly washed over Daichi as it dawned on him that this motive, assuming it was successful, meant that one of the four ‘losers’ would have to rejoin the killing game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everybody back from hiatus, wanted to get this out faster, but well, had difficulty writing Kaede due to how little there was of her. 
> 
> Rk: Yeah it feels like the writing team got lazy with her background. 
> 
> That actually brings me to something important. 
> 
> (Rant below) 
> 
> Okay I'm going to be honest, i really dislike v3.  
> I didn't want to say anything because well in my experience v3 fans tend to react negatively to hearing people don't like it, ranging from insults to people being extremely pretentious by saying 'you just don't understand it'. Which is odd given v3 has a message of being mindful and critical if media you intact yet they don't let anyone be critical of v3. Another theme that falls empty is how they try to say anyone could be the main character yet kodaka said that saihara had to be the main character.  
> Anyways the trials often just feel like it's padding out the runtime or trying to set up a big reveal that was easy to see coming. I don't like how most of the characters were written and or handled. And most of the 'twists' feel more like shock value rather than well earned, ie kaede dying. With how it happened in the first chapter i didn't really feel sad about her death or anything. Or how shinguji turned out to be a killer. That felt like kodaka wanted to do a double fake out but failed. 
> 
> (Rant done)
> 
> Tl;dr while i like a few things overall i dislike v3.
> 
> Anyways hope you all enjoyed, feel free to leave a comment or kudos.


	8. Adjusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of past suicide attempts

Ryouma had no idea what those lunatics had done to him, but he knew they did something. He kept seeing flashes of… something. What, exactly, he had no idea. He kept getting visions of a crushed skull. Clear, horrible images of someone, a person, a human being, with their head completely pulped, fragments of slick yellow bone in a mess of red.

Yet, that was clearly impossible. He had been brutal with those mafia bastards, sure, but...he couldn’t recall killing someone like that. He didn’t…Why couldn’t he remember what his victims looked like? They were just...grey. Grey men in black suits, their heads erupting in pink-

Right. Blood is pink. Bright, vivid, staining...So why was he seeing red? Why did…

Ryouma stared at his arm for a moment. At his wrist. It would be easy to check. It's not like it would be the first time. It didn't even have to be a big as before. 

Just a small cut and he'll prove that whatever he was seeing is fake. Gritting his teeth ,he slowly reach for his wrist. However, before he reached it, he noticed a tube protruding from his arm. It was what those people had used to keep him sedated. 

Realizing that all he had to do was pull it out, he immediately stopped in his movements and took a deep breath. Ryouma waited for his body to stop shivering, steadying his breathing as he grabbed hold of the tube.

All he had to do was pull. Just a swift yank and he'd prove them wrong. Even if it wasn't safe, it was his only option. To prove that his life, and everyone he knew, wasn't a lie. 

_He wished everyone would stop staring at him. ___

__At the sudden thought, he immediately grabbed his head. Why did he think that? Who was that thought referring to? Why did the image of a waiting room full of teens flash in his head?_ _

__Desperately grabbing his hair, he could only question what was happening to him. Ryouma couldn't ask anyone there because he couldn't trust _anyone_ there. They would just lie to him. _ _

__In this messed up hospital, he had no one to rely on. At least, no one he was allowed to meet so far. If he could meet up with Amami, then maybe he could at least learn more about what was going on._ _

__Sadly, until he was allowed to walk around, that hope remained a pipe dream. Even if he were allowed to talk with him, what would he say? Ryouma had no idea what kind of person Amami really was._ _

__Given that he was also in the same situation, Ryouma hoped Amami was on his side. There was always the possibility Amami was working for those people. Even if he had been the first to ‘die’, he had been adamant that no one tried anything._ _

__“Excuse me, Hoshi-kun?” As if summoned by his thoughts, Amami appeared at the doorway. Even though it had only been a few days since he last saw him, Amami looked much worse, visible bags under his eyes and a strained quality to his smile that hadn’t been there at...the school._ _

__“...Hey Amami. You look worse for wear.”_ _

__“Yeah…The bedside manner of the staff here isn't great.” Putting on a weak smile at his halfhearted attempt at humor, Amami closed the door behind him._ _

__“Hmph, you can say that again.” Thankful for the distraction, Ryouma did his best to focus on Amami as he walked over to the nearest chair and flopped down on it, letting out a deep sigh. “Are you...How are you doing?”_ _

__“I have no idea…” Amami groaned, pressing his hands to his eyes and pushing his bangs up as he slouched in the chair. He sighed, dropping his hands and looking back at Ryouma. “And you?”_ _

__“About the same. Worse, I guess.” Ryouma watched him for a moment. Amami’s smile slowly dropped as they kept staring at each other. “What did your note say?”_ _

__“My note? Do you mean the notebook?” Notebook?_ _

__“You have a notebook? Not just one note?”_ _

__“No, I...yes, I have a notebook. I...This isn’t my first time participating in a killing game.”_ _

__“Wh...What do you mean? Why were you in a different game?” questioned Ryouma, staring at Amami in some shock. Then again...Amami had mentioned some odd things back at the school. Was that why he had amnesia? They took his memories of the past games?_ _

__“I don't know the details, but it seems I ‘sacrificed’ myself in my previous games. The punishment I got was having to do another game. And then I did it enough times to become the ‘Ultimate survivor’.”_ _

___”And with his third win under his belt, Rantarou Amami has been granted the title Ultimate Survivor!” ____ _

____Letting out another half-hearted chuckle, Amami stared at the floor. “At least I don't have to do that again.”_ _ _ _

____“...So what now then? If we aren't a part of this...game these people are doing anymore ,what happens to us?”_ _ _ _

____“We have to stay here until we're allowed to leave. Afterwards…I have no idea really. Ikeru-kun mentioned some things, but didn't go into detail.”_ _ _ _

____“That guy… you shouldn't trust what he says.” A look of confusion crossed Amami’s face before Ryouma continued. “Isn't it obvious? He's trying to peddle some story that our memories are fake. Not to mention that insane idea that the Killing Game is some popular show.”_ _ _ _

____Amami sighed. “That part is real. I know it for a fact.”_ _ _ _

____“What? How?”_ _ _ _

____“Take a look outside your room. There are tv screens all over this place, showing the killing game being broadcasted. The nurses and doctors here are fans of it too.” Amami grimaced, scratching at the back of his head. “They’ve been...enthusiastic about telling me just how much they enjoy the show. About how I acted in the previous seasons, about how some of them think I was ‘better back then’.”_ _ _ _

____Amami chuckled darkly, his hand still on his head. “They even assigned me a therapist who has toys of me. Models, sets, cards...We’re a part of a franchise, apparently. One built on sacrificing human lives for entertainment.”_ _ _ _

____“...That’s impossible.”_ _ _ _

____“It’s the truth. Everything here points to it being the truth. And the only reason either of us are alive is because these people...they decided to move things into a VR system. I’m not completely sure why, but...they would’ve let us die if things hadn’t been changed.” Amami’s hand was clutching the back of his head. He looked like he was in pain. “...I guess we were just lucky.”_ _ _ _

____Ryouma remembered his note. ‘Just my luck.’_ _ _ _

____“...Yeah. Lucky.”_ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____Truth be told, while this season wasn’t the first time the “reviving the dead” motive had been use, mostly due to some of the more sadistic masterminds enjoying the potential such a motive had for driving people to desperation through twisted hope, this would be the first time the motive was actually somewhat plausible._ _ _ _

____Of course, the problem would be getting whoever was ‘revived’ to willingly go back in. Provided the ritual succeeded, of course. Considering the presence of Angie and her god, it was almost a guarantee that the contestants would at least try. If Tojo was chosen, then it would be simple to put her back in, since she had yet to awaken. However, if it were someone else, then things wouldn't be so simple._ _ _ _

____For now, those awake deserved to know what could happen to them, and, as such, he was on his way to see Rantarou. Unfortunately, Daichi wound up running into him before he could fully consider how to explain it._ _ _ _

____“Ah, Ikeru-kun. Is something on your mind?”_ _ _ _

____“Amami…Yes, I suppose you can say that. I have something i need to tell you. You're not busy right now, right?”_ _ _ _

____Shaking his head no, Rantarou walked alongside Daichi, falling in step with him easily. “I was just going to grab something to eat for Hoshi-kun and I.”_ _ _ _

____“Ah. So he's doing well enough for you two to talk.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah. I just hope that the workers here don't bother him as much…” Trailing off, Rantarou looked at the ground before he stopped moving. Daichi stopped as well, raising an eyebrow at him. “That reminds me, earlier I heard someone mention something odd.”_ _ _ _

____“Do you know what the ‘love key’ is?”_ _ _ _

____Daichi stared at Rantarou. He blinked, watching at Rantarou stared back at him, the other man looking increasingly confused as the silence dragged on. “...Are you okay?”_ _ _ _

____Daichi was not okay. To be more specific, he was currently mentally swearing at every single bastard god who decided to put him on this hellhole of an earth and in the truly unfortunate position of explaining an object he personally regarded as an incredibly vile violation of trust due to its mind altering properties at best. At worst…_ _ _ _

____Daichi shuddered, something that did not go unnoticed by Rantarou, before awkwardly coughing into his fist and attempting to explain, “Ah. Yes, that is. An object. Available for purchase by the contestants.”_ _ _ _

____“...If it were that simple, you wouldn't have said it like that.”_ _ _ _

____“Well, it is a key. One that opens a facility within the academy. Which is called the Hotel Kumasutra...A love hotel.” Rantarou’s eyes widened._ _ _ _

____“What? Why would that be built in the fi-...” Staring at Daichi’s weary expression, Rantarou paused. “...That’s not the worse part is it?”_ _ _ _

____“...The hotel also affects whoever doesn't have the key when they enter. The mental effect there makes them view whoever else is in the room as their ‘ideal lover’, regardless of who they may be, or what their previous relationship was like. Added to that is whoever doesn't have the key doesn't ever remember ever entering the hotel in the first place. Not to mention if the key wielder rejects their advances it causes the recipient to undergo massive heartbreak.” Which some past protagonist have used to get rid of those they considered dangerous._ _ _ _

____Disgust replaced the shock that had filled Rantarou’s face. “Why…Why would anyone create that?!”_ _ _ _

____Grateful that the hallway they were in was empty so no one heard Rantarou’s outburst, Daichi sighed. “Well, the official reason is that it allows the viewers to see a ‘special side’ of their favorite character. The real reason is more like voyeuristic wish fulfillment.”_ _ _ _

____“So… this is something anyone can get?”_ _ _ _

____“No, the only way to get the key is to buy it with enough monocoins. However, the casino is rigged so only the protagonist can win enough. Anyone who gets close immediately begins to lose them all, if they continue to gamble anyways. Thankfully, since Saihara is the protagonist of this season, the chances of him using the key are minimal,” muttered Daichi as he rubbed his head._ _ _ _

____“Saihara-kun didn't come off as depraved, so I would hope not…Has...Has this key been in other…’seasons’?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, though not all of them. There have been locations where it wouldn’t make sense to have a love hotel, or some variant such as a love castle, so they can’t exactly do it all the time. Although even without the love hotel, there are…other ways that the voyeurism is fulfilled.”_ _ _ _

____“...I’m afraid to ask what exactly you mean by that.”_ _ _ _

____“Within that world there is a certain thing called free time events, or FTEs for short, which is something everyone can do. However…after a certain number of them, the protagonist is gifted the underwear of who they befriended, for some reason.” Stunned silence was the only response Daichi received. “Right…Is there anything else you want to ask?”_ _ _ _

____“...Since i want to be able hold down my food I'm going to say no. I still have to go get Hoshi-kun some food as well.”_ _ _ _

____“I'll leave you to that then.”_ _ _ _

____“Actually wait, you said you had something to tell me?” Stopping in his tracks, Daichi realized he’d completely forgotten to mention the “resurrection” the staff could wind up forcing the awoken contestants into. Glancing at Rantarou, Daichi took a quick breath._ _ _ _

____“I’ll explain it to you later. I shouldn't keep you from eating, after all.” Not waiting for Rantarou's response, he took off, heading towards Akamatsu’s room._ _ _ _

____\-----_ _ _ _

____‘Hey there me! How’d it feel being in the world of danganronpa? Did you kill someone? Or maybe you managed to trick everyone to survive until the end? Either way, you better have won! Someone like us has no chance of losing after all!’_ _ _ _

____Try as she might, Kaede could not understand what was written in front of her. Why was this written in her handwriting, and why was it talking about her killing?_ _ _ _

____She had been willing to kill the mastermind when she was in Saishu academy, but she’d been filled with guilt every step of the way. The note made her seem almost… excited to murder someone._ _ _ _

____Gripping the paper, she balled it up and tossed it aside. She wouldn’t, couldn't believe she’d actually written that. Whoever was behind this sick prank didn't know when to stop._ _ _ _

____The sound of an opening door caught Kaede’s attention. Looking over, she found a female nurse holding a plate of food in her hands. Closing the door behind her, the nurse entered the room._ _ _ _

____“Hello, Akamatsu-san! I hope you're hungry.” Giving her a smile that Kaede could tell was fake, the nurse walked over to her and held the plate out towards her, clearly expecting her to take it._ _ _ _

____Hesitantly Kaede reached out to take the plate. As she settled it on her lap, she noticed the nurse sitting down rather than leaving. “Don't mind me, I just have to take the plate back once you're done.”_ _ _ _

____While she had never been in a hospital before, something was telling Kaede that wasn't normal procedure. Before she could ask her grumbling stomach interrupted her as she glanced at the food. Glancing down at her food she began to slowly eat it, thankful for the soft consistency of the omurice._ _ _ _

____“Soooo, how was it?” If not for the eager tone in her voice, Kaede would almost think the nurse was worried about her. Taking another bite of her food, Kaede hesitated about what she should say, only for the nurse to speak up again. “I mean, aside from the dying part. I know some people are all gung-ho about being executed, but I personally never got that.”_ _ _ _

____Gripping the utensil she was using to eat with one hand, Kaede reached up to scratch her throat at the nurse’s words. “Why… why are you asking me this?”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, sorry if, like, you’re having trouble adjusting or something.” The nurse actually sounded sheepish, though her voice was still light and chipper. “I’m just really curious. It’s not everyday you get to meet an ultimate that actually survives an execution. Or, I mean, technically you didn’t survive, but still! It’s pretty cool!”_ _ _ _

____Kaede had no idea how to respond. Why was she excited over the fact that she had been killed? “I… I’m full now.” Her appetite gone she moved the plate away from her._ _ _ _

____“Huh, you're already full? Hm… I know you're young but you shouldn't worry about eating too much.” Sighing like she was being silly, the nurse stood up to pick up the plate. “I'll let you off for now, but you should make sure to eat. You'll need the energy to make a full recovery, got it?”_ _ _ _

____“Y-Yeah…”_ _ _ _

____“Since I'm here, I just wanted to say something.” The nurse beamed at Kaede, all bright and cheerful again. “Congratulations for being one of the lucky few to become an ultimate!” At the nurse's words, she felt it become harder to breathe. “Even if you lost, you were still chosen out of millions of people! So, even though you decided to kill instead of being one of the survivors, you're still an inspiration to us all!”_ _ _ _

____Kaede could not understand what was being said to her. Was this just another part of that sick joke? If so, why did this woman’s words sound so sincere?_ _ _ _

____“Though, if I'm being honest, I am a teensy bit jealous. Don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic to be working for TDR and I’m incredibly grateful for this chance to be so close to the newest ultimates,” the nurse said, her smile shifting slightly, as if she was reminiscing about something. “I just never got the chance to be one of you.”_ _ _ _

____“W-What do you mean?” asked Kaede, focusing on that part, trying to breathe. She needed to stay focused, she needed to stay calm._ _ _ _

____“Oh, I was just never selected. I auditioned a few times, but before I knew it, I was past the age limit and that was that. I even tried styling my hair with an ahoge as a good luck charm, but it looked nowhere near as good as a natural one.”_ _ _ _

____At her words Kaede mind focused on her hair, the nurse's words being drowned out by her thoughts. Why would an ahoge be a good luck charm? Sure, she had never seen anyone else in her life with one, prior to the killing game, but it was just how her hair was._ _ _ _

____If anything, it would be a bad luck charm, given what had happened to her. Before she could continue her train of thought a hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality. “A yen for your thoughts?”_ _ _ _

____“...Why would this be a good luck charm?”_ _ _ _

____“Because it's the symbol of the main character of course! Anyone who has a natural one is guaranteed to be an ultimate if they apply!” As if aware of her boisterous she sounded the nurse looked sheepish once again. “Ah sorry, I shouldn't be so loud, It wouldn't be good if Ikeru-san heard me. He might get upset, and he's a complete jerk when he gets like that. All that stress won't do him any good, especially while we're working here.”_ _ _ _

____As she said this the nurse began to pace around the room. “Last seasons popularity must have gotten to his head. To think I actually rooted for him…”_ _ _ _

____“L-Last season?”_ _ _ _

____“Oh yeah, you probably don't remember. Ikeru-san was a participant last season. In fact, he was the mastermind of season fifty two!” What._ _ _ _

____…_ _ _ _

____What?_ _ _ _

____“Akamatsu-san?”_ _ _ _

____What?_ _ _ _

____“Oh, hm. Maybe I shouldn’t have mentioned that…”_ _ _ _

____Kaede felt the rope around her neck. Fifty two seasons. Mastermind. Fifty second _season_. **Mastermind**. _Fifty second season’s **Mastermind.**__ _ _ _

____She heard a sigh. Muttering._ _ _ _

____She heard the waltz._ _ _ _

____\--------_ _ _ _

____In the end, Daichi was unable to tell anyone about the resurrection motive. He didn’t want to interrupt Rantarou and Hoshi’s discussion, and Akamatsu had to be sedated after that idiot Yumako drove her into a panic attack. If all goes well he would be able to tell them the next day, assuming things fared better. Meanwhile, he had other responsibilities to deal with. One of which being his continued observations of the killing game._ _ _ _

____Surprisingly, it appeared that everyone was going about their normal routines, despite the motive being revealed. Changing cameras once again, Daichi began to look at the ones inside the research rooms. Most seemed to be empty, aside from Yonaga’s room. The artist seemed to be preparing something involving wax. Nothing he had to concern himself with, so he switched to another camera and found something odd._ _ _ _

____The drone inside of Iruma’s research lab seemed to be stuck somewhere. Its view was showing what appeared to be the inside a glass case that had been shoved under what he assumed was a pile of scrap, off in some corner of her lab. In a situation like this, he would have to send a report to the executives telling them that something had gone wrong. They only really paid attention if a camera was destroyed or began to malfunction._ _ _ _

____…_ _ _ _

____Well, it was only a single camera so it wasn’t like it would be a big deal. At least until they started selling this season and Iruma fans started complaining about the camera in her lab not showing what they wanted. Ah well. It wouldn't be his problem. It's not like it'll cause any problems for the game._ _ _ _

____A part of him did wonder just how she was able to trap the camera though. Was it an accident or did she somehow figure out how the cameras worked? She was quite intelligent, despite her quirks. Although... it was possible that it was something that Ouma had caused. Despite his constant belittlement of Iruma, the diminutive dictator seemed to always flitter around her when others weren't nearby._ _ _ _

____Of course, given the camera's current state, Daichi didn’t have any idea what other things Iruma may be building, whether Ouma was involved or not. Despite her own eccentricities on what she deemed a success or a failure, she was still an ultimate when it came to inventing. All that really mattered was if she had the time to complete her inventions before anything happened to her._ _ _ _

____Turning the monitor off, he closed his notes, twirling a pencil in his hand. At the way things were progressing, either Yonaga or one of her student council would become the next victim. The artist was painting a rather blatant target on her own back with her actions, and someone was bound to go for her at some point. Although, Ouma’s own actions also seemed to be earning the ire of his fellow ultimates, perhaps putting an even larger target on his back._ _ _ _

____All that mattered right now was if the motive would be pulled off before the trial. Given how motives tended to be forgotten after their trials, it wasn't likely that someone would be revived if someone else was killed beforehand. It might be cruel of him to think so, but he actually was wishing that would be the case. Those already out didn't deserve to go through the killing game again._ _ _ _

____At the very least, he did wish that the next victim would have a painless death. Less pain meant less suffering when they exited the simulation, after all._ _ _ _

____Setting aside the killing game for now, Daichi considered what he should do about the staff. He couldn't keep an eye on every single one, and neither could he keep all the participants in one place to make sure the staff wouldn't bother them._ _ _ _

____Once everyone recovered, it would be prudent to work out some buddy system so they would not be left alone. Taking out a sheet of paper, he began to write down who would be able to support one another, and who he should not leave alone together… Ouma did not leave him many options._ _ _ _

____Unless something happened to change his actions towards others that is. As is his own actions of being a self admitted liar would only serve to bite him in the ass in the future._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone sorry for the w- HOLY SHIT HOW'D THIS STORY GET TO 50 KUDOS!? wow i feel honored that so many people are enjoying the story. Anyways as i said sorry for the wait, irl stuff has been happening, which then caused me to play a shit ton of digimon as stress relief, next order is really enjoyable, makes me want to write a digimon story as well. Ah well, possible idea for later.
> 
> Red:Hope you're all enjoying Indi's story. They got adorably excited after seeing all of the kudos and views.
> 
> ALSO Red recently wrote their owm batman story, if any of you like batman feel free to check it out!


	9. Daily life

If one were to ask Daichi what he thought would happen while he orchestrated his killing game, a pool party would be the last thing he would imagine happening. Especially after one of their group had only recently been executed for murdering another one. Yet here he was, watching most of those still alive relaxing in the newly opened section of the park, this area being a water park. 

“You're not going to join?” Looking to the side, Daichi found Riku Amari, the host wearing swimming shorts and a shirt in place of a swimsuit. 

“While my suit is waterproof, it's weight is not suitable for swimming!” responded Daichi to the question, posing heroically with his hands on his hips. 

“In that case, you should just take it off. No need to always wear it,” they shot back at his retort. For someone who had accused him of murder, they seemed oddly amicable. 

Regardless, he couldn't take off his suit. If something were to happen elsewhere, he would need to be ready to act. “...I’m sorry, I can't swim,” lied Daichi, glancing away in an attempt to look embarrassed. 

“Ooh? The ever great Ryutei has such a weakness? Huhu, I'm sure my clients would love to hear that,” teased the host as they brought their hand up over their mouth, attempting to hide their smile. 

“Even if gossiping may be part of your job, it would do you good to avoid talking about others’ secrets,” spoke up Shindou as she walked up to them, the only other person who seemed to not be up for swimming. 

“If they wish to talk about me at their club, then they have my permission!” proclaimed Daichi. If they survived the killing game, that is. 

“See Shindou-chan? No need to be so serious. Besides, in a situation like this, our best option is to be friends, no? After all, you may complain but, you are here with us.” 

“...I’m only here because I had something Shirogane-san needed. She said I had to be here because I helped her out.”

Putting on a knowing smile, Amari was about to continue before a water balloon hit them, drenching them in water. 

“If you're just going to be standing there we're bringing the water to you!” At the shout more water balloons began to be tossed. Raising his hands in defense, Daichi tried to back away from the attackers. Glancing to the side, he found that Shindou had already run away once the first balloon had been thrown, while Amari seemed to be enjoying themselves. 

...Ah well. He may as well enjoy himself while he can. This enjoyment would only make the despair feel that much better.

\-------

In most cases, victims within the killing game died because of happenstance. Whether it be that they just so happened to be the best target, they just stumbled upon their killer by accident, self defense, or even a fit of rage. However, he had yet to see someone who was actively setting themselves up as the biggest target as much as Yonaga was with her ‘student council’.

Her actions before might have just earned the ire of those with her, but blocking off the ‘escape route’ would only anger those who weren't with her. The curfew they would try to enforce would only serve to stress everyone even further, especially those who stayed up late. In any other scenario, it would seem as if she was asking to be killed.

As things were progressing, he had no idea how she could make things even wo-... and she just stomped a memory light, breaking it in the process. While the light may not have been one of those planned, the ultimates themselves had no idea. 

Even if she had good intentions, the artist certainly needed to step back and take a moment to assess her situation. Provided she lived long enough to do so. 

...And now she was talking about sacrificing Rantarou after reviving him, if need be. Even if no one there had been exceptionally close to Rantarou, Yonaga continued to increase the size of the target she had painted on herself. Turning off his computer, Daichi made his way out of his office. At least he would only have to bring up the motive with Rantarou and not everyone. 

Exiting his office, he was surprised to find Hoshi walking outside, who was placing a hand against the wall to help himself walk. “Hello Hoshi, I see you're doing better.” Turning to look at him, a grimace crossed Hoshi’s face. “...Do you know where Amami is?” 

“...Why do you want to know?” questioned the former tennis player as he stared at him.

“It’s my job to look after all of you, so knowing where someone is when I need to talk with them helps.” Responded Daichi to the question. 

“Hmph. He mentioned having to meet his therapist. Which he said I'd probably have to start seeing soon, even if I don't want to.” 

“The higher-ups consider it a necessary part of the recovery process,” Daichi explained as he rubbed his head, “Even if the person they got is highly unqualified, to say the least.”

“So what do you have to talk with Amami about?” Despite it being framed as a question, Hoshi’s voice made it clear he had no choice but to answer. 

“...Something involving the killing game. It might not affect him, but he should still know about it regardless.” Meeting Hoshi’s stare, Daichi pushed up his glasses. “Which is something only he needs to hear.” 

“Hmph... Fine. If that's the case, I won't ask.” Hoshi muttered as he broke the staredown.

“Thank you. Before I go, do you need any help with anything? At the very least I can walk by you so no one bothers you.” 

“No.” Rejecting his offer, Hoshi continued walking down the hall. “Just because Amami thinks you're trustworthy doesn't mean I have to like you.” 

“...If that's what you think then, okay. Just make sure to be careful.” With his part said, Daichi headed to the therapist’s office to speak with Rantarou. 

\-----

As Ikeru walked away, Ryouma continued his trek to the cafeteria. Despite his complete lack of movement for the past… week, and not days, as it actually appeared, he was still able to walk, even if he had to lean against a wall to avoid stumbling. 

He was actually thankful for his short stature at the moment, as it let him walk by the staff unseen, since most, if not all of them, were staring up at the screens lining the walls. Glancing up at a screen himself, Ryouma felt bile rising up his throat. Even after everything Amami had told him, a part of him still couldn’t accept what he had learned.   
So seeing the inside of Saishu, seeing the people he had wanted to be friends with... Reality wouldn't cut any slack for him. For any of them, really. Even if he still hoped to get along with everyone, Ryouma had no idea how any of them would be after they got out. 

Leaning against the wall, he took a moment to think things through. Even if he still tried to be friends with everyone, there was still someone who he was hesitant to see. 

His murderer.

She may have had her reasons, ones that had been nobler than his own, but Tojo had still killed him. He knew she had done so because he had offered himself up at the start, but…he had no idea what to think now. It would be hypocritical of him to hate her just because she committed murder, but him being the victim changed things. Even if she had been executed, a fate worse than death,Ryouma considered. 

Not to mention him dying caused him to experience this hell on earth. If he was being honest, Ryouma would have preferred his old jail cell, or even remaining at Saishu than staying here. 

Still, it really didn’t matter until Tojo woke up. Regardless of what he thought, only time could tell how everything would go, for him and everyone he had met.

\-----

If Rantarou was certain of only one thing in this strange world he was living in, then it would be that his ‘therapist’ probably wasn't actually licensed. Sadly for him, she was the only one that any of them would be getting. His only saving grace was that each meeting was mercifully short, even if he still had to see her every other day. 

At least now that Hoshi was doing better, he had a companion he could talk to. Someone who had been through the same thing as him, and that he could actually remember. Even if their experiences weren't the same, they could at least support one another. 

Leaving the therapist room with a mechanical wave to the smiling therapist, he was surprised to find Ikeru waiting for him. He was about to greet him, before he paused, noticing the disgruntled look on his face. “...Hello, Ikeru-kun.” 

“Follow me.” Without saying another word, Ikeru turned around, leading him somewhere. Hesitating for a moment, Rantarou followed him, wondering if it had to do with what he mentioned yesterday. 

Remaining silent, a sense of dread slowly rose up inside him with each step. After following him for what seemed like an eternity, they arrived at a door. 

“Come on in,” said Ikeru as he opened the door, holding it for him. The office inside looked cluttered, papers and books strewn over the desk and chairs inside. The blinds to the room were all closed, leaving the room in a faint darkness. 

Entering the room, Ikeru closed the door behind him. “Just move the stuff off one of the chairs if you want to sit down.” Moving behind the desk, he opened the blinds, letting light in. 

“You have…certainly been busy in here haven't you?” 

“If you're talking about the mess, I didn't plan on letting anyone in here. So keeping this place neat wasn't on my to-do list.” As he said that, Ikeru sat down at his desk. 

“I see.” As he muttered, Rantarou picked up the folders on a chair, setting it down on the desk. Before he took a seat, he noticed a piece of paper that had the names of everyone on it. Several lines connected everyone's names, with some of the lines having X’s on them. “...What's this?” 

Glancing down at the paper, Ikeru picked it up. “With how things are going with the staff, I decided it'd be best to have a buddy system. The only problem is, since Kiibo is an Ai with no physical body, that'll leave a group of three, since there will be one person extra.” 

“...And why are so many lines crossed out?” 

“I’m just figuring out who can and can't be paired together. For example, given that Hoshi was ‘killed’ by Tojo, it wouldn't do well to leave them together, while Chabashira’s dislike of men means half of participants can't be paired with her.”

Looking down at the list, Rantarou found that only one line that connected to his name was crossed out. “I assume since Akamatsu-san… ‘killed’ me, you won't have her be my buddy?” 

“For now anyways. Even if you don't hold it against her, I have no idea how she'd react to your presence,” explained Ikeru, “I'll explain more about this later, since it wasn't what I brought you here for.”

“Which was?” 

“...The latest motive within the killing game is to resurrect one of the ‘dead’. As is, you're the one who will get resurrected if the rituals succeeds.” 

For a moment, Rantarou remained stunned at what he was just told, before standing up, knocking over his chair in the process. “Why do I have to go back!?” 

At his sudden yelling, Ikeru moved back, clearly surprised by the outburst. “...Of the four of you, you're the only one who hasn't ‘killed’ and, as such, are the least dangerous. Your in-game memories also have information about the ultimate hunt. At least, that is what they think.” 

Ultimate hunt? Pausing, Rantarou dug through his memories. He remembered his survivor perk, which mentioned those words. He knew nothing about what they actually meant, and yet it would be the reason he was brought back. 

Gripping the desk, balling up some papers in the process, he felt a pit grow in his stomach. “...Is there any way to stop this?” 

“From out here, no. Unless someone dies, you'll be forced back in. If it helps, Yonaga and Ouma have been painting targets on their backs, so they might be killed before the motive can be acted on.” 

For a single moment, Rantarou felt hope, before immediately regretting it. Said hope would only come to fruition if at least two more people died. Biting his lip in frustration, he sat back down and held his head in his hands. Even if the death wasn't real, whoever died would suffer horrifically. Especially whoever was executed. 

“What…What will happen to me?”

“Your current memories will be replaced. You won't remember anything of this world, and will only remember everything up to your death.” 

“I… I’m going to need some time to think.” Without another word, Rantarou stood up and left the room. 

\------

Covering her ears as she faintly heard the flea waltz, Kaede continued wondering what she would do. What she could do. 

She had still yet to meet anyone else that didn't work here. Not only had the first person she met been a mastermind of a different killing game, the nurse she had met soon after had some strange idolization of her. A part of her began to lose hope that she would meet anyone she can trust. 

Feeling her stomach grumble in hunger, Kaede glanced at the door. If she went out to find something to eat, she risked meeting one of them. If she stayed, she would remain hungry until someone entered her room. And she didn’t even know they would bring food in that case.

Of course, if she was lucky, she could sneak by anyone outside. She just had to figure out where she could get food… and how to get it from whoever was making it without them harassing her. 

Taking her chances, Kaede got out of her bed and immediately stumbled, grabbing onto her bed frame to avoid falling completely. Looking around, she grabbed onto the IV pole again and tried walking out of the room, her legs still numb. 

Glancing outside of her room, Kaede began to slowly make her way out of her room. Exiting the room, she found an empty hallway, aside from a number of tv screens lining the walls. Still, no people. Thankful for the chance, she immediately began heading down the hall in hopes of finding food, before a voice called out and stopped her in her tracks. 

“Ah, Akamatsu-kun. Where are you going?” Turning to face the voice, Kaede froze at the sight of Monokuma’s smile. “I don't remember anyone saying you were approved to walk around.” 

Stumbling back a few steps, Kaede quickly realized what had appeared to be Monokuma was just a doctor wearing a monochromatic mask, the bear’s smile stretched out on it. 

“May I ask who gave you the go ahead?” asked the doctor.

Taking a deep breath, Kaede did her best to steady herself. “N-No one did.” 

“Well, that's no good. You shouldn't just be wandering around alone. It wouldn't be good if you had another attack.” As the doctor reached out to her, Kaede flinched back. “Oh! I'm sorry, I shouldn't just try to grab you like that. May I lead you back to your room?” 

Remaining silent, Kaede grabbed her stomach as it began to ache. “...I see. You're hungry, aren't you? If you had just wanted something to eat, then you should have said so.” Quietly laughing to himself, the doctor beckoned for her to follow. “I'll show you where the cafeteria is, but you have to promise me you'll return to your room once you're done. Okay?” 

With no other option available to her, Kaede nodded as she began to follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEST GIRL MIU!!! YOU DESERVED BETTER THEN WHAT YOU GOT!!! Anyways, thank you all for the positive reception after last chapter! Glad the story is being enjoyed so much. 
> 
> Red: look forward to the next chapter. It's going to be fun. Also, a very happy birthday to the golden girl genius, Miu Iruma


	10. The maid's tragedy

Kirumi Tojo completed every request, be it fetching an everyday household object, cooking entrees for a banquet, or even saving someone who was being held hostage; so long as it was within her ability, she would accomplish her task. Even if she had to risk her life. Each task was completed with the utmost elegance and grace that her master deserved.

Such was the duty of a maid: to live for others before herself. 

So when she found herself within a killing game, she took it upon herself to ensure that everyone was as content as they could be. Even if those within the game did not want her to serve, she would. Such was her talent. Such was her life. 

She would work for the sake of everyone, so as to give her life meaning. 

Even after two of their numbers had been taken from them, she did not falter. Her talent would be used for everyone. Regardless of how the motive revealed things for her, truths she had forgotten, a request she had yet to fulfill, she would work and save the lives of _everyone_.

And so, she began her task, preparing that which she needed. The only problem, of course, would be to find a proper time to set her actions in motion. Even for someone like her, with a perfect target to kill and one other to frame, acting too soon would only end in her downfall.

Then the actions of one Kokichi Ouma had given her the perfect window to act, and with no hesitation she began to climb her thread to freedom. Or so she thought. 

Kirumi’s plan had been perfect. The timing such that she had a perfect alibi, even if she had inadvertently left a piece of evidence behind. One flaw was not insurmountable. And so it seemed she would succeed in her task, safe in her near-flawless crime.

That is, until the detective lied. Soon, her entire cover began to unravel, a single thoughtless tug of a loose thread fraying her deceptions. More so, even as she tried to convince everyone to let her live, the same person who has given her a window to act also shut her only window of escape.

However, she would complete her task, even if she had to discard her elegance. Even if it meant running, fleeing from unjust punishment, she would survive for everyone's sake. And so, she ran as fast as she could, for she could not die. Not until she completed her task. 

Grasping the vine that descended from the heavens, she climbed. To escape from that hell, she would climb, regardless of the thorns piercing her hands, or the blades lacerating her flesh. She climbed to live and finish her task. 

However, once the vine broke, her mind went blank. Reaching up to the heavens as she descended to hell, Kirumi could not help but cry. 

She did not want to die. Such were the final moments of the ultimate maid as her body crashed into hell.

\-----

Opening her eyes, Kirumi found herself in a white room. Blearily looking around, she flinched as the sunlight streaming in through the window shown right into her eyes. Blinking the sting from her eyes, she wondered what was going on, turning her gaze to the white ceiling above her. 

Had…Had she been saved? The room she was in appeared to be a hospital room, so perhaps she was saved by one of her citizens? While she was thankful for being rescued from that...hellish place, a part of her felt shame at having to rely on someone else. Standing up, Kirumi went off to find whoever brought her here to repay them, as well as learn what had happened to her country. 

That is, she would have done so if she was able to get off the bed in the first place. Looking down at her hands, she found herself restrained, straps from the bed tying her down. Rather than panicking, she began to consider what was happening. 

Did the people who trap her here have anything to do with the incident the prime minister had told her about? Or could they simply be someone she had dealt with in a previous request, seeking revenge for what she may have done? Given enough time, she could potentially remove the restraints and eliminate those who held her captive. Glancing back down at the hands, she couldn't help but pause. 

Her hands were damage free, despite the fact that the thorns had pierced deep into her palms. Even advanced medical techniques shouldn't be able to fully heal her in so short a time. At that length, such medical techniques also wouldn't be able to heal all the damage she had taken. And she had been quite damaged...

Unconsciously tensing up, Kirumi felt her body suddenly racked with pain. Gritting her teeth, she felt the thorns piercing her hands, and the blades cutting into her flesh. Digging her nails into her palms, Kirumi began to take deep breaths, doing her best to remain calm. 

Even if she was captured, it would be unsightly for a maid like her to be discovered as such. As the pain began to subside, Kirumi continued to breathe deeply in and out. Looking down at her hands again, she noticed that her hands wouldn't stop shaking, small continuous twitches spreading out over her fingers.

As ashamed as she was to admit it, if those convulsions continued, she would be unable to escape. 

“Ah Tojo-han! It's a pleasure to see that you're awake.” At the sudden voice, Kirumi looked over to find a doctor in an odd uniform standing at the doorway, a kind smile on her face. “Are you doing okay? You appear to be breathing heavily right now.” 

Weighing her options, Kirumi asked the doctor a question, “May I ask why I am restrained?” 

“Oh yes, that must be quite disconcerting after everything you went through. Ah, but don't worry Tojo-han. As soon as you're not considered dangerous to anyone, you'll be allowed up. Although you may have some trouble walking around when you're allowed to,” answered the doctor as she walked around the bed, closing the blinds on the window.

“...What are you planning on doing to me?” 

“Planning to do? Well, I'm not really planning anything.” Saying that, the doctor took on a contemplative look. “Well, I suppose studying you so as to prepare for next season is probably something I have ‘planned’, but it isn’t a part of my current duties.” 

So they had abducted her for a reason, Kirumi thought to herself, but why did she mention a next season? Were they planning on kidnapping more people in a few months time?

Were they the ones behind that game she and her fellow ultimates had been trapped in? 

In that case, Kirumi had no choice but to take down everyone here, and rescue any and all citizens trapped there as well. Of course, she would first need to escape her restraints, so, for now, she had to bide her time.

“Ah, since you just woke up, would you like anything to eat? You must be quite hungry after all.” 

“...Would I be allowed to have my restraints removed?” 

“Aha, I'm sorry Tojo-han, but you would need to be fed by myself or another staff member working here for now.” At the thought of having to rely on someone else, Kirumi grimaced. As a maid she was meant to serve, not be served. More so since these were her captors.

“Then I must decline your offer. Nevertheless thank you.” At her words, the doctor looked nonplussed. As she began speaking again in an attempt to change Kirumi’s mind, the bedridden girl began to examine her surroundings once again. Taking in any possible routes of evacuation, and what could be used as a weapon. 

Glancing down at her hands once again to see if her hands had continued to twitch, Kirumi noticed something that she had not before. The calluses on her hand, while she had kept them hidden because they were unsightly on a maid such as herself, were a mark of honor for her, representing that which she had achieved. And they were not there. Her hands looked delicate, smooth, and so utterly at odds from what she knew of herself that she couldn’t help shuddering, a sudden sting wracking her body again, saws lacerating her entire being. 

Her own hands were unfamiliar to her, almost alien, more akin to someone who had hardly worked a day in their life. What had these people done to her?

Gritting her teeth, Kirumi swore to herself to make whoever had captured her pay. 

\-------

In her hunt for food, Kaede had found an unexpected saviour within the cafeteria. “Oh, it appears Hoshi-kun is here as well.” 

Staring across the crowded cafeteria with wide eyes, Kaede found the former tennis player sitting at a table on his own, shifting food around on his plate rather than eating. Gripping her own tray of food, she couldn't help but question what she saw. She had only been out for three days, so why was he here? What had happened to everyone else?

However, before she could continue her thoughts, the doctor she was with broke her out of it. 

“I see you want to talk with him. Understandable, since he is one of your co-stars… hmm. I really shouldn't do this,” muttering to himself, the doctor mulled something over. “Weeeeell, I suppose it wouldn't be too much trouble to give you two some time alone. Though if you start feeling any pain, make sure to inform me, okay?” 

Grateful for the opportunity, Kaede jumped at it. “Y-Yeah, I'll make sure to call you.” With that said, she began to walk away, making a beeline towards Hoshi, past curious looking nurses and other oddly dressed workers. Arriving at his table, she froze, wondering what she would say to him. “Ho… Hoshi-kun?” 

Looking over his shoulder at her, his eyes widened in surprise. “Akamatsu…It's been awhile huh?” 

Before she knew it, Kaede felt tears prick her eyes. To find someone she considered a friend, even if he had been adamant on not getting close to anyone, here was nothing short of a miracle for her. Sitting down next to him, Kaede rubbed at her eyes to wipe away the tears, before speaking. 

“How… How long have you been here?” 

“As far as I can tell, about four days. Though I haven't been keeping track,” explained Hoshi as he took a small bite of his noodles.

“W-What do you mean four days?! I've only been here for three!” Suddenly aware of all the eyes on her after her outburst, Kaede lowered her voice. “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah. Not entirely sure on the details. According to Amami, you were out for a few days, because of…well, what happened.” 

Kaede’s ears pricked as the sound of a piano dimly played in the background. “Oh, I see…” Hesitant to ask about Amami, she asked the only other question that popped in her head. “What… what happened to everyone?” 

Remaining silent, Hoshi seemed to consider what to say. “I don't know about everyone, but, if it helps, Saihara seemed to change. Not by much, but he was more… determined, I suppose.” 

A sense of relief filled Kaede as she straightened up, feeling lighter somehow. Even if she hadn't known the detective for that long, the bond she’d made with him felt genuine to her. However, that relief washed away as she realized what she had to ask next. “...And you?” 

“Tojo. She decided I would be the best to target. Seems she didn't choose correctly.” 

Kaede went quiet and still as she tried to understand what she had been told. While Tojo didn’t seem like the friendliest person in the group, she’d made it apparent that she wanted to help everyone in anyway she could. She couldn’t see why Tojo would kill someone. 

“I don't know what else has been happening in there,” Hoshi continued, before muttering to himself, “Although, if I'm being honest, I would have preferred staying in there.”

Unsure of how to respond to that, Kaede asked a different question, “Do you know where Tojo-san is?” 

“No. Haven't really asked, but I assume she's still out.” Regret immediately filled Kaede at his curt response, her slight smile crumbling. As if picking up on that, Hosho sighed. “Sorry, just… stressed about what's happening.”

“No, no, I shouldn't have asked,” responded Kaede as she began to pick at her food. An awkward silence filled the air between the two, neither sure what to say next. 

Although, even with the awkward tension between them, the fact that she had someone there to help was reassuring to Kaede. Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad?

\------

Biting his lip, Rantarou stared down at a blank page of his journal he had ripped out. Gripping a pencil, he began to write, his hand shaking as he did. The chances of him returning to Saishu weren’t completely certain, yet he still prepared for that possibility.

Sadly, the only thing he could do was to leave himself a note, which he could only hope his potential future self would believe. While Ikeru told him his memories would just be reset to when he died, he was uncertain of what else could happen to him. Would he survive, or would he die again? 

His former hesitance to trust everyone would also resurface. Said hesitance had been the reason he had died. Would that distrust cause his death again? 

If not, then what else could kill him? It was possible that someone would see him as an easy target, since he had already been killed once. And Ikeru had told him before that, since this was the last year he was eligible for the game, those in charge planned on him dying. 

The chances that a motive targeting him would be used were unnervingly high. If that happened then would he die? Or would he kill someone in self defense?

At the thought of him killing, and be found out as well, Rantarou could only shiver at the almost inevitable possibility of being executed. The Killing Game seemed like it was rigged against him. Going back in there was essentially a second death sentence, a guarantee for more horror and trauma. Could he even remain sane after something like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we introduce the maid, (un)gracefully falling into the story. Heyo everyone, bit of a shorter chapter this time so i hope none of you mind. Things are gomna get hectic soon for those who remember what happens in chapter 3. 
> 
> Red: the suffering continues. Hope everyone is enjoying things so far. 
> 
> As do i, anyways feel free to leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed the story. See you next time!


	11. Loss of limb, loss of meaning

Flicking through each camera, Daichi did his best to keep track of every member of the student council. If even one change occurred to put a stop to the ritual, he wanted to know as soon as it happened. As such, he studied each of those who could have the biggest impact. 

At least, aside from the mastermind, who, when not with anyone, went about her own business. Despite her rather low view of herself, Tsumugi was quite the convincing actor to trick everyone into thinking that she had fallen for Yonaga’s words. However, rather than focusing on that fact, he switched towards the view within the artist's lab. 

And found Rantarou standing inside the research lab. Daichi blinked. Then stared in confusion at the former ultimate. That wasn’t right. Why was he there with the artist? 

Before he could march off to find an answer, he was greeted with the sight of Tojo as the camera moved. Soon after, Akamatsu and Hoshi appeared as well. Daichi leaned back, taking a moment to think clearly about what was going on, his somewhat tired mind slowly connecting the dots. 

There was no way all four of them were already back in. He would’ve been informed, at least. Looking back at the monitor, he noticed that the four former ultimates appeared… off. And then he remembered that Yonaga had been preparing wax before. 

Now that he had realized just what was going on, Daichi could only stare at the wax figures. The statues were reaching an uncanny valley feeling for him, far too realistic, but dead-eyed and too still, an odd sheen to their skin. Thankfully, the cameras drifting to a lower angle on Akamatsu’s statue broke Daichi out of his slight trance and he turned off the monitor.

He leaned back in his chair again, letting out a sigh. The killing game was getting to him again. The deadline was getting closer, and Yonaga’s “student council” were just...unnerving. He actually found himself wishing the artistic cultist would just die already so the damn motive was no longer a problem. Or that she would commit murder. Whichever would break up that cult quicker, as he had no desire to have to deprogram a loony cultist.

Hm. If she did commit murder, perhaps she would go after Ouma? That would solve two of his problems…

Daichi groaned, letting his head fall back as he stared up at the ceiling. He really needed to get out of the observation room. He was slipping back into thinking of people’s deaths in terms of convenience, and he really didn’t want to go back to that place...And his legs were feeling stiff, so there was that.

Standing up to walk off the stiffness, Daichi winced as the sudden movement caused his side to ache. Grumbling to himself, he headed out of his office and towards the cafeteria, though exiting the room only resulted in him bumping into Dr. Sakurazaki, who was standing right outside. 

“Ah, Ikeru-han. Just who I was looking for.” Feeling his already bad mood dropping more, Daichi backed away from the doctor. Even if she was one of the less fanatic fans, bumping into her wasn't something he enjoyed.

“What do you want?”

“I just came by to tell you that Tojo-han is up. Speaking of, I am somewhat concerned for her,” professed Sakurazaki as her smile dropped a bit, “She doesn't want to eat yet. Even if she isn't hungry at the moment, she should at least eat something small. She can’t survive on nutrients alone now that she’s conscious.” 

“...I’ll see if I can convince her.” With an opportunity to leave presented to him, Daichi promptly took it and headed away, going to grab food from the cafeteria.

\-----

Fiddling around with her restraints, Kirumi did her best to escape her confinement, even if her hands would not stop shaking. Her duty to stop whatever was happening at this facility meant she could not waste a single second, no matter how difficult it was to get a proper grip on the restraints hold her down. 

As she continued her escape attempt, Kirumi could only wonder what had happened to her fellow ultimates. She had made sure to check Hoshi’s body after she had done what she needed to do, so his death was assured. However, she did not do the same for Akamatsu or Amami. Perhaps they were still alive somehow? A body double would be an simple method to trick them into thinking the two had died. 

However, if the two were dead, and only she had been spared, then she had to save those trapped as well. Even if she had been willing to sacrifice them before, they were her citizens. She needed to help them, no matter how ungrateful, or irate against her, they were. Before she could continue that line of thought, her body was wracked with pain as her flesh was once again lacerated by saws.

Gritting her teeth, Kirumi did her best to be calm, so as to keep her heartrate down. Gripping her hands as the thorns began to pierce them, she could only focus on her task to keep herself grounded. Her task to save everyone, even those she abandoned. 

As the pain subsided, Kirumi began to think of her plan. While her only choice of weapon at the moment was an IV pole, given that it was too dangerous to remove the needle in her arm given the state of her hands, it could work as one in her hands. It would suffice until she found something else.

Of course, she had to be on her guard in case there was security with actual weaponry. In that case, she would need to target a security member first, so as to obtain their weapons and any potential tools that could aid in her task.

Afterwards, she would need to acquire information on where she was and any where any captives were being held. Distasteful as they may be, she did have some methods to extract information from her captors. However, in a situation like this, she could indulge herself in a bit of inelegance. 

After all, she was tasked with saving her country, and the people here presented threat to all her citizens. As she considered which specific methods she would need to use, the opening of the door caught her attention. Looking over she found a red-headed man, who was carrying a tray of food. 

At the sight, her ire rose. She had already said that she would not eat, especially if it meant relying on her captors. Studying the man before her, Kirumi began to form a plan. Given that she could not sense any potential from him, and his dull, fish-like eyes told her he was barely focused on his current task. It would be easy to trick him. 

“You really need to eat something. You're going to need the energy.” For what she had in mind, she would definitely need it. The only question would be if she could convince him to free her hands. 

“I have already said I am not hungry. Furthermore, it would be inappropriate for me to be fed by you.” Tossing the bait, Kirumi waited to see if he took it. Before he said anything, the worker donned a somewhat surprised look. 

“I wasn't planning on feeding you,” he said, setting the food down next to her before removing her restraints. Surprised at how simple that was, Kirumi rubbed her wrists as he walked away from her, standing near her bed. “My name’s Daichi Ikeru.” 

“Thank you, Ikeru-san. If it is alright, may I ask a few questions?” Rather than immediately acting, Kirumi took the opportunity to gather information and get the man to further lower his guard. Waiting for his answer, she reached over for her food. 

“Before you ask anything, I need to te-” A loud crash cut him off as the bowl of noodles Kirumi had grabbed slipped from her fingers and fell to the ground, breaking instantly. “Shit!” Jolting back in surprise, Ikeru looked down as the broth spread across the floor, some of it having landed on him. 

Staring at her hands in surprise, Kirumi could only wonder why she had dropped the bowl. However, seeing that Ikeru was surprised, she pushed the thought deep into her mind as she took the opportunity to act. Reaching for the IV pole, she darted towards the man in an attempt to use the pole to throttle him. 

Sadly, her plan failed the moment she stood up. The second her feet touched the floor, she instantly crashed onto the ground, the sensation sending a shock through her as if nearly every bone in her body broke at once. Gasping in pain, Kirumi felt tears form at the corners of her eyes. 

Using all of her self-control, Kirumi stopped herself from crying and screaming. Hearing the faint shout of her name in the distance, Kirumi placed her hand against the floor to push herself up. The moment she put weight on her arm, Kirumi felt the bones in her arm crumble to dust. 

Before she passed out, Kirumi heard her own shriek of pain. 

\-------

As far as Ryouma was concerned, tennis was no longer a concern for him. Even before he learned about his fake memories, Ryouma had given up on the sport. So when Amami had told him what happened to those who died, that they lost the false talents these bastards gave them, he could do little else but accept it.

The same could not be said for Akamatsu and her piano playing. At the moment, said former Pianist was holding herself at the revelation of her talent, her eyes haunted as she clutched her own arms. While he may have had no idea what she was thinking, her expression was one of distress. 

“T-That can't be real. We can't just lose our talents like that!” Thankfully, the cafeteria they were in had emptied out. The only ones remaining besides them were the cooks and the doctor Akamatsu had walked in with, who occasionally glanced at them.

“You say that, yet if they can give it to us, then they can take it away,” muttered Hoshi as he pushed the last bit of his food around. 

“How can you be so calm about this!?” Tears began to form in her eyes. “A part of who we are is gone!” 

“...Like I said before, that part of me was already gone.” Regardless of what he may have been feeling before he died, it didn’t matter. And yet, he could not help but wonder: what would have happened if he had lived even a day longer?

Would he have played again, even if it was just practice?

_”Hoshi-kun, do you mind helping me practice one last time?” asked Masami as she held two tennis rackets in her hands._

Blinking in surprise, Hoshi wondered what he just saw. Masami was right in front of him, wearing a uniform he didn’t recognize, at a school he didn’t remember. Even though she had been smiling, his former girlfriend appeared less cheerful than what he remembered, almost melancholic. 

Thinking his eyes were playing tricks on him, he began to rub them. Ryouma soon realized he would need to wipe his face as the tears streamed down his face and onto his hand. 

\-------

Try as he might, Rantarou could not remain calm. The fear of being forced back into the game racked his brain. Turning on the tv in his room, he searched for something to distract himself. Surfing through channels, he immediately skipped any that talked about the game. 

“-s the game conti-”

“-ng bearw-” 

“-t the moment the most popul-”

“Personally, I believe the mast-”

“-ests continue at the TDR headquarters.” Stopping before he changed the channel, Rantarou stared at the screen. “Despite the revelation stating that this season would be completely done in virtual reality, with no actual damage done to the players, there remains those who consider what is done as inhumane.” 

“I don't know why they would think that,” the co-anchor interrupted, “They get to play the game they love, and get to live famously for the rest of their lives! There's no downside to this for them.” 

“Even so the protesters seem to believe that Danganronpa should be stopped. While their protesting may be baseless they show no signs of accepting what is happening.” 

“They just need to accept it. There are no problems with danganronpa.” 

“Indeed, and to show that there are no problems, we have one of TDR’s best joining up after our commercial break. Please join us when we come back Iidabashi-san, lead programmer of TDR, to talk about the virtual reality program.”

Rantarou could not understand what he was seeing. As far as he could tell there was only people who were fanatic over the show. So to see that there were people who hated the show… 

In any other situation he would have found it almost comforting. For now all he could think was that they were people he looked forward to meet. To meet other people who were normal in this crazed world.

\--------

Daichi grimaced as he looked over his notes in his office once again. Tojo’s collapse earlier had spurred a rush of action amongst the staff and, once they’d put her back to bed, they had all turned to him for answers. Which now meant he had to come up with some proposal for what they should do next regarding her and the other ultimates who may have similar, less noticeable issues.

Tojo was quite the annoying case because of those “unnoticed issues”. Despite initially seeming to have no major adverse side effects from her death, her actions and reaction earlier had proven otherwise in a very startling manner. At the current moment, it appeared that the maid could not exert any major physical force as her brain and body believed that her bones had been broken by her fall, meaning she was essentially physically disabled. To make things more irritating, it appeared that Tojo intended to refuse help from anyone on the staff, judging by her interactions with Dr. Sakurazaki and Daichi himself. 

The man in question grimaced, jotting down some more notes on Tojo’s behavior. She hadn’t been awake long enough for him to get a great read on her, but he’d noticed how she was reaching for the IV pole prior to her collapse. If she was still violent…

Daichi drummed his fingers on his desk, taking a moment to think. The easiest solution would be to just sedate Tojo and provide sustenance to her through the medical equipment they already had set up, but that had the immediate issues of preventing her from actually going through the proper adjustment process, which was kind of the entire point of waking them up in the first place. It was also morally dubious to sedate someone just because it’d be easier than dealing with them awake, Daichi reminded himself.

Waiting for Tojo to give in to the staff wasn’t much of an option either, based on what he’d seen of her sheer determination and stubbornness in the Killing Game. Those qualities would almost be admirable if they weren’t so inconvenient...The last immediate option he could think of was involving the other contestants in her recovery process. 

Of the three that were currently awake...Daichi leaned back in his chair as he considered his options. Rantarou was fairly well-adjusted and would probably take to helping someone out easily based on what he knew of him, but the resurrection ritual could take him out of the equation entirely...Hoshi wasn’t a good option. Pairing a murderer and their victim together like that was just asking for tension and trouble…

Akamatsu could be a decent option, but she was still relatively new to everything and was adjusting to her own physical issues brought on by her execution...Though perhaps caring for someone and directly interacting with one of her fellow contestants like that could speed along her own recovery process? Akamatsu did seem like the type to prefer action over inaction…

Provided nothing had recently happened to cause her further emotional distress, she was the best bet. That being said, it was already nighttime and she was most likely asleep, so he would have to wait until the next day to bring it up.

At that thought, Daichi checked the time. His eyes widened in surprise at seeing that it was nearly two in the morning. After the incident with Tojo, things had gotten very hectic, so it was natural that time had gotten away from him. He had even forgotten to do a final check of Saishu for the night.

Since it was so late, everyone was probably asleep already. Given so, Daichi pushed his chair back, ready to head to his room for the night. Making a mental note to review further deaths to see if there would be any potential unnoticed issues.

That is, until a small beep informed him of the fate of a now former ultimate. 

Staring at the blinking light coming from his computer, Daichi sighed as he stood up. At the very least, that news meant Rantarou didn't have to worry about rejoining the others. Morbid as it may be, it could provide some solace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think Kirumi would get off that easy did you? Suffering for everyone! Oh god it'll be painful when i get to my favorite character. Anyways next up we'll have everyone's (not so) favorite cult leader. 
> 
> Red: Please look forward to the next one.
> 
> Also plug for red's story. If you're into batman make sure to check out the story he wrote. It's really good I promise! Please leave a kudos or a comment on this and that story!


	12. An artist's last rendition.

Angie Yonaga was the voice of Kami. As long as it was something Kami willed, she did their bidding. That was how not only how her island prospered, but how she became the ultimate artist. 

However, since she was the voice of Kami, that also meant her will was their will. So even if they didn't tell her to do something, as long as she wanted it they wanted it as well. Regardless of how outlandish a request it was, it must be done. For that was the will of Kami. 

So when she found herself within a killing game, the will of Kami was clear. Angie had to survive no matter what. For if she were to die, no one would be able to hear what her Kami would say. As such, she began her plan for survival, spreading the word of Kami.

It was rather easy to gain her first follower. Given that nearly everyone disbelieved Himiko’s ability to use magic, it was simple to get her to join Angie’s faith once she explained that Kami, Angie, and all other followers believed wholeheartedly in her magic. More so since Himiko had already been terrified by Kaede’s punishment for killing. So with Himiko on her side, Angie began her journey to convince everyone that staying within the academy was the correct option. 

Even after her first plan to show they could enjoy their stay there failed, all because Kirumi’s desire to leave overtook her reason, she was only more motivated to show that staying was the correct choice. Of course, with a minority of the ultimates on her side, she could do little else but pray and preach. Thankfully for her, more soon joined her side as she continued to spread the word of Kami. 

And so, with numbers on her side, she began enforcing her rule as the leader of her student council. A mandatory curfew, and sealing off the exit being the start. Despite the fact that those not in her student council only became irritated by her benevolent actions, it did not matter for Angie. So long as she survived, all was good. 

As such, when the motive to revive someone appeared, she saw her chance to further her council. After all, if she were to revive someone, it would be natural for them to be indebted to her, regardless of if she planned to kill them if need be. With that opportunity present, she decided only the one who had not killed before should come back, since they would not have a desire to escape.

And so, she prepared everything that would be needed. From the items necessary for the ritual, to a wax body Rantarou could possess when he came back, Angie gathered every material necessary for her goal. Added with the knowledge that only her trusted student council could enter her lab, and Angie’s plan to survive was all but complete, even if Tenko had nearly betrayed her. 

However, a momentary lapse in judgement proved her undoing. As she entered entered one of the rooms that had candles she needed, Angie did not question what Korekiyo was doing within the confines of said room. Why would she? She had no reason to suspect she was in any danger, nor any reason to believe Korekiyo would be a threat to her, even if he was breaking curfew. The odd man seemed to disagree though. With that, she was knocked out, feeling completely assured in her survival. She would never wake up.

Such were the final moments of Angie Yonaga, the Ultimate Artist.

\-------

Opening her eyes, Angie found herself somewhere odd. Rather than the room where she was trying to get candles for the ritual, she found herself inside some kind of pod. Reaching out to touch the strange surface in front of her, she wondered what was going on as Kami told her it was going to be okay, their soothing voice echoing in her mind.

Feeling a dull ache in her head, Angie reached up to rub it, only to feel metal as she became aware of a metal helmet like thing on her. Strange, very strange. As her Kami continued to tell her it would be okay, she reached out to touch the pod again, only for it to open. As it fully lifted, she found a small group of people standing around her, all looking fairly tired. 

“Just get the helmet off her so we can go,” said one of them. 

Feeling that her throat was incredibly dry, Angie began to cough as one of them reached for her. Even if she didn't know what was happening, she did not panic, for as long as she had Kami on her side she would be okay.

And then the helmet came off and Kami’s voice disappeared. A chill ran through her body as she suddenly found herself alone for the first time in her life. The guiding voice she had always known completely gone with no warning. 

“Hey, can you stand?” Turning to the voice, Angie found angry looking man standing next to her. Rather than responding, she just continued to cough, clutching the front of the odd garment she was wearing. Her hand was shaking. She was shaking. She was alone.

The man then extended a hand, waiting for her to grab it. Sighing as Angie shivered in response, he spoke up. 

“I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to get you out of here.” At the sincerity of his voice, she slowly reached out to grab his hand, suddenly feeling very grateful for another person’s presence. Getting out of the pod, she felt herself nearly fall, before she steadied herself on its surface.

“Hmm… might need to start using wheelchairs soon,” muttered the man as he helped her walk. “Well let's go.” 

Even with the presence of people near her, Angie felt completely isolated. The reason she was so loved by her island was gone. How could she return to her home now? If they were to find out, the people may ostracize her, no longer thinking she was of worth. A dull ache spread across her chest as her head began hurting once again. 

Angie soon realized that they had arrived in a different room, a small lounge. The man let her sit down at a table as he got her something to drink. 

“This should help.” Sitting across from her, the man rubbed the back of his head as he let out a yawn. “Name’s Daichi Ikeru.” 

Gripping the water bottle she was given, she soon drank the entire thing, thankful for the relief the water gave her throat. Setting the bottle down, she was unsure of what to say. Without Kami to guide her, she had no idea as to what woulds she should use. 

“What do you remember?” 

“A-Ah, Angie was in a r-room. Korekiyo was there as well.” Rather than her natural exuberance, Angie’s voice came out stilted. 

“What do you remember about your life before the killing game? Your island, for instance.” 

“Angie… Angie’s island is a small place. Everyone loves Angie and K-Kami-sama.” 

“Can you describe any of the islanders?” questioned Daichi as he leaned back into his chair. 

Angie flinched. All the memories she had of her island were muddled, only vague impressions of sand, trees, and the ocean. Despite how much she tried to remember the people from her island, she could not recall anything about them. They were all featureless shapes in her mind. Even from those that she got a sacrifice from nearly everyday were blank beings, gray and faceless. 

Sacrifices. Blood sacrifices. At the thought, Angie began to gag. Kami had always told her that it was something they needed and she never questioned it. And now, without them, without their presence, she could only feel horror at her actions. 

Choking back the bile in her throat, Angie looked back up at Daichi, concern evident in his eyes. “N-No, Angie can't.” 

“...This may be difficult to accept, but what I'm about to tell you is the truth. Your memories, from your island to your talent, and even your ‘kami’, are all fake. They were never real.” 

“...Huh?” 

Fake? Not real? Angie couldn't understand what he just said. Daichi was still speaking, but his words were fuzzy as she tried to understand what was happening. There was no way any of her memories could be fake. She couldn't remember anyone sure, but all her actions, all the words Kami told her, she could remember them…couldn't she? 

“...Nyaha, Angie sees.” A smile forced it's way onto her face, a surprised look crossing Daichi’s face. “This is all a trial. A trial that Kami-sama has put me on.” A forced exuberance returned to her voice. “All Angie has to do is pass this trial and Kami-sama will return!” 

Even if Kami put this test of her faith on her with no warning, Angie will not fail the trial. Kami, her Kami, would return to her. They would. They had to.

\-------

Try as he might, Daichi could not convince Yonaga that reality wasn’t just some form of test of faith for her. At the very least, she didn’t appear to have any lingering side effects from her death in the simulation, given that said death occurred while she was unconscious. As far as her mind was concerned, she’d only been knocked out and suddenly woke up there, so her body didn’t seem to register the stab wound she’d suffered. She still needed some help with walking, but she didn’t seem to need constant monitoring.

That being said, he still needed to keep an eye on her. Given her actions within the game, it wouldn’t be far fetched to think she would try to rebuild her cult in attempt to regain her “god’s” favor. It wouldn't even be that difficult given the type of people that worked there.. 

Although Daichi would need to make sure she didn't try to ‘convert’ any of the former ultimates as well. The last thing he needed was for tensions to start rising between them until they started feeling animosity towards one another. It would be even worse if one of the former ultimates snapped because Angie tried convincing them of her warped worldview while they were still adjusting to reality. 

Speaking of the former contestants, Daichi was currently visiting Rantarou to deliver the good news. Well, mixed news.

Opening the door to Rantarou’s room, Daichi found the young man in question lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Hey, Amami.” Noticing the tired look in Rantarou’s eyes as he glanced up at him, Daichi delivered the news. “Yonaga isn't in the game anymore.” 

For a brief moment Rantarou seemed almost elated, a relieved smile spreading across his face, before it crumpled in regret. “...How is she?” 

“She’s in denial. She seems to think this is all a trial set up by her god to test her faith. Aside from that though, she’s doing okay. I took her to her room after explaining things, and she's sleeping right now.” 

“So… who's coming out next?”

“If he doesn't get away with it, Korekiyo Shinguji. It seems that Yonaga stumbled upon him by accident when he was setting up his own murder plan.” Of course, given the general track record for the series’ third trials, it was not just possible but incredibly likely that someone else would be joining everyone else out here. As the typical halfway point for the game, most seasons would have multiple murders in the third part to up the stakes, and Shinguji was unstable enough to try his hand at another victim, even if doing so was to his detriment.

“...So that's six of us.” Sighing, Rantarou stared back up at the ceiling. “How is everyone?”

“Akamatsu is still in shock over everything. Hoshi is doing better, I think, though he doesn't seem to want any help from the staff or me. The same could be said for Tojo, which is troublesome, given how she currently is.” 

“What happened to her?” 

Hesitating for a moment, Daichi internally questioned whether he should tell Rantarou or not. Well, it probably wouldn’t hurt.

“...She’s currently unable to move properly. It seems her execution did more damage that we expected. Given that she’s clearly shown that she doesn't want any help from the staff, her recovery will only suffer as things progress,” explained Daichi as concern became evident on Rantarou’s face. 

“Can… Can I go see her?” 

At the question, Daichi began to weigh his options. Having Rantarou speak with Tojo could be beneficial in getting her to agree to be helped. It could also help to calm Rantarou from his own current stresses.

However, it could just as backfire as easily as it could help. 

“I won't stop you if you go, but don't expect anything to happen if you do.” Turning around, Daichi headed out. “I’m not sure if she’ll be awake when you check, but her room is at the end of the hall if you really want to.” Waving over his shoulder, he went off to do a morning check on Saishu Academy, before the remaining active ultimates began their investigation.

\-------

Arriving at Tojo’s room, Rantarou wondered what he would do. Despite his eagerness to help Tojo, and distract himself at the same time, he had no idea what to say. Regardless, he couldn't back down now. 

Opening the door, he found Tojo in her bed, a frustrated look on her face as she struggled in her restraints. “Tojo-san?” 

Tojo’s eyes went wide as she looked up at him, frustration ebbing away into complete shock. “Amami-kun?!” she exclaimed, before going stiff and carefully schooling her expression into her typical calm. “So you are alive. That is relieving.” 

“I’m glad to see your doing…” Trailing off, Rantarou remembered what Ikeru had told him. “...As well as you can be.” 

“Quite. So the people here allow you to walk around?” 

“Ah, yeah. After what Akamatsu-san did, they're keeping everyone restrained when they first get up. At least for a small while. Until they think we’re safe, I’d guess.” 

“...So Akamatsu-san is alive as well. I'm glad I'm not the only one who was spared.” As she finished speaking, Tojo looked down and furrowed her brow, like she was thinking something over. Though...something she said was weird.

“Spared?” asked Rantarou.

“...Amami-kun, as much as I would rather not, I have something to ask of you.” Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Rantarou waited for Tojo’s request. “I need you to inform me of how many workers are here. From security down to every single custodial staff.” 

“...Why do you need to know that?” 

“Information is key, of course. The more I possess, the easier it will be to remove potential threats. Speaking of, if at all possible, I ask that you try and find where they may be keeping any and all weaponry.” 

Rantarou stared at Tojo for a moment, trying not to show how weirded out he was. Removing threats, asking about weapons...Tojo sounded like she wanted to start killing people here...

“Tojo-san, what are yo-” he began to ask before she cut him off. 

“If it appears to be too dangerous, don't feel ashamed to come back without finding out.” A determined look crossed her face as she stared at him, a glint in her eyes showing her resolve. “Amami-kun, I promise you this: I swear to you, as prime minister, I will save you, Akamatsu-san, and everyone else who is still alive from our captors.” 

“Prime… minister?” With that, everything clicked. Rantarou knew what was happening. “...You haven't been told.” 

“Told? Told what exactly?” 

“This…This might be hard to accept, but what I'm about to tell you is true.” Clenching his hands and taking a deep breath, Rantarou stared directly at Tojo. “Your memories, and even your talent, is fake. They're all part of a twisted game that we were trapped in.”

Silence stretched. Rantarou began to feel like he’d made a mistake, especially when Tojo’s eyes narrowed at him.

\------

Resting within her room, Angie prayed as best as she could, considering her restrained arms. Even if Kami didn't hear her because of this trial, she would continue to pray. Her faith would not shatter, regardless of what thoughts haunted her. The doubts swirling inside her...

Such paltry notions only served to cloud her mind. There was no reason to wonder why her Kami suddenly made her undergo this, or why they left without saying a word. 

Of course, as she ignored these thoughts, her mind drifted back to something Daichi had said before leaving her here. He had mentioned some of the names of her now dead classmates, but in a way that made it seemed as if they were alive. 

“...Nyaha, Angie sees~” Cheering herself on, Angie realized what her Kami wanted her to do. She had to find her former classmates and forgive them for their sins. As the voice and will of Kami, she was the only one, aside from Kami that is, who could forgive them for the wrongs they had committed.

Of course, she would have to wait until she was let up. As such she began to pray once again that Kami would soon show their benevolence and free her from her captivity, so she may start her divine mission. Soon enough, just as expected, she heard faint noises from outside her room, the door opening to let her hear them clearly. 

“I’m sorry Ikeru-kun, but we have to abide by the rules,” said one doctor as he entered the room, looking over his shoulder as he strolled in.

“But it's only going to be for, at most, a couple of minutes. We could just use some program! We have plenty of stored AI for this exact kind of situation, we don't need to put her back in,” argued Daichi as he followed close behind. 

“Hello there Yonaga-han! And we have to do this Ikeru-han, for authenticity’s sake. Besides, there’s no need to use a program when the ultimate in question is still around,” explained a different doctor in a chipper tone as she pushed in a wheelchair.

“I'm sorry to interrupt you Yonaga-kun, but we'll need you to come with us,” said the first doctor as he released her restraints. 

“If this is the will of Kami-sama, then so be it~” Letting them help her up, Angie soon sat down in the offered chair, the second doctor wheeling her around and out of the room.

“She’s already in denial! There's no need to make her go through this again!” continuing his argument, Daichi closely followed behind them. As the banter continued, Angie prayed as she sat, thankful that her Kami allowed her arms to be freed once again so she could properly pray. She allowed the peace of prayer to wash over her, drowning out Daichi’s anger and the doctor’s bemusement. Their minor arguments had nothing to do with Angie’s mission, so she need not pay attention. 

However, when her chair soon stopped and she opened her eyes, her heart soon stopped as well once she realized where she was. The room where Kami had left her. 

“The ritual is about to begin, so we have no more time to waste,” the male doctor spoke, a note of finality in his voice.

As Daichi groaned to himself, he stepped back as several staff members began to work, moving around Angie and…the pods. The vessels, much like the one she awoke in. Staring at the open pod that bore her name, Angie felt her breath grow shallow. If being taken out of that vessel had caused Kami leave her, then would going back fix everything? 

She hadn't completed her mission, but Kami would forgive her, right? She was their voice, their favored soul... Everything would be fine.

Standing up of her own volition, she stumbled toward the pod, the doctors parting like the sea before her. She felt arms guide her into the open vessel, guiding her back towards her kami. Laying down inside of it, she waited to feel the embrace of Kami again. To hear their gentle and soothing words within her once again.

However, this was not to be. At the moment the helmet was about to be put on her, a single beep was heard throughout the room. And with that one noise, the people who had once gathered around her vessel left her, leaving Angie alone once again. Just like when Kami had abandoned her. 

Tears began to well up in her eyes. Angie had to go back, she had to return to Kami’s embrace. Angie couldn't be alone again. She refused to be. However, as she sat up to demand they let her return to her Kami, the yell of someone crashing onto the ground sounded out through the room.

Standing next to an open pod was Tenko, yelling as she tossed one of the gathered people onto the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have angie! Was an interesting character to write to say the least. Honestly surprised at how easy this chapter was, hopefully tenko's is as well. 
> 
> Red: Angie's certainly an interesting character to write. She just has so much confidence in everything because of her connection to her god. It was fun taking that away.
> 
> Yup yup, taking away what gives someone their confidence or meaning opens the possibility of so much suffering. Anyways hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Leave a kudos or a comment letting me and red know what you think!


	13. The  Aikido-ka's final move

Tenko Chabashira had to be strong. The strongest there was! To accomplish her dream of spreading her neo-aikido! To not disappoint her master! Tenko knew one thing and one thing only; that she had to be the very best she could ever be!

And that meant using her neo-aikido to become a hero of justice and help those in need! No matter what it was, she would always be there helping someone, like punishing menaces who deserved to be punished or helping a cute girl get through a bad break up. Not that she had any experience with that herself.

For the sake of her dream, she would be the best! She could not afford to show any weakness!

So when she found herself stuck in a killing game, she had to remain strong. So that everyone, including the _menaces_ , could survive! Of course, if she focused on protecting the cute mage, it wouldn't be that much of a problem, right? 

But...it didn’t seem like her best was enough. People kept dying and she couldn’t do a thing to stop it! But that just meant she had to try harder, do better! 

Even if it meant working against her fellow ultimates. Unlike everyone who tried to escape, Angie kept trying to get people to stay. Tenko’s heart may have wavered for a moment at the idea that everyone would be safe, but she refused to give up escaping! 

So she began to spy on Angie, first joining her student council to have free movement! ...And to be close to Yumeno. Thankfully, her training meant her will was far too strong to be brainwashed! 

Sadly, Tenko was unable to talk with Yumeno, since she was always with Angie, and even if she was in the student council, Tenko couldn't do much on her own. 

So she reached out for help! Even if the only help she could get was a menace and a killer, not that she actually planned on killing Angie! Even if she wanted to see her gone for all the things she was doing. Tenko would still work hard to stop Angie from doing anything dangerous! 

Sadly, again, her plan to convince the artist failed. That ultimate’s belief in her Kami to strong to break. Worse so, she’d yelled at Yumeno too! However, Tenko would not falter. She would keep her chin up, and keep moving forward! 

Even if Angie was found dead, she would not stall. Tenko partially blamed herself for the death, thinking that her failure to stop Angie earlier had lead to her murder. So she would do her best to figure out what happened! 

However, then Shinguji had the idea to perform a ritual to began to bring back Angie’s spirit, even if only temporarily. With the chance to make it up to Yumeno, Tenko went along with the plan and then offered to be Angie’s vessel.

Leaving Yumeno with her parting words, Tenko kneeled where she had to, keeping her head pressed to a stone in front of her as the others set up the cage around her. With the ritual in place, and now stuck in the dark, she let her mind wander. Once this was over, would Yumeno forgive her? Would she finally show Tenko what she was hiding in her heart? Maybe the mage would even call her a friend...

A sudden push up from below her and a sharp pain in the back of her neck tore her from her thoughts.

Gritting her teeth, she did not cry out. Tenko was told she could not speak. So she steeled her mind, seeing the experience as a test of her strength. Her strength...that was fading, leaking out from her neck. But Tenko would be strong! No matter what! She had a job to do!

Even as she felt herself drift away, Tenko looked forward to becoming friends with Yumeno. Her heart was so set on making things right with the other girl, she barely felt it stopping. 

Such was the final moments of Tenko Chabashira, the Ultimate Aikido Practitioner.

\-----

Opening her eyes, confusion filled Tenko. Shinguji hadn't told her what would happen to her while Angie possessed her body, but she definitely wasn’t expect to wake up in a weird pod. Keeping her mouth closed, careful to avoid making any noise for fear of breaking the ritual, she looked around the opaque pod.

At the sight of the odd clothes she was wearing instead of her uniform, and the sudden realization that she had some kind of weird helmet on her head, Tenko began to internally panic. She didn't read the ritual, but she was almost sure this shouldn't be happening. The sound of the pod opening dragged her out of her thoughts. 

At the sight of people around her, she went stiff with shock. Was this a part of the ritual? Did these spirits intend to possess her body instead of letting Angie do it? 

With the sheer surprise of her change in location consuming her, Tenko didn’t notice the people removing the helmet until it was off. Suddenly, the world looked clearer, and in a single moment, her plan of action was clear. Grabbing the closest person to her, she tossed them over the pod. 

Despite the toss feeling oddly strenuous, she jumped out of the pod. It was something of a mistake, since she immediately felt her legs shake beneath her and had to steady herself to stay upright. She looked out at the surprised people, all dressed like-Like Monokuma! Monokuma minions! With no hesitation, adrenaline fueling her actions, she reached out and grabbed the next person, tossing them into another vile fiend!

For Yumeno’s sake, she couldn't stall for even a moment! Tenko had to find Angie so the ritual could be completed! 

“Tenko!?”

Looking over at the voice, she found the artist in a different pod, tears in the corner of her eyes. Angie was...crying? Rage immediately boiled up in her. Even if Tenko didn't like Angie that much, she couldn't let these menaces get away with making a girl cry! 

However, just as she grabbed another menace’s collar to throw him across the room, she was tackled from behind, two fiends slamming right into her! Struggling in their grip, she crashed to the ground as more rushed her, held down by their combined weight. She wouldn’t give up yet though! She didn’t know what was going on, but she needed to save Angie!

“Hey! Don't pile on her like that!” yelled a red-haired menace as he pulled one of the bodies off her. 

“Are you crazy Ikeru!? She threw Akisame-kun and Konoe-kun!” yelled back one of the fiends holding her down.

“Ah, Chabashira-kun does have a distaste for men. So this was to be expected,” muttered a different menace who was pressed against a wall, his voice weirdly calm even though he was pretty clearly trying to keep away from her.

“Look, just get off her and we can settle this.” As the fiends holding her down got off of her, which clearly meant the redheaded menace had to be some kind of leader here, Tenko tried to stand up, only to slip as she felt her body fail her, a sudden sharp pain coming from her neck. The speaker looked over towards where a woman wearing another one of those weird mono-coats was pressing her back up against the wall. “Sakurazaki, you mind helping?” 

“Er, excuse me, Ikeru-han? Why do I have to help?” Rather than answer, the menace gestured around the room, various other menaces standing around looking awkward now that they weren’t trying to pin her. “...Oh.”

Slowly walking over to Tenko, the strange woman extended a hand out to her, Staring at the visibly shaking hand, Tenko felt conflicted. On one hand, this was a monokuma minion, a clear evildoer to be defeated. But on the other hand, this was a woman, and one that was clearly afraid of her. 

Remaining quiet, Tenko grabbed the hand, letting herself be pulled up, before quickly, as fast as she could anyway, making her way towards Angie. The menaces in her way backed off in fear as she reached the teary eyed artist. For a moment, Tenko stared down at her. 

In that moment, uncertainty filled Tenko’s heart. She still had no idea how the ritual was supposed to go from this point, or even what was actually happening right now. She just knew that Angie had to possess her, but Tenko didn’t have any idea how she was going to do that. Everything was just so weird...So, as much as she was going to dislike it, she did the only thing that came to mind. 

Tenko reached out and wrapped her arms around Angie, pulling the artist into a tight hug. Unsure of how long she had to do this, she remained still while hugging Angie, only to stiffen as she felt arms hug her in return. Angie was leaning into Tenko as she shivered, tears staining her clothes. 

While normally Tenko would have been left a complete mess at the mere suggestion of being hugged by a girl, her confusion over the ritual, and still lingering animosity towards the girl in question, only left her wondering what was happening. 

“Is this supposed to be part of the ritual?” Tenko asked out loud. Before immediately chastising herself for breaking the only rule she was supposed to follow. It didn’t help that the redheaded menace let out a harsh bark of laughter at her words, actually cackling for a moment before he calmed himself down. 

But then Angie let out a weak little giggle, and Tenko felt a little bit better at the sound. If still incredibly confused.

\-------

“May I ask that you please repeat that?” questioned Kirumi as she stared unblinkingly at Amami. 

“Your…Your memories are fake,” he responded, his voice quieter than before.

As her glare intensified, Amami flinched. “...Amami-kun, while I am grateful that you are still alive, that does not mean I appreciate any outlandish jokes about our situation.” 

“It's-It's not a joke! Why would I lie about something like this?” 

Remaining silent, Kirumi stared at Amami. His stance and voice did not betray him, as if he were speaking the truth. Yet, that was impossible. All she had done in Saishu, and for all her previous clients, couldn't have been faked. It simply wasn’t possible to falsify a person’s life like that.

Almost instinctively, she glanced down at her hands. 

No. No, there had to be some form of explanation for why he thought that her memories had been altered. She could understand him not recalling what had happened to her country; she herself had only remembered because of the memory light...The memory light. That was it. 

“...Amami-kun, I must ask you. Are you sure it isn’t your memory that has been tampered with?” 

Instantly Amami froze, his eyes widening at the suggestion. 

“You have been stuck here for some time. For all you know, our captors lied to you, perhaps used a fak-”

“NO!” Feeling herself flinch and cursing herself for it, Kirumi stared at Amami, his body trembling. “There's no way that's true! I… I… I don't want to experience that doubt again. I don't want to relive that feeling of...of not knowing what’s real.” Tears began to stream down his face. “I just want to go home.” 

Regret filled Kirumi instantaneously. For her to push someone she was trying to help to that point...How could she call herself a maid anymore?

“A… Amami-kun, I said too much. You don't have to forgive me, but I apologize nonetheless.” 

“...I shouldn't have yelled.” Silence reigned on the room as the both of them stared down at the ground, unwilling to meet the other’s eyes. Wordlessly, Amami made his way to the door, only for it to open as a nurse walked in, pushing in an empty wheelchair. At the sight of it, Kirumi went stiff and bit back a gasp as she began to feel her flesh being lacerated. Amami looked back at her as she clenched her pierced hands, her wrong hands, whatever anger there had been before turning to concern.

“Ah, Rantarou-kun is here as well.” Almost instinctively, Amami took a step back from the nurse, his body stiffening as well. Kirumi took a breath, taking note of his reaction. These people were a danger to all of them, not just her alone. “I hope I'm not interrupting something.” The smile on the nurse's face seemed to thin as he turned to look at Kirumi, his head tilting oddly as he stared at her, his voice unnervingly pleasant. “Ikeru requested that we bring all the former contestants together, so I'm here to show you where to go. Or take you there in your case, Tojo-san.”

As the nurse began to remove Kirumi’s restraints, she couldn't help but tense up again, her skin thankfully free of sawblades this time. The nurse smiled placidly as she rubbed at her wrist with her unfamiliar hands, his eyes seeming to study her. Whatever they had in mind couldn't be good, but...did she have any choice but to play along at the moment?

Kirumi watched the nurse as he brought the wheelchair over to her bed, the soft creak of the wheels sounding almost like a metallic screech in her ears. She could do this. Even if she had to suffer some indignities at her captors hands, she would endure them. She had to. For everyone.

That didn’t stop her from hating the nurse with every fiber of being, though, when the callous creature lifted her from her bed and into the chair after her attempt to push herself off resulted in her wrists shattering like glass. He even had the gall to chuckle at her agony, as though she was simply entertainment for him. As she was pushed through the halls, filled with strange monitors set up along the facility’s walls, by the nurse, followed by a disturbed looking Amami, Kirumi came to a decision.

When she was properly healed, she was going to murder every single one of their captors with any means available. Starting with the smiling mongrel behind her.

\--------

Sitting within a rather spacious room that was intended for future group therapy sessions, Daichi waited for the rest of the former contestants to arrive. As he waited, he watched the ongoing trial with the laptop he’d gotten picked up for that exact purpose. Even if the outcome was already known to him, he still had to keep track of any changes, taking a little mental notes of how each of the active contestants were doing during the trial. Some were doing better than others, of course, though a part of him was pretty impressed at how Iruma had guessed the correct culprit two times in a row, albeit with faulty logic. 

At the moment, the only two there were Chabashira and Yonaga, the former seemingly agitated at how close to her the latter was. The artist in question was trying to convince Chabashira to pray with her, to little effect. Oddly enough, Yonaga seemed to have gotten attached to the aikido practitioner, following her around rather closely.

“Come on Tenko! As long as we pray to Kami-sama, we'll get through this no problem~!” 

“Tenko doesn't think that'll work! The ritual got messed up because of Tenko, and now we have to wait for Shinguji-san or someone to bring me back!” she responded as she edged away from the eager artist. “Speaking of waiting, why do we have to stay here with this menace!?” Daichi raised an eyebrow as she pointed at him, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Because I'm trying to help you two. Not to mention most of the staff is currently afraid of you. Congrats on that by the way, I mean it.” Immediately, Chabashira’s face soured at Daichi’s compliment. He tried to bite back a chuckle at her odd expression. “Forgot about that.” 

“Nyaha! It is truly Kami-sama’s blessing that Tenko is here with Angie now,” Yonaga said as she assumed a praying position, crossing her legs on the chair and clasping her hands together. “With her here, my mission will be easy to complete~”

“Tenko isn't here because of some mission! Tenko just messed up the ritual is all…” she muttered as she looked down at the floor. 

“Eh? Chabashira-san? Angie-san?” 

At the voice, Daichi glanced up to see Akamatsu walking in, her eyes wide as she took in the sight of Chabashira and Yonaga.

“Akamatsu-san!?” Doing a double take, Tenko jumped back, inadvertently knocking her chair to the ground as she stoo. “You're here as well?!” Falling to her knees, Chabashira let out a dejected groan, pressing her hands to the floor to keep from falling over. “Tenko really is in the afterlife…”

Remaining silent, Daichi decided to wait for everyone to file in before he would say anything. 

“Afterlife?” Though Kaede’s blatant confusion was making that decision a bit difficult.

“Nyaha, the first Angie’s mission has arrived~” Yonaga said as clasped her hands together again. “Kami-sama’s trial will soon be completed.” 

“Wait, what mission?” 

“Akamatsu-san doesn't need to worry herself about that.” Bouncing back from her own dejection, and up off the floor, Tenko took an aikido stance, a determined glint in her eyes. “Even if this is the afterlife, Tenko won't let either of you two get hurt!” 

Watching Chabashira settled into her stance, a part of Daichi marvelled at how she seemed to be able to move about so easily, her earlier stiffness almost completely gone. Perhaps the reason she’d chosen aikido as her talent was that she’d actually practiced it before the game? Although, even if he were to ask, the chances of her actually knowing were slim at best...

The sound of the door opening caught their attention as Hoshi walked in. Behind him was that therapist, Dr. Rino, who remained at the doorway with an annoyed grimace plastered across her face. “I hope you're happy Daichi-kun. Ryoma-kun and I had to cut our session short because of your little meeting here. I don't know how long you plan on making this thing last but you’d better send him back if it's quick!” 

Holding back a grimace of his own at his name being used so familiarly by the incredibly unqualified therapist, Daichi nodded in response as he waved her off. The therapist glared at him, before huffing and walking away with her head turned up. Meanwhile, Hoshi was staying silent as he stared at the three former ultimates, before giving them a nod and sitting down in the closest chair.

Or at least he would’ve if Chabarshira hadn’t broken out of her shock and shouted, “Hoshi-san! You’re here as-Ah, one moment, Tenko already did this…”

Hoshi blinked, staring at her. “...Um-”

“Right! Tenko is happy to see...well, you’re not okay, exactly, because Tenko is pretty sure this is the afterlife, but you don’t seem eaten by piranhas either so...Hm.”

“...Eaten by what now?”

“Wait, Tenko, you think we’re in the afterlife?” Akamatsu asked, her voice a mix of confusion and concern.

“Of course!” replied Tenko, nodding resolutely, “It’s the only thing that makes sense. Though Tenko doesn’t know what that makes the red menace…” She gave Daichi a suspicious little glance, which he replied to with an amused little wave. Her expression immediately twisted in disgust, before she looked back at Akamatsu and Hoshi. “Oh, but if you’re here too, does that mean Tojo-san and Amami-san are also-”

As if on cue, Rantarou and Tojo arrived, the former maid visibly angry as Sato wheeled her in, though that anger immediately crumpled into pure shock as she saw Hoshi, her eyes going wide as her jaw dropped.

“Here we are-” 

“Y-You!?” Tojo nearly shouted, cutting off Sato’s words, her voice strangled as she stared at her “victim”. “H-How, I...you should be dead! I, I know I...”

Hoshi grimaced, looking away from her, his fingers twitching like he wanted something. “Nice to see you too, Tojo.”

“This...no, this can’t be possible, you, I-” Tojo suddenly gripped her arms, hugging herself as her body abruptly twitched. The maid gasped in pain, her breaths getting shallow as she tried to calm herself down.

“Tojo-san!” Chabashira and Akamatsu abruptly rushed to the maid’s side, both girls crouching by Tojo as she shuddered, her forehead creased in confusion as she stared at them. Meanwhile, Yonaga and Hoshi remained in their spots, the former tennis player grimacing in discomfort as he tried not to look at her, while Yonaga’s smile dimmed a bit as she watched Chabashira fuss over Tojo. Finally, Rantarou was just standing behind the maid’s chair, by the door, staring at her with clear confliction in his eyes before her looked up at Daichi.

“Can...Can you do something?” Rantarou asked him, drawing the other former contestants’ attentions.

“Not really. I’m not a qualified medical professional,” Daichi replied, before looking at Sato, who had stepped away from Tojo’s wheelchair the instant she started shaking, “Unlike some people here.”

“Hm? Oh, no, I can’t just step in here,” Sato immediately said, backing away further and shaking his head, “I don’t have any sedative on me.”

“And you’re not trained to calm down someone having a panic attack?”

“I guess, but I haven’t had to do it before.” Sato shrugged. “Besides, it’s not like she’s in any real danger. It’ll pass.”

“How can you say that!?” Akamatsu immediately shouted, glaring at the nurse, who looked befuddled. “You-Are you really that heartless!? She’s clearly in pain! What kind of doctor are you!?”

“I’m not. I’m a nurse.”

“You-” “I-It’s, it’s fine, I’m fine,” Tojo interrupted Akamatsu, her breathing evening out as she started to calm down. “Please, I just need one moment.”

“Are you sure? You still look-” 

“ _I’m fine_.” Akamatsu flinched from the harsh tone Tojo hissed at her in, edging back a bit in clear nervousness.

“Tojo-san.” The maid tensed, her narrowed eyes flicking towards Chabashira, who looked much calmer than normal. “Please, don’t shout at Akamatsu-san. Tenko knows you’re in pain. We all want to help you.”

“...I do not need help.” Kirumi straightened in her wheelchair, an air of stoic professionalism coming over her. “Your offer is appreciated, but I am perfectly fine.” She folded her hands in her lap with a serene little smile. “Please, do not trouble yourselves on my account. As a maid, it is my duty to care for you all, not be cared for.”

“Says the girl in a wheelchair,” Sato spoke up, his lips quirking upwards as Tojo went rigid.

“Sato. Out,” Daichi promptly order, the nurse stiffening at his voice.

“Oh, uh, that was just a little joke-”

“I don’t care. You’re interrupting the meeting, so get out.” 

Sato frowned at Daichi, who stared evenly back. The nurse broke first, sighing in exaggerated exasperation before conceding. “Fine. Just give me a call if anyone needs me.”

“Sure,” Daichi replied, already deciding to never call that particular nurse for anything.

With that, Sato finally left, waving at Rantarou as he did so, not noticing the adventurer’s blatant discomfort with his presence.

“My apologies for him, as well as any other staff members you may have had issues with during your stay here,” apologized Daichi, slouching back in his chair. “Now, could you all please take your seats? We do have a lot to get to.”

Akamatsu and Chabashira frowned at him as they got back up, distrust clear in their eyes as they started walking away from Tojo, who was still noticeably agitated. Rantarou seemed more relieved though, smiling at him thankfully as he took a seat nearby Tojo, before turning and watching her with clear concern.

Akamatsu took a seat by Hoshi and Chabashira moved to sit next to her instead of at her previous place by Yonaga, though the artist promptly got up and moved to take the unoccupied seat next to Chabashira, who frowned at her presence but didn’t say anything.

Now that the room was finally quiet and everyone was seated, Daichi nodded and began to speak. “Okay, good. Now that everyone is settled, we c-”

“Angie can begin her mission~” Daichi’s eye twitched as Yonaga interrupted him, the artist assuming a praying position in her new chair, smiling out at everyone else. “Now come over here~” 

Rather than listen to her request that sounded too much like a command, everyone stayed where they were.

“What are you talking about?” Bluntly asking what was on everyone's mind, Hoshi frowned at Yonaga. 

“Angie’s mission that Kami-sama sent her on~! Angie has to forgive all of you for your sins before she can revive any of you~” 

A confused silence seem to settle over the room, before Tojo spoke up. “Angie-san, can you please explain what you mean?” 

“Well~ Angie was going to revive Rantarou, since he was the only one who hasn't killed.” At her words, Rantarou immediately stiffened. “But since Angie is here, that means he must have some sin that must be forgiven~ And since the rest of you are here too, that means she has to forgive all of you as well~” 

“That's not what’s hap-” 

“That's not the case, Angie-san!” This time, Chabashira was the one that cut off Daichi. “You haven't realized this but… you were killed. And Tenko was sent to retrieve your spirit to find out who killed you! ...But Tenko failed at that.”

“Again, that-” 

“Neither of you are dead, it was a simulation,” explained Hoshi, visibly annoyed at Chabashira’s and Yonaga’s antics. A part of Daichi began to wonder if he even needed to be there. 

“Yeah… none of it was real,” muttered Akamatsu as she stared at the ground. 

“What she's saying is true,” Daichi immediately agreed, hoping they wouldn’t interrupt him again. He closed his laptop, propping his elbows up on it, one finger raised as he began to explain. “What you were in was a simulation. A false construction of a place where you lived false lives, all for the purpose of the Killing Game. Since both of you were killed during the game, you were removed from the simulation, completely alive, if not well.” 

At his explanation, Tojo’s eyes widened before looking at Hoshi “...That explains why we're still alive.”

“Wait, so Tenko was killed, but she's still alive? No, wait... If it wasn't real, then we can just take everyone out right? We can just end it now!” At the idea, Chabashira’s mood seemed to improve, a smile spreading across her face.

“Unless you want to be forced into a real life killing game, I wouldn't recommend that,” Daichi retorted, “The higher ups don't want this game to end prematurely or go awry.” Unless it helped ratings, anyway. “So if it does, you'll all be put back into a different killing game.”

“And how are you sure we would go along with it if we did get put into a new game?” asked Tojo. 

“Because you won't remember the previous game. It wouldn’t be difficult for TDR, my employers, to overwrite your memories,” Daichi explained, watching as Tojo’s face went pale.

“The only one who can do such a thing is Kami-sama, so this has to be a trial Kami-sama wants Angie to do~” rebutted Angie as she smiled cheerfully, though it was a bit strained. 

“Angie-san… This isn't a trial, this is real.” Speaking up, Akamatsu stared directly at Yonaga, a mix of sadness and frustration in her eyes that made the artist falter, her smile almost dropping before she visibly forced it back into place. “Unlike everything we knew in there, this place isn't fake. It’s reality.” 

Before anyone else could speak up, Daichi used the opportunity to continue. “What Akamatsu said is true. The simulation wasn't the only fabrication; your memories, and even your talents, were carefully crafted and modified for the sole purpose of the killing game.” 

A beat passed before anyone reacted. 

“Wha-What kind of sick joke are you playing!?” Tenko stood up, assuming a fighting position. “Do you want Tenko to toss you around with her Neo-Aikido!?” 

“Amami-kun has told me the same thing, but I find it hard to believe that claim is substantial.” 

“...Obviously this is just another hurdle Kami-sama put in front of me. But Angie will still prevail~” 

The remaining three remained silent, their gazes cast downward. “W-Why aren't you saying anything? Don't tell Tenko you actually believe him?” 

“How can we not?” Frustration evident in his voice, Rantarou continued. “The people here, and the ones outside, they're enjoying our suffering. They're betting on who lives and dies like we don't matter!”

“Then why were we forced into this game?” questioned Tojo, looking troubled at his words. 

“We weren't forced into this game,” answered Hoshi with a hollow look in his eyes. “We, who we used to be, signed up. Now we have to be the ones to pay for it.” 

“The only reason we were there, and now here, was because of Kami-sa-” 

“Yonaga-san, that’s enough! This isn't the will of some god, this is real!” Despite the tears staining her face, Akamatsu stood as strong as she could, her words marking an end to the argument. 

“...I believe it'd be for the best that we call this meeting to an end. I'll tell Rino that the meeting dragged on so you don't have to go back to her office” Standing up, Daichi reached into his pocket and pulled out three slips of paper. “These belong to you.” As he said that, he walked around the room and gave Chabashira, Tojo, and Yonaga their respective papers, ignoring the suspicious looks they gave him.

“Why should we trust you? You act as if you're on our side, yet you still work for them,” questioned Tojo, frowning at Daichi before staring at the paper in her lap, her eyes narrowing in thought.

“...I have my reasons for working with them. As for why I'm helping you, I was in the same position as all of you last year. I was in the killing game.” Sighing, Daichi grabbed his laptop, getting ready to leave. “Akamatsu, Chabashira, I'm going to need to talk with you two tomorrow. The rest of you, feel free to do whatever you want. Talk if you need to, don’t if you don’t. Just don’t start hurting each other and we won’t have any problems.” Without waiting for their response, he headed out, walking to his office. 

Once he arrived there, he locked the door before slumping into his chair. The meeting hadn’t quite been a disaster, but it could’ve gone better. He probably shouldn’t have left the ex-contestants alone together either, but they probably wouldn’t try hurting each other now that they were out of the simulation. Besides, it wasn’t like the higher ups demanded he keep them separate.

Speaking of those bosses, he did still have a job to do. Grabbing some paper to write on, he opened his laptop and got comfortable in his chair, prepared to watch the rest of the trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That could have gone better. Also just want to say, what i wrote with angie and tenko was completely unintentional. So i have no idea where to go with that. Hopefully it goes well. 
> 
> Red: Could’ve gone better, could’ve gone worse. It went the way it did, and now things are progressing in some hopefully interesting ways.
> 
> Well definitely interesting that much is true. Anyways feel free to comment your thoughts on the chapter, or leave a kudos if you enjoyed see you next time!


	14. Unfamiliar

After the red-haired menace’s departure, an oppressive air covered the room. Staring down at the paper in her hands, Tenko couldn't help but wonder why it belonged to her. If what they were saying was true, that her memories really had been changed, then it had to belong to who she used to be. And in that case, what was on the paper? She wasn’t sure if she could believe everything yet, but...Akamatsu and the others had seemed certain. And the note she had in her hands might be able to explain things…

Gripping the paper, she began to open it, only to stop as someone began to speak. 

“If that man, Ikeru, truly is working for these people, then we cannot trust him.” With a sharp look in her eyes, Tojo spoke with finality. “Even if he was in a different killing game, we cannot be certain of his role in it, especially since he has clearly chosen to continue working with the people who placed him in such a situation. With what we know of the people here, it is quite possible that he enjoyed participating in it.” 

“I…think he might have.” With everyone's attention on her, Akamatsu continued, her nervousness melting away into grim determination. “One of the people working here mentioned that he was the mastermind of the last season. The killing game right before ours.” 

“Season? No, wait, that menace was a mastermind!?” Crushing the paper in her hand, Tenko instinctively took a fighting pose. “Then there's no way we can trust him!” 

“Hold on!” Amami suddenly said, getting everyone’s attention before he continued talking. “He might have been the mastermind of the last season, but that doesn't mean he chose to be. And if he enjoys working with the staff here, then why did he send out that nurse? By your logic, he should have enjoyed seeing us being uncomfortable, right?” 

“We can’t discount the possibility that they calculated that exact scenario as a show to make Ikeru appear sympathetic,” Tojo replied, looking serious. “If it was an attempt to get on our good sides, then a simple act like that is to be expected. In a situation like this, anyone would grasp for any kind of life line, regardless of how small it is. And Ikeru is making himself appear like the only one available to us.” 

Amami shook his head. “He wouldn’t do that. He hates working here and hates nearly everyone on the staff. I don’t think I’ve ever heard him say anything positive about those people-”

“And? Again, all of it could simply be an act-”

“But Ikeru isn’t-”

“Why are you defending him so much?” Hoshi suddenly spoke up, frowning at Amami. “For some reason, you’ve been on that guy’s side since I woke up. What did he say to get you to trust him?”

“He…” Pausing for a moment, Amami took a deep breath. “We used to know each other. We met after my first game.”

“First game?” questioned Tenko.

“Do you know that for certain?” Tojo immediately asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

“Yes. I do,” replied Amami as he frowned back at her.

“Amami, I know it’s difficult to consider, but Ikeru could very well be lying to you-”

“Then what am I supposed to believe?!” Tojo flinched at Amami’s harsh response, stirring up Tenko’s protective feelings, but she held them back for the moment. Amami clearly needed to say whatever was on his mind, so she wouldn’t interrupt him. Unless he started shouting at Tojo, then she might have to throw him for his own good.

Luckily for all involved, Amami sighed, visibly trying to calm himself. “Okay. Okay. I know this is difficult for all of you. You’ve just found out that everything you know might very well be a lie, and you can’t be sure who or what to trust. I guess I’m having it a bit easier because my amnesia meant I didn’t have much to get attached to in the first place, but I do know what you’re going through. I’ve been through it multiple times, and I’m positive that fact is true.”

“You’ve…’been through it’? What does that mean?”

“This has been my fourth time in a killing game.” 

“...Assuming that is in fact the case, then why would you be in four different games?” Continuing her line of questioning, Tojo kept eye contact with Amami. “There should be no reason to have you go through multiple games. So why would they force you to participate?” 

“I'm not sure why, but for some reason whenever the ultimates ‘win’ against the mastermind, there has to be a survivor who’s put into the next game…” Pausing for a moment, Amami looked away, looking weary. “Shirogane-san and I were last years survivors.”

“Eh!? Shirogane-san was forced into a new game as well?!” While a part of her was shocked at the revelation that there had even been previous killing games, Tenko was also really surprised that the normal looking girl had actually survived a game before. 

“Wait, why were two of you made ‘survivors’?” Speaking up, Hoshi frowned at Amami. “If it's all part of some game, why not just put everyone that made it through back in again?” 

“Because they have some bizarre sense of fair play. They get some twisted feeling of hope from seeing the ultimates ‘survive’ against impossible odds, so they let at least a couple of them go as a reward. Even if it’s only two people that are allowed to escape, they still view it as some kind of ‘victory for hope’, regardless of how many others have to come back.” 

“Wait… only two people?” Akamatsu seemed stunned at his words, staring at him with wide eyes, her voice almost hollow as she spoke. “What do you mean only two?” 

Rantarou grimaced, responding through gritted teeth. “I'm not sure why, but they decided only two people are allowed to graduate. Everyone else who is still alive becomes a survivor.”

At that moment, Tenko remembered what had happened in Akamatsu’s and Amami’s trial. The pianist had tried to end it all by killing the mastermind, but if what he was saying was true then… 

“What I did was pointless…” choked out Akamatsu, tears forming in her eyes.

“Akamatsu-san, that's not true! Even if it was only two of us who were saved, none of us would say what you did was meaningless!” Tenko immediately spoke up, trying to console the clearly distraught girl. She grinned, trying to seem reassuring even as she noticed Amami wince at her words. “You were just doing what you thought was best! And… even if most of us would have been forced into a different game, at least we'd all be out here together!” 

Despite Tenko’s attempts to cheer her up, Akamatsu remained silent as she stared at the ground. An uneasy silence fell upon the room. 

Without saying a word, Hoshi stood up and left the room. “Ah, Hoshi-san!” 

“...It appears we best end this here,” muttered Tojo, “As we are now, continuing to discuss our situation won't do us any good.”

“W-Wait, what about what's happening to everyone else?” asked Tenko, thinking about what could be happening to Yumeno and the others still in the game. 

“There's plenty of TV’s if you want to see what's going on,” said Amami as he stood up, “You should have one in your room.” 

“A-Ah...um, Tenko isn't sure where her room is.” 

“Angie would be more than glad to let you in her room~ We can pray for everyone's success together~” Standing up, Angie swished side to side with a wide smile. “After all, Tenko is a part of Angie’s student council, right?” 

“Ah...that is true…” Tenko began to have an internal debate. On one hand, the former artist’s constant insistence to stay at her side was getting really creepy to Tenko. However, she couldn’t find it in her to leave Angie alone, given their current situation. 

“I'll be going back to my room too.” Heading out before anyone could say a word, Akamatsu left the room. 

“Ah, Akamatsu-san…” Glancing at the remaining occupants, Tenko saw her chance. “Actually, Angie-san, maybe Tenko should take Tojo-san back to her room.” 

“Nonsense!” As her smile thinned, Angie took Tenko’s hand. “Rantarou can take Kirumi back to her room! Come, come~” Despite having to lean against Tenko to stay standing, something the aikido practitioner was deeply conflicted about, Angie was able to pull her out of the room. Glancing back behind her, Tenko couldn't help but worry about the the two staying behind, a small frown on Amami’s face as he stared down at Tojo, who met his gaze evenly. 

\------

Kirumi remained silent as she was left behind with Amami. She knew she had no choice but to ask for his help; her hands couldn’t properly grip the wheels of her chair without that same sharp pain coming back, but she refused to speak first. Meeting his gaze, she waited for him to make his move. Of course, he broke first, letting out an exhausted sigh. 

“...I’ll take you to your room.” Moving behind her, Amami grabbed the wheelchair to walk her. Gritting her teeth, she remained as calm as she could, thorns digging into her palms as she tensed. “...I’m sorry.” 

“There's no need to apologize to me. If anything, I should be apologizing. As a maid, I have overstepped my boundaries.” Dismissing his apology, Kirumi glanced down at the paper in her lap. If it were a simple forgery, she would be able to see through it in a moment. But if it truly belonged to her, then why was it in the hands of Ikeru? She wouldn’t willingly leave information in an enemy’s hands, she was sure of it...Either way, she would know as soon as she opened it. 

“You…” As he trailed off, Kirumi could sense Amami tense, his knuckles popping as his hands clenched her chair’s handles.

“Amami-kun, even if you have accepted what Ikeru has said, that does not mean I have to. The promise I made is too important for me to simply give up.” 

“Tojo-san, you… you're really dedicated…” Feeling Amami stop, Kirumi turned to look at him over her shoulder. His eyes were filled with clear concern. “I know you only want to help everyone, but, in a place like this, none of us can do anything by ourselves. We can’t afford to be alone here.” 

“If I were to rely on someone, then it'll be my decision to do so. Regardless of what information may be put in front of me, if there's even a small chance of it being false, of my responsibilities to my people being the truth I know it is, then I will cling to that as long as I can.” Even if it only lead her to despair, the knowledge of her responsibilities, of her position in the world, was the sole thread of hope she had. 

Remaining silent, Amami soon began to push her wheelchair again. Arriving at her room, he moved her near the bed, before awkwardly pausing. “Ah...Tojo-san, do you mind?”

“I have no choice,” she replied, unable to keep the venom from her words at being rendered helpless once again. Despite the harsh tone in her voice, Amami helped her up and onto the bed, placing the paper in her hands. 

“I’ll… see you later.” Turning around, Amami left without another word, closing the door behind him.

Looking down at the slip of paper, Kirumi braced herself before opening it. Even as her body tensed in pain, she stared at the words written there. Before immediately recoiling in disgust. 

‘Hey there me~♥! I know you're only reading this after the game, but good luck with it! Sorry that I asked for maid as my talent, but butlers and maids in manga always seem so talented! I’m sure you still have that same kinda admiration I did for all those cool servants, so hey, maybe you’ll forgive me~♥? Anywho, just remember this: You're the best. Don't rely on anyone except yourself. And don't waste your time on those pathetic losers around you. In that dog eat dog world, you know they won't do the same for you.’ 

What…was this? Who was the person who wrote this? It clearly wasn't her. The manner in which this person wrote was so completely different from her own, she didn't even have to compare it to hers. 

Letting go of the paper, Kirumi let it drift to the floor. In the end, it appeared she was right. She could not trust Ikeru. 

\-----

Angie couldn't help but feel ecstatic. She was finally alone with her guide! Even without Kami guiding her, she could still feel their blessing upon her. How else could she explain Tenko arriving in her time of need? Clearly, Kami still favored her, even if she couldn’t quite hear their voice again yet.

Of course, she couldn’t let her guard down yet. This was still a trial set down by her Kami, and that meant she needed to do her best, no matter what hindrances were in her path. Sure, those she was meant to save hadn’t reacted as favorably as she wanted to her efforts, but that just meant she needed to gather her thoughts in the company of her new protector. Together, they would bring the light of Kami into this false place. And then she would hear her Kami praise her once again...

Entering her room, she guided Tenko to her bed and helped the taller girl sit down, barely wobbling as she headed towards the television set up on the wall. “Angie will turn on the TV so we may see the visions Rantarou spoke of. Tenko, you may begin praying for everyone~” 

Tenko remained silent, a small frown on her face as she watched Angie. Angie had to admit, it was a tad unnerving being watched so intently, but she still did as she must, turning switching on the TV to a vision of...a newsroom. Hm.

Ignoring the swathes of heathens discussing unimportant things, mere distractions for her to get past, Angie switched the channels, searching for the one showing her left-behind followers.

“To think Kami-sama would leave Angie with a way to check on her student council~ Kami-sama is truly benevolent~” Angie said, smiling as she continued her work.

“Angie-san, aren't you worried about everyone?” Tenko suddenly asked, her tone odd.

“Of course Angie is~” She replied. Finally completing her first task, she discovered a vision of the trial room with text scrolling along the bottom. Some sort of information for the viewers, perhaps? She turned to Tenko, smiling at the frowning girl. She looked interesting with her hair down… “Angie cares for all her friends~! But Angie’s task is here, so, for now, she must practice patience and see the truth Kami-sama wants to show her.”

“That’s...Angie-san, your Kami-”

“Kami-sama has set a task for Angie,” she interrupted, nodding firmly. “It is a task Angie must complete, Tenko, and you’re here to help her! So please, remain silent until Angie-”

“Tenko isn't here to help with some task! Tenko… Tenko is here because she was killed, the same as Angie-san.” 

“...Tenko must truly be confused.” Wobbling over to her, Angie took Tenko’s hands into hers. “Of course you're here to help Angie with her task~ After all you did betray _me_.” Breaking her usual pattern of speech, Angie stared down at Tenko as she stiffened. Even if it pained her to hurt her guide, it was necessary to get her to see the truth. “So to be forgiven for betraying Angie, Tenko must help her with this task. Simple, no~?” 

Refusing to meet her gaze, Tenko looked down at the bed. However, before the silence could stretch on, a familiar voice spoke out. 

“No, I'm not listening…” Turning to the TV, Angie found her first follower, Himiko, speaking. “I… don't care anymore… I'm too tired.” The lethargic mage appeared to be completely downtrodden as everyone else within view of the vision stared at her. 

“Yumeno-san…” 

“Angie died… Tenko died… why did I have to survive…?” As Himiko spoke, part of the vision was covered with two images, one of Tenko kneeling on the floor, blood on her neck, and the other… of Angie, laying on the ground with blood staining her chest. 

Suddenly, all noise seem to vanish as Angie stared at the image of her corpse for what seemed to be an eternity. Why was she laying there, bleeding? This was just a trial Kami had put her on...So why was she being shown an image of her body? As if...As if she really had been killed? 

For a brief moment, everything seemed to stop moving. She remembered a sharp pain to the back of her head and then… nothing. So...why…

Doubling over in pain, Angie collapsed onto the bed as she clutched her chest, a stabbing pain piercing her heart. 

“Angie-san!?” Hearing her guide shout her name in a panic, Angie tried to focus on her. “T-Tenko will go get help!” As she began to move, Angie immediately clutched her clothes, stopping her frantic movements. 

“D-don’t leave… don't l-leave me alone… please...” Tears began to stream down Angie’s face. Why was her Kami doing this to her? She had always been pious to them, done whatever they had requested of her...

Why had they abandoned her? Why had they sent her on this trial without any warning? Why were they torturing her? 

Try as she might, her questions did not reach Kami. All she felt was a hesitant hand rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are with another chapter where everything goes to shit. It's probably gonna be likr that for awhile. Anyways sorry for tge late chapter, stuff and things have been happening.
> 
> Red: Things get worse: a constant theme in this story. But hey, they might get better too! Y'know, eventually. Hope you're all enjoying, btw.
> 
> Also on a different note, I may start taking random prompts, specifically happy ones, as a sorta break from time to time. As much as I enjoy writing this is can get a bit draining. Anyways not sure if I will but feel free to follow me or red on twitter @ indipendntsmile and @ RedKnight3996 for further info on if i do. Anyways feel free to leave a kudos or comment if you're enjoying the story!


	15. Revelation

Try as she might, Tenko wasn’t sure what she should do. While she was getting really weirded out by Angie’s obvious attachment to her and the way she kept trying to control her, her own desire to protect girls was keeping her by the crying artist’s side, awkwardly rubbing her back. Glancing up, Tenko watched the tv showing the trial. Her trial. 

Her heart ached as she saw how defeated Yumeno looked. Tenko had promised her everything would be okay, but now she wasn’t there for her and Yumeno was trapped. She was being blamed for a murder she didn't commit; a murder she would _never_ commit!

Even if Tenko didn't know who killed her exactly, she was absolutely positive there was no way the mage had done it! Tenko was sure of it! 

And her certainty was rewarded! Much to Tenko’s relief, Yumeno actually started to fight on, regaining the will to move forward right before her eyes. Even if it was a menace who gave Yumeno the motivation, much to Tenko’s annoyance. 

Staring up at the tv, Tenko didn’t immediately notice that Angie was starting to get quieter until the artist suddenly slumped in her arms.

“Ah, hey! A-Angie, are you-” Tenko paused as the artist let out a tired murmur, suddenly clutching onto her arm. Trying to ignore how her face started heating up, Tenko pressed two fingers to Angie’s neck, before letting out a sigh of relief when she felt her pulse going strong. It seemed like the overwhelmed artist had just passed out. Which...probably wasn’t dangerous?

Looking down at the unconscious artist, Tenko gently picked her up and laid her down on the bed. She pulled the blankets over Angie and took a seat next to her, deciding to stay close to her in case anything else happened. But instead of returning her attention to the trial, Tenko honed in on something else she had: the slip of paper that the red menace said belonged to her.

Of course, she couldn't help but doubt it was actually hers. According to Akamatsu, the menace who gave it to her was a mastermind...somehow. So he could be lying, right? 

But, then again, Amami did say that he and Amami knew one another. If that was the case, then he could be trusted, right? But Amami was a menace and Akamatsu-chan tried to help everyone-Then again, Akamatsu did kill Amami-Or, wait, no, they were both still alive, so-

Tenko rubbed her aching head. Continuing to question it just made her more confused, so, with no more hesitation, she opened the paper. 

‘Hello me. This is you from the past. Sorry if I say anything weird. I'm not really sure what to say to you. Or, well, me. I'm sorry for making you go through all of…this. I hope you can forgive me for everything. I can't really blame you if you don't.’ 

Tenko blinked, pausing in her reading. Who was this person? They sounded nothing like her! But, if this person was who she used to be…Clenching her teeth, she continued reading, trying to keep an open-mind. 

‘I'm not really sure what kind of person you turned out to be. Or what happened in there. But I hope that you were able to protect her. Even if she's angry at me, and probably wants me dead, Maki is still my sister, so please, keep her safe.’ 

Tenko paused again. Tenko read the note again. Tenko...really had no idea what was going on anymore. Maki Harukawa was her sister? That...didn’t seem right.

She’d hardly ever talked with Harukawa, and once she’d been revealed to be an assassin, she couldn't help but be wary of the other girl. She crossed her arms, frowning. Harukawa did look...oddly like her, but even if the two looked similar, there was no way she could just accept this weird idea that…

_“$@%#÷ &-chan, are you okay?” asked a small girl as tears filled her red eyes. “Why did you have to fight them?” _

_“It’s cause you're my little sister, Maki-chan! I can't let those guys get away with picking on you! I'm your #$^÷%/^ after all!”_

_“But you didn't have to fight them!” she shouted, stomping her foot. She looked so cute!_

_“Of course I did! I promised to keep you safe, so it's my job to protect you no matter what! As best as I can!” A thumb brushed away the girl’s tears, even as she squirmed. “Don’t worry, okay? Everything will be okay now.”_

Tears began to prick Tenko’s eyes. That...was very strange. What she had seen...even though she had no idea why, the sight she saw filled her with sadness. Her chest hurt, even more than when she yelled at Yumeno. She slowly rubbed her tears away, thinking about what she’d just read. 

Tenko was still too hesitant to actually completely believe the note, but...she didn’t need to try to figure this out immediately, right? She had more pressing stuff to deal with, like all the stuff with Angie and the others. She could...afford to wait, right?

And if it did turn out to be true and Harukawa actually was her sister...She could decide later, she decided. When they met again, then Tenko could...She would decide later. She would.

\-------

Laying flat on his back in his bed, Ryouma did his best to sleep. Even if it was still early in the day, he wanted to get the day over with. Everything that had happened earlier with everyone had just left him too drained. But as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t sleep. Something wouldn’t let him.

Opening his eyes, Ryouma let out a sigh. His thoughts kept dwelling on what had recently happened. As frustrated as he was, Ryouma couldn't blame Yonaga, Chabashira and...Tojo for their denial. He’d only recently accepted that Ikeru might be telling the truth, and even that was a begrudging acceptance.

Of course, even if he did accept what they’d told him, it didn’t stop the visions he kept seeing. Visions of a life he never lived with Masami. 

_“You really need to stop smoking Ryouma-kun. How are you gonna be any good at tennis if you keep ruining your lungs like this?” asked Masami as she stared down at the resting Ryouma. Her chiding had a bit of teasing in it, but there was concern there too._

_“I just need to be good enough to help you train. Even if I got better, I'm pretty sure your club won't accept me,” countered Ryouma as he took another drag of his cigarette, before winking at her, “Besides, doesn't it make me look cooler?”_

_Almost instantly, he could tell she was biting back a laugh._

_“Y’know, you could just say no.” Before he could take another drag, she snatched it out of his hands. “Hey!”_

_“So this makes people look cool, huh? I don't know why you need it then. You're already the coolest person I know,” she said, then dropped the cigarette on the ground and stomped it out._

_“...Hmph, guess you don't know a lot of people then.”_

Wiping away the tears staining his face, Ryouma did his best to ignore the hollow feeling in his chest. If everything was true, then the things he was seeing were what actually happened between him and Masami in his...past life. 

Ryouma sighed, sitting up. He needed to work through this mess. What did he know for a fact was true? 

His name was Ryouma. He did play tennis at some point, but he wasn’t the pro he thought he was. His girlfriend was Masami. She was dead. 

His heart sunk at that thought, but he tried to keep going. That was something consistent between his lives. He...He loved a girl, and she died. One version of him murdered the monsters responsible, and the other joined the Killing Game. For closure? Or to give some kind of meaning to his death? Either one was far too likely.

For a moment, Ryouma cursed himself for tearing up the note. If he’d just-

No. He needed to calm down. He was so sick of...of feeling like this, of feeling helpless and hollow...There had to be something.

Ryouma took a deep breath, staring out into his darkened room. He hadn’t found what he was looking for at Saishu. He’d just been stuck in another hell. But...But now he was out of there. Now he was somewhere new, in a place between his two lives.

Maybe...Maybe there was something he could find here. What exactly, he had no idea. But before he could do something like that, there was something else he needed to do. There was someone who had taken away the chance that he had reached out for, even if it was a false one, and he needed to confront them for it. That was just the type of person he was.

Tomorrow. He would face Tojo tomorrow.

\--------

Holding her head in her hands, Kaede shuddered, the weight of her regret crushing down on her. She wanted to unite everyone. To be friends with everyone. To help them all be happy and escape from that awful prison. And yet, here she was, hiding from everyone in a bathroom after yelling at the people that had just escaped.

The stress she’d felt from before was only growing more and more with each passing moment, a hard knot in her stomach making it almost impossible to focus. Gripping her hands together, she stared at them, watching her knuckles grow white from the tension.

What should she do? Her first thought was apologizing to Angie for yelling at her, but she stopped that thought before it went too far. If Kaede had been in her shoes, she wouldn't want to see herself so soon after being yelled at. Apologizing to everyone else for running away like that was out too, for the same reason.

Kaede still wanted to do apologize at some point, but it could wait. Staring at her hands, she weighed the rest of her options. Though there was really only one option open for her.

Despite the growing friendship she had with Hoshi, it was obvious that he wanted to be left alone. And while Ikeru had mentioned he wished to speak with Chabashira and her, she still didn't know if she could trust him. So the only path left for her, aside from hiding, was clear.

Standing up, Kaede left the stall, heading out to find Amami. 

Well, that’s what she wanted to do. A few steps into the hall were all it took for Kaede to suddenly realize she had no idea where anything was in the building. The only times she’d been out, she’d had a doctor showing her around, and she’d been so focused on her own problems that she didn’t have any sort of mental map of the...hospital? Lab? If the Killing Game was a tv show, would that make this place a studio?

It definitely didn’t help that the halls looked the same, and all the tvs lining the walls just added a dizzying feeling to the place. She was half tempted to ask someone, but shook her head when she quickly realized how bad of an idea that was. She couldn’t trust any of the doctors or nurses there, no matter how friendly they acted.

Continuing her walk through the halls, her gaze wandered up to the screens on the wall. Every fleeting glance letting her see her former classmates, still trapped within the confines of that show. A part of her wondered how much longer it would take for everyone to join them...

However, before she could actually take in what was happening on-screen, a voice broke her out of her thoughts. “If you're going to watch the trial, then don't stand in the middle of the hallway. You're just gonna get in someone's way.” Jumping slightly at the voice, Kaede found a ponytailed nurse standing in front of her. 

“A-Ah, sorry. I'll go now.” Moving over to the side, Kaede tried to walk past her, before the nurse held an arm out, barring her way.

“Where are you even going?” the nurse asked, obviously annoyed, “Just because you were the former protag doesn't mean you're allowed down there.” 

“Down there?” repeated Kaede, honestly confused. The nurse quirked an eyebrow at her, then let out a sigh.

“Don't tell me no one told you where everything is.” Kaede’s lack of response caused her to sigh again. “Look, just tell me where you need to go. I'll point you in the right direction.” 

“Um…” While she still really didn’t want to ask any of the staff for help, it looked like she didn’t have a choice. Taking a deep breath, she did her best to speak calmly. “I am looking for Amami-kun.” 

“The pretty boy? Turn around and take a left and then a right at the end of the hall. He should have a room on the right side.” Glancing at her wrist, where she seemed to have a watch, she let out another sigh. “I don't know why you're looking for him, but if you can't find him ask someone else.” With that, the nurse walked past her, heading off somewhere else. 

Soon after, Kaede made it to Amami’s room, occasionally glancing up at the screens as she walked to see what was happening within the game. She arrived at the room right as Yumeno was motivated to fight on, which she took it as a sign of good luck as she knocked on the door. 

Feeling her resolve waver for a moment when he didn’t answer immediately, Kaede shook her head, before opening the door. Her eyes scanned the room, quickly finding Amami lying on his bed, his attention on a book he was currently reading. 

“...Amami-kun.” Kaede spoked up, standing at the doorway as he noticed her, his eyes slightly widening at the sight of her. The book slipped from his hands, falling onto the bed as he sat up. 

“Akamatsu-san.” Opening her mouth to speak, Kaede couldn’t seem to say anything. She’d prepared herself to face him, but she had no idea how to start. How could she even begin to apologise to him?

“...Is everything okay, Akamatsu-san?” Hearing the concern in his voice, Kaede felt tears prick her eyes. Rubbing them away, she took several breaths to calm herself down. 

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine. I just wanted to talk to you.” Rubbing her hands together, she tried to form a sentence. However, the silence only seemed to stretch on. 

“...Your nails are longer.” 

“Huh?” She stared at him in confusion as he rubbed his head awkwardly.

“I mean, they're longer than they were when I did them. So there's no need to do a french slant for them if you don't want to. Ah, but I still think rhinestones would look good on you.” Continuing to rub his head he let out a nervous laugh. “Although I don't have anything to do your nails right now.”

At his words, Kaede felt all the tension leaving her body. She had no idea what to expect, but to hear him talk as if they were close friends, even though she’d...She couldn't stop the tears that started streaming down her face. 

“A-Akamatsu-san?!” Hearing Amami move over to her, Kaede looked up to see him standing in front of her, not sure what to do. Closing the distance, Kaede hugged him.

“I’m sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-” Continuing to babble on as the tears continued to fall, Kaede soon felt him return her hug, a comforting hand rubbing her back. 

\--------

Rubbing his eyes as they started to droop, Daichi did his best to stay awake while he watched the trial. A part of him was relieved to see them finally discover that Shinguji had indeed been the one to kill Chabashira with a minimum of fuss. Sadly, that relief was swiftly smothered in its crib when the oh so brilliant contestants started to argue over if he killed Yonaga too. 

Since a majority of the people in the trial wanted to vote for Shinguuji, the trial could have easily ended there if one of them had just successfully demanded a vote. The way the Killing Game trials were set up was more akin to a jury trial, since the closest thing to a judge there was monokuma and the bear could care less who got voted for so long as things were entertaining. All the contestants really needed to do was present the most convincing argument. Exploring every single aspect of a case really wasn’t necessary.

Sadly, since every bit of evidence needed to be explained for the sake of the viewers, and over explained at that, overly complicated trials tended to drag. A part of him was thankful that Shindou had been more direct in her arguments, ending the trials of his season much faster. 

Although, given how the murders in his season were much simpler than many other seasons, it was to be expected that each one went faster. Daichi let out a sigh as he pushed up his glasses, leaning back against his chair. At least the tediousness of it all helped time pass. Though once it was over, it would just lead to more stress when Chabashira inevitably met Shinguji. 

However, before he could continue to focus on the screen, a knock on the door caught his attention. Glancing over, he weighed his chances on if it was someone who wouldn't annoy him. Since the trial was still ongoing, it likely wasn’t another staff member, so he took his chances and opened the door. 

“Oh, hello Amami. Is there something you needed?” Noting the small stain on his clothes, Daichi choose not to comment on it as he let the former participant in. 

“Ah, no, not really, my room is just a bit…occupied at the moment.” 

“If someone is bothering you, there's no need to keep quiet about it.” 

“It's not that. I just… had a talk with Akamatsu-san. I thought it was better to give her some space, so I let her stay in my room,” explained Rantarou as he took a seat nearby.

“...Very well. I don't mind you being in here, but I may have to leave soon since the trial may come to a close soon.” 

“So… Shinguji-kun will be joining us then?” 

“Unless they vote wrong, yes. Although, in that case, everyone else will be coming out as well.”

“I don’t know whether that’s better or not…”

“It’s not. Mass executions are...unpleasant.” When he had done his research on the previous seasons, he had watched the previous mass executions as well. He had seen the panic and hysteria as the remaining contestants all ran, being picked off one by one, all while the blackened begged for their forgiveness or, in one case, laughed hysterically. For the fans of the show, each mass execution, as rare as they may be, always became the highlight of the game. 

For Daichi, all it did was make him wish his own execution hadn’t been virtual. 

“Regardless of the outcome, once they are out here, they'll have to face reality. Although, having them meet everyone else immediately only seemed to set everyone at each other's throats.”

“...I think that mostly had to do with...something else.” Quirking an eyebrow, Daichi waited for Rantarou to continue. “Everyone else was on edge. Not just because of the staff and what was happening, but because you were there. None of them trust you, or really even know how to interact with you.”

“...I suppose that's to be expected.” Pushing up his glasses, Daichi looked back at the screen. “Given how I've been, I would not be surprised if they hated me.” It wasn’t something new for him. Masterminds tended to have passionate fans, or intense detesters. The former contestants from his season had mostly been in the latter category. “At the very least, spite and anger tend to be good motivators. So that should help them ignore their pain until they find something else to help.” 

“Ah, Ikeru, that doesn't sound like a good idea. Maybe, instead of that, you can try to be nicer to them-” 

“Acting nicer won't get them to like me, and I have no intention in acting like someone I'm not.” He already had enough of that when he was an ultimate. “If anything, they actually do have a reason to hate me. Or past-me, at least.”

“Huh?” 

“TDR wouldn't just start using VR out of the blue. The Killing Game had been running fine for years with only a minimum of protest, so they needed some kind of convincing. Unluckily for me, the person I used to be was a part of the group who got them to make the change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really kodaka only has himself to blame for making them look so similar. Anyways sorry for the wait, been writing other stuff as a small break from this, and other stuff happened as well. 
> 
> Red: Hope you all enjoy the chapter and don't get too annoyed by Tenko and Maki being related. Again, don't blame us, blame the same face syndrome they've got going on.
> 
> Really all of them have same face syndrome, those two are just the most egregious. Regardless I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to leave a comment or kudos if you did!


	16. Forgiveness

Ever since he had read through his past self’s journal, a part of Rantarou wondered why the killing game had become a VR simulation instead of continuing on as it was. It had gone on for several decades with seemingly no problems, though there were people who protested the gruesome show. And now, Ikeru was telling him he had a hand in that massive change.

“You…helped make it like this?” 

“My past self did. He was one of those bright-eyed, naive kids who thought he could make the world a better place.” Letting out an empty laugh, Ikeru leaned back into his chair. “Of course, you can see how that ended up.”

“Um, excuse me, but I don’t...get it. How exactly did he do that?” 

“He didn't do much of anything.” Taking a moment to scratch his head, Ikeru sighed. “Well, it’s more so that he was just a small little part of it all. Turns out TDR is like any other company. They only care about ratings, and with the protests, those were slowly going down. Sure, they’d been running things fine for decades, but there were always some people who just couldn’t accept the lies they sold, and their growing protests started making the other viewers uncomfortable. Ratings dipped, and there were already complaints of things being too ‘samey’, so TDR decided to try something new.” 

“...A show where several people die each year and that's all they cared about?” asked Rantarou, stunned at what he had been told.

“Yup. Of course, they won't say it's about ratings. Depending on who you ask, they'll either bluntly say they want money, or they’ll claim it’s because ‘danganronpa is so important that we wouldn't be able to live without it’.” At the second option, his voice took on a mocking tone, clearly quoting what someone else had said to him. “Anyways, it turns out that VR was something that was always on the table for them, but it was never used before so they could maintain ‘integrity’. Not that this company has much of that.” 

“So how exactly does the past you factor in?” 

“Well, like any old project, they needed one thing: a figure head. And, of course, the old me was out there spouting about how great of an idea VR would be. So what they decided was simple: I become a part of the project and get to be a ‘hero’ in the eyes of the public. Of course, if it failed, I would have become a scapegoat instead.” His lips curled up into a false grin, weary and sad. “Lucky me, right? I got to become the Ultimate Hero, there to save the day for everyone.”

“...” Gritting his teeth, Rantarou looked down at the ground, not knowing what to say.

“Of course what's a hero for one person can be the villain for another. And it's pretty obvious what I am for those who have to go through the game now.” As he said that, he rubbed his side, a flicker of pain in his eyes. “Anyway, unless you want to ask about something else, you should go back to your room. It's getting late.” 

“Ah, um.” Thinking it was best to not leave things as they were, Rantarou asked the first thing that came to mind. “Do you know an Iidabashi? I heard the name earlier on TV, and it sounds familiar, for some reason.” 

“Iidabashi? Oh, yeah. He's the head programmer for TDR. He's also Kiibo’s creator, though I think they mentioned that part in the show. Or father, if you want to call him that instead.” He muttered the second part as he pushed up his glasses. “Iidabashi was also part of the group pushing for a VR version of the show, though I imagine he had a better reason than the others.”

“Huh? Why do you say that?” 

“Easy. Ichigo Iidabashi is part of the ‘original survivors’, the group that won in the very first live-action danganronpa.”

\--------

Walking alongside Shindou, Daichi continued his patrol. Truth be told, he had no idea why she asked if she could come along. Even if she had been on his side during the trial, she didn't particularly appear to regard him with any fondness. Then again she didn't seem fond of anyone there.

“Do you do this everyday?” Shindou asked as they neared the end of the patrol, sounding somewhat tired. Even if they had only been walking the park was rather large, and she didn't appear to be very physically active.

“Of course! As a hero, it's my duty to keep an eye out for anything suspicious!” Daichi said as he struck a heroic pose. Of course his helmet already let him view every part of the park, but keeping up appearances was necessary.

“Hm. So you’re suspicious of everyone then,” she mused as she rubbed her chin. 

“Eh!?” While his confusion was a bit exaggerated for effect, he actually was really surprised by what she said. “Why would you say that?” 

“There’s no need to act surprised. After all, we already had someone here kill another person, not to mention there is the current motive. Even if you are a hero, being suspicious of people in this situation is normal.” As she said that, her ahoge stood at attention. “In fact, in my eyes, you’re the most suspicious one here.” 

“...Why would you say that?” Hiding his intrigue, Daichi studied her. 

“Aside from the fact that you refuse to remove your ‘hero suit’, your talent is the most nebulous out of everyone here,” she explained. “Not to mention the fact that secrets is the motive would certainly be fallible to a hero like you.”

“I have to be ready for any scenario that should arrive! So I can't take off this suit!” As unlikely as it would be, the suit would also serve to protect him from harm in case he was targeted. 

“Any scenario…such as if you were attacked?” 

“...” Stunned at her guess, Daichi began to think that he might have underestimated her.

“Heh. I'll take that silence as a sign that I was correct.” She said, sounding somewhat smug.

“...If you are suspicious of me, then why would you go on patrol with me?” 

“I have my reasons,” she replied as she looked away, “Let’s just say I want to keep my eye on you.”

Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, right? Heh. Even if she didn't know it, he really was her enemy in this situation. A part of him wondered if she would live long enough to find that out. “Well, if that's the case, then I'll do my best to avoid being susp-” 

However, before he could continue his meaningless platitude, an announcement cut him off. Yet another body had been found. 

\------

Try as she might, Tenko had been completely incapable of resting. Not only had all the things she’d learned kept her awake, Angie was sleeping in the only bed, which only left a chair for her.  
Even worse, she was now being dragged around by Ikeru because the redheaded menace insisted he had something to say to her and Akamatsu. Who was also following him. Next to her. Hm.

Of course, Tenko didn't want to follow a menace around, especially such a suspicious one, but in this situation, she didn't have much of a choice. So she silently followed him, occasionally glancing at Akamatsu, who seemed tired too. And...a bit cute with her hair all messy.

“Uh… is there something I can help you with, Chabashira-san?” Ah, no, look away!

“A-Ah, no, it's just...well, um.” Think, think, distraction! “Ah, Tenko did notice something odd when watching the…trial, yesterday. For some reason… things kept happening.” Silently thankful that she thought up something, her face soured as the menace spoke up.

“If you're asking why the bodies and clothes, of those still in there kept glitching out, it's simple,” the menace started to explain as he continued leading them through the halls, “The programmers weren't able to properly finish preparing everything, thanks to some last minute changes, so there are several glitches. Again.” 

“Glitches?” asked Akamatsu. 

“Fingers disappearing and reappearing, clothes clipping, and textures disappearing,” further explained the menace as they arrived at a door. “You wouldn’t have noticed while in the simulation since your perceptions are altered to dismiss anything too unrealistic that’s unrelated to the story.”

Tenko wasn't exactly sure what he said there, but nodded regardless. Walking into the room as Ikeru held the door open, Tenko found a mess of an office inside, papers stacked haphazardly on a cluttered desk. Of course a menace would keep his room dirty like this... Sitting down in an open chair, one of three set up in the middle of the room, away from the mess, Tenko waited for him to say what he needed to say. 

“So, why did you bring us here?” asked Akamatsu as she sat down too.

“I brought you two here because both of you underwent something that most of the participants for this season didn't.” 

“W-What did you do to us?!” demanded Tenko as she glared at him. 

“I didn't do anything to you.” Pausing for a moment, he seemed almost conflicted. “...What I'm about to tell you is going to be hard to hear, but it is true.”

“Can you please tell us already?” Akamatsu seemed to get more on edge at his words, like she’d heard them before.

“...Both of you were a part of this year’s couples. What you felt in there was largely manufactured by TDR.” 

...Huh? 

“Eh? What are you talking about?” asked Akamatsu, clearly confused.

“Every season, there are always a few couples in the game. Mostly to ramp up the drama once one of them dies… this year, both of you, along with Saihara, Yumeno, Harukawa, and Momota, were chosen as the couples this time around,” explained Ikeru, his tone tired. 

“Y-You… You can't be serious! Tenko refuses to believe that!” yelled Tenko as she stood up. The idea that everything she felt for Yumeno was a lie just couldn’t be true! She knew what her heart wanted! They couldn’t just mess with something like that!

“Y-Yeah! Memories are one thing, but you can't control what we feel!” 

“That is certainly true. As advanced as TDR is, there are aspects of a person that can't be controlled. However, they can make it so certain things are more likely to happen,” the menace said as he pushed up his glasses. “Such as having a weak-willed detective meet a strong-willed pianist who could easily motivate him. Or, having a chance meeting with a diminutive mage right after having a bad first meeting with a loudmouth leader. Or, a...” Trailing off, the menace’s eyes seemed to go distant for a moment, before shaking his head.

“That…!” Try as she might, Tenko was unable to respond. After meeting Ouma, she’d been in a foul mood, which did turn around right after meeting Yumen...but there was no way what she felt was fake!

“Alongside that, the suspension bridge effect also takes effect. TDR might not be able to control everything, but they can certainly influence things to get certain results, and minimise human error.” 

“Why…Why are you telling us this?” asked Akamatsu as she stared at the ground, her voice wavering.

“...You deserved to know,” he replied.

“Still! Tenko still refuses to believe that! Tenko’s feelings are her own!” 

“...Very well. If that's your choice, then it's your choice. But let me say this: regardless of whether you choose to follow these emotions or not, Saihara and Yumeno both deserve to know about these manipulations as well. So when they come out, you should talk with them about this,” suggested Ikeru. 

“I…!” Trailing off, Tenko looked down. Even if her feelings were true, would she even be able to talk about this with Yumeno? She hadn't been able to properly becomes friends with the mage. Even if Yumeno had seem to finally open up about her in the trial that was because she thought Tenko had died. 

How would Yumeno even react when she discovered all of this too?

\-------

Taking another deep breath, Ryouma stared up at the door to Tojo’s room. He had already been standing there for some time, and yet, no matter how many times he braced himself, he couldn't bring himself to open the door. Cursing himself, he put his hand on the door again, ready to open it, only to stop before he could, his arm almost locking up.

Try as he might, he couldn't push himself to do it. Even though he told himself he would do this, he couldn't. Sighing, he walked away from the door, leaning against the opposite wall as he did. 

Letting out a hollow laugh, Ryouma stared at the door. A week ago, he had been a murderer ready to die, and now he was afraid of talking to a girl. Granted, she had sort of murdered him, but it still made him feel weak. 

He turned his gaze up to the ceiling. A part of him began to wonder what Masami would have said if she could see him now. She might've even laughed at how uncool he was.

_‘You’re the coolest person I know!’_

Remaining silent for a few more moments, Ryouma slapped his cheeks, before marching to the door and opening it. Entering the room, he found Tojo laying down in her bed, staring out the window away from him. Hesitating for a moment, he braced himself as he took a deep breath.

“...Oi, Tojo.” Calling out to her, Ryouma saw her eyes widen as she looked at him. 

“...Hello, Hoshi-kun,” she said, keeping her tone even as her eyes narrowed, any trace of surprise vanishing. “Was there something you needed?” 

“I just came to talk with you,” Hoshi explained, taking a seat in a nearby chair. “I assume you'll be okay with that?”

“Regardless of the scenario, it is my duty as a maid to perform every request I am asked to do to the very best of my abilities, so it shall be my pleasure.” Hm, so she still acted like she was an ultimate. 

“Dedicated to the end, huh?” Shifting in his seat, he made eye contact with her. 

“It is how I obtained this title,” she explained, meeting his gaze. She looked tired, but there was something there. Some kind of steel, a kind of stubborn determination.

“...If I hadn't offered myself up, would you have still tried to kill someone?” 

“Since it was to save my country and it's citizens, I would have done whatever it took to escape,” explained Tojo, completely unhesitant as she spoke. 

Well, that was a blunt. He’d somewhat expected that, but hearing her outright admit it…

“...And if it wasn’t me, who would you have gone for?” He tried to avoid showing how much her answer bothered him. He wasn’t sure if he succeeded.

“Ouma-san, I suppose. He would not have been missed.” Either. He wouldn’t have been missed, _either_ , right Tojo? “Did I say something wrong?”

“...Maybe. So that was it? You just...judged that we were acceptable losses?”

“Hoshi-kun, if my duty had demanded it, I would have killed every single person back at that school.” There. There was that steel. “In hindsight, perhaps I should have.”

“...Why? Because we would have survived anyway?”

“Partially. To be entirely honest, if I had realized how badly the trial could have gone against me, then I would have eliminated every single threat to completing my task without hesitation. I would have had to be more careful, and I would have had to ensure my targets were not made aware before their elimination, but I would have done it.”

“Because it was your duty?”

“Exactly. The needs of the many outweigh the lives of the few, in all regards.”

“...Hm. And saving yourself didn’t enter into it at all?”

“...Not at all.” Hm?

“Why did you just hesitate?” asked Hoshi, trying to keep his expression even.

“I did not. You must be imagining things.” Despite her words, her tone seemed to sharpen for a moment. 

“Hm. I guess I was.” He didn't believe her at all, but he dropped it anyway. Calling her out wouldn’t help. “You know, I've been doing alot of thinking lately.” 

“About our current situation?” 

“Partially. More so about… my past.” Sighing, he broke his gaze with her. “About how I used to be.” 

“...I suppose after such an incident, anyone would change.” So she still refused to accept reality. Beating around the bush would do no good.

“I joined this game to die.” 

“Hosh-”

“Please don't interrupt me. I have a lot to get off my chest, and you owe me that much, at least.” Raising his head and staring her down, Hoshi continued. “The past me and I have a lot in common. Both of us lost someone and gave up on life. And both of us wanted to find a reason to live.” At the very least, continuing to live for Masami’s sake would do for now.

“I won't ask you to apologize, but I will say this. You have to move forward. Trust me when I say that being stuck in the past will only hurt you in the long run.” 

“...I will agree that dwelling on the past will only do harm,” admitted Tojo, though her tone didn’t change at all. “But refusing to accept their lies is not the same as being stuck in the past. My situation and yours are entirely different.” 

“Hmph. If that's what you think, then so be it.” Standing up, he headed to the door.

“Farewell, Hoshi-kun.” 

Leaving her room, Hoshi paused before looking over his shoulder as the door closed.

“I forgive you, Tojo.”

\-------

Kirumi Tojo stared at the door to her room. She stared, and stared, and stared, unable to speak. She couldn’t. Even if Hoshi was still there, in her room, staring at her with those sad eyes of his, she wouldn’t be able to speak. She was just that _furious_.

I forgive you? I _forgive_ you?! The sheer unmitigated gall of that diminutive _bastard_ seemed to poison the air of the hellhole she was trapped in, his words hanging in the air like a guillotine over her neck. 

The idea that she needed his forgiveness-The idea that there was anything _to forgive_ was ludicrous! She was Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid. She carried out her duties, no matter the cost, and the idea that she had done something wrong in doing so, the idea that she actually _needed_ to be _forgiven_ -

“ _No._ ” She stiffened. Her own voice sounded almost venomous in her ears, like it had sounded back in that blasted trial where...No. No. She needed to calm down. A maid must always be calm and collected.

Kirumi took a deep breath, feeling the thorns dig into her palms, her hands clenched tight. She was being foolish, allowing her own emotions to run wild, as though she...No, no. She would be calm, and serene, and stoic. Just as she should be. 

Hoshi may have accepted the lies fed to him by their captors, but she would be resolute. She would show him. She would show all of them when she took them away from this forsaken place where no one could be trusted.

Even if she did not want to save those ungrateful gnats, she had already sworn she would do so. Such was the duty of a maid. Her desires came second. Always. 

\-------

Staring up at the ceiling, Angie clutched the covers close to her. After waking up alone, she had felt her body completely engulfed in fear. Yet, she did not cry out. 

Even if she had shown weakness the day before, before she refused to do so again. Kami would be benevolent towards her, as they always were, so even if she failed their test, she would be given another chance. So she just had to wait there until her guide arrived. 

That being said, she was beginning to feel impatient waiting for Tenko to return. It did not help that her stomach was growling as well. So Angie decided to find Tenko. Kami would forgive some initiative.

Getting off the bed, Angie gently stood up, using the bedframe to keep her steady. Moving along the wall, she slowly made her way out of the room and entered the hall, remaining pressed against the wall as she walked. Ignoring the heathens who called out to her. 

Even if Kami wasn't with her, their divine grace would surely guide her in the right direction. So with that calming thought in her head, she continued walking, following the wall. And soon, she found what she had clearly been led to.

“Ah, Rantarou, Angie is pleased to see you~” Hearing her voice, the green-haired man turned towards her, broken out of his thoughts. Even if he wasn't who she was looking for, he would still be of help to her. Proof enough that Kami still favored her, even when she couldn’t hear their voice.

“Ah… hello there.” Sounding somewhat hesitant, he greeted her with a small wave. 

“Nyahaha, no need to to sound so down~” After all, once everyone's sins were forgiven, he would be allowed to pass on too. 

“...Angie, may I speak with you for a moment?” 

“Of course! Ah, but Angie was searching for something to eat, so we can talk after we get food~” 

“...Sure.” And with that, Kami’s divine grace guided her once again. 

Following Rantarou, Angie smiled to herself, sure of her faith. Glancing at him, Angie wondered just what he would need to be forgiven for. Even though he hadn't killed anyone in the game, it was likely that he did commit some sin before coming to that...place. Though, if he still had amnesia, it would be difficult to forgive him. Forgotten sins were not forgiven sins, after all. At the very least, she would probe to see if she could find any hints. If that failed then it was possible that she could learn more about the ultimate hunt. 

“Actually, do you mind telling me about yourself, Rantarou~?” Smiling up at him, she briefly wondered why he appeared surprised. 

“Huh? ...um, what would you like to know?” 

“Well~ Have you remembered anything about your talent?” 

“My talent?” For a moment he seemed to grimace, before it was replaced with a look of understanding. “It was adventurer. I used to be the Ultimate Adventurer.” So he traveled then. It would be simple for someone to sin when visiting exotic places, so full of industrial poisons. With far too many temptations in the world, it was so easy for a lost soul to be led astray. 

“Oh my, how fascinating~ Do you remember anything of the places you have visited~?”

“...No, actually. That part still hasn't come back to me.” So that's one route she can't use yet. Oh well. 

“Then is there anything else that you remembered?” 

“...My sisters.” Oh? He has sisters? That knowledge could be useful. 

“Can you tell me about them? Being blessed with siblings is something Angie hasn't experienced, so she would love to know how it is for you~” 

“Ah, well it's definitely… busy,” he said, somewhat hesitantly. “I have twelve sisters, so taking care of them can be quite a handful.” 

“Twelve~? My my, that certainly sounds fun~”

“Yeah, though they probably aren't happy with me right now. I've made them worry too much about me for too long.” 

“Nyaha, what a caring brother you are. Though Angie is sure they're okay. After all, they have one another~” Arriving at the cafeteria, they entered the thankfully near-vacant room and went to grab some food. “And I'm sure they must have some form of guardian with them~” 

“Ah, no. I don't think my father would…” Trailing off Rantarou seemed confused. “He… wouldn't…” Rantarou’s confusion seemed to grow as he went quiet, seemingly deep in thought. 

“Is everything okay?” 

“Sorry, just got lost in thought.” Each grabbing a bowl of curry for themselves, the two walked to a nearby table and sat right across from each other. 

“May I ask you something?” Rantarou asked as he picked at his food, still seeming lost in thought.

“Of course~ If Angie can help in anyway, then she will~” At the very least, it would help curry his favor.

“In the game, there was a motive to revive someone correct?” Ah, so he did know about that. 

“Yup~ Angie had even planned to bring you back to life~” For a brief moment, Rantarou stiffened. 

“...I see,” he muttered, looking away from her. 

“Was there something else you wanted to ask?” she questioned, curious about his reaction. However, rather than answer, he remained silent. 

Oh well, she thought to herself as she ate. She would eventually learn more about him. After all, it was the only way to pass this trial. And save his soul. Of course. 

After all, she was Kami-sama’s chosen. She would not fail. She could not fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After several eons the story rises again. And just when daichi was enjoying hisbbreak from this. 
> 
> Red: No rest for the weary, unfortunately. Least he's not alone in that.
> 
> Yup. He has plenty of company such as the vengeful maid and crazy cult girl. Also, for those of you eho have no noticed, we started a talent swap fic with miu as the protag, so feel free to check that out! Leave a comment here or there if you enjoyed.


	17. A single call

Rantarou couldn't remember. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember that bastard who called himself his father. Just like the maid he thought his family had, or the various other workers that had occupied his home...

For Rantarou Amami, everyone aside from his sisters were grey figures in his memory. The father that he hated wasn't real. The womanizer who didn't even visit when he got a new sister had never existed in the first place. 

Sure, he had known that his memories were altered. Ikeru had made it quite apparent that the people running this show could alter their memories as much as they wanted. He should have realized the same thing applied to him, but...there was just that disconnect. His life felt real, but any part of it could just be fabricated…

His sisters were real. He knew that much. Maybe he should write down all the people he actually could remember clearly? Hm...Did the past versions of himself even have the same memories he did? How many times has his story been changed? ...His life. His life, not his story. He wasn’t...He’s not…

“Rantarou~?” Eh? He glanced up from his food, staring at Yonaga. The islander...if she was an islander, was smiling at him, her head tilted curiously. Huh. Kind of like Ami… “You have not touched your food.”

“Huh? Oh, right. I, uh...I’m not as hungry as I thought.”

“Oh no, that will not do at all,” chided Yonaga, pointing her spoon at him. “You must keep up your strength, yes? Eating will soothe the pain in your soul~”

“...Er, right. Okay.” Being told to stop being stupid by a younger girl. Also very familiar. He sighed, taking a spoonful of curry and bringing it to his mouth, glancing at Yonaga again. Huh. She mixed her curry and rice, kind of like-Okay, wait, focus. Don’t just…

….Were they okay?

\-------

Rantarou was odd, Angie decided. He seemed quite distressed almost constantly, a drastic change from the more confident and enigmatic person she had met at that place. Hm. Perhaps that was the purpose of this new place then? 

To show what lay beneath the shallow facades the others had placed upon themselves so they may find true redemption...Ah, what a lovely truth. Truly, Kami was the very embodiment of benevolence.

Of course, to do so, she would need to gain all of their trusts. It may take time, but it would be done.

Taking another bite of the rather divine curry, Angie pondered just what lay beneath the false personas everyone had. It would be simple to just assume they were the opposites of who they appeared to be, yet making such assumptions was simply lazy. Attempting to pass the trial without doing any work was tantamount to blasphemy, so she would have to make a true effort to understand the sins of her fellows. For instance, she should probably fill the silence at this point.

“Rantarou-kun, do you mind if I ask you to tell me about your sisters? I know you said you have twelve, so you don't need to talk about them all, but I would still love to hear what you have to say~” Not much of a topic, but it was the only one that seemed available. At the very least, talking about his father didn't seem to be the best idea.

“A-Ah…” Taking a moment to think about it, Rantarou nodded. “Well, one of my sisters is religious like you, actually.” Oh? Interesting to know, even if her religion was false. 

“Really? May I ask their name~?” 

“Misora, she's... one of the older ones.” As he said that, Rantarou seemed to relax a bit, clearly reminiscing. “Misora is definitely the strictest sister I have, though she isn't deliberately mean to anyone. That being said, there are times where I do have to tell her to go easy on the others.” 

“Oh my, how fascinating~ Your sisters sound quite interesting~” A little earnest dishonesty never hurt anyone. 

“Y-Yeah…” Ah, perhaps the wrong thing to say. Rantarou seemed sad again. Hm. Perhaps he had done something to one of his sisters? If he had hurt one, or even all of them, that would weigh heavily on him. At least, she assumed so. It would certainly be a sin in need of forgiving if that was the case.

Sadly, it also meant she had nothing else to bring up to get him to lower his guard. However, Kami soon graced her once again as she saw someone who could help, even though they were an unpleasant heathen. 

“Ah, Daichi, come sit with us~!” 

\-------

Turning off the screen, Daichi leaned back into his seat. After Chabashira and Akamatsu had left, he’d spent his time monitoring the game, and even though it was just the morning after the previous trial, it had quickly become apparent that Iruma was going to be the next attempted murderer. Everything was set up for her talent, after all, and she practically guaranteed to use the “VR program” for her attempt. Considering how only she could really understand the stupid thing, she was more than likely to succeed in her attempt. Whether she survived the trial though was the issue in question. 

The most surprising thing so far though was how Saihara suddenly wanted to spend time with her. Up until that point, he had only tried spending his free time with Momota and Harukawa, so seeing him spend time with someone he obviously didn't like was a surprise. 

Of course, given how Iruma was acting suspicious, it was possible Saihara was just doing that figure out what she was up to. Sadly, given how the last time the two had actually had something resembling a conversation was back when they had prepped the trap at the start of the game, it wasn't likely that his words would do any good. 

So chances were that she and Ouma would be the next ones out. Provided she succeeded in her attempt, that was. Before he could continue that train of thought, he felt his stomach grumble. Standing up, he headed out of the room and for the cafeteria.   
Thankfully for him, today they were serving curry, albeit a mild one. He always preferred spicier food, so that was a shame. 

Putting aside that thought, his mind drifted back to the game. While Iruma would certainly have an upper hand in the ‘new world’, the chances of Ouma finding out her plan were significant, given his own observational abilities. That being said, even if he did, all that would result would be him telling everyone else. Even though this group of ultimates seemed adamant on trusting others, for the most part anyways, Iruma didn't seem well-liked enough to be given the benefit off the doubt.

Odd, given how helpful she's been with her inventions. 

Honestly, at the rate she was going, it wouldn't be a surprise if inventor became a popular talent to ask for next season. Grimacing at the thought, he shook his head as he arrived at the cafeteria. Making a beeline to the food, he quickly got a serving for himself, smiling slightly at the pleasant aroma. However, before he could sit down, he heard someone calling out to him.

“Ah, Daichi, come sit with us~!” Oh. Great. Glancing over quickly, he almost ignored Yonaga until he noticed who was sitting across from her. Internally sighing, he walked over to the two, sitting down by Rantarou, who muttered a greeting to him. “Thanks for coming over~” 

Letting out a noncommittal grunt, Daichi began to eat his curry. “Was there something you needed?” 

“Need something? Of course not, Angie just thought we should all sit together and talk~” Odd. Even if she was as cheerful as ever, Yonaga didn't seem to care about him in the slightest yesterday. Yet now she wanted to speak with him. It was possible she was planning something, but what exactly, Daichi had no idea.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Glancing over at Rantarou, Daichi noted how anxious he seemed, slowly playing with his food. 

“How are you doing~? You always look so grumpy, so Angie wanted to see if you were okay~” Well she wasn't wrong, though asking him wasn’t doing much to help. Might as well play along for now. 

“I’m doing fine. I'm just taking a break.” 

“Oh? And just what exactly were you doing~?” 

“Just some observations.” 

“Come now Daichi, we're all friends here, you can tell us more~” So she was just after information. Not that it would do her much good. Still, it wasn’t like he needed to keep anything a secret from the contestants who were already out.

“I was just keeping an eye on the other contestants. Odds are there will be another brief period of lowering tension and gradual build-up before the next trial.”

“So there’s going to be a next one?” Rantarou suddenly asked, frowning in what was probably concern.

“Yeah. Ouma isn’t making any friends, and Iruma seems stressed enough to try something drastic.” 

“Oh, so perhaps we shall have more of our friends joining us here~?” Angie spoke up, a flicker of something in her eyes. Impatience, maybe? Daichi blinked, wondering what that was about.

“Well, eventually all of them will wind up here, so I guess.”

“Hm. So Shinguji’s out then?” asked Rantarou as Angie suddenly stiffened.

“Yeah, the other staff members pulled him out last night. He’s probably not going to wake up for while though. His execution wasn’t pleasant.” Being boiled alive wasn’t a pleasant way to go, and bringing his avatar back up just to melt it again was just plain sadistic on the writer’s part. Considering how badly the others had reacted to their own deaths, it wouldn’t surprise him if Shinguji woke up screaming in agony. At the very least, what his ‘sister’ had done to him would be traumatic. 

“...H-How fascinating that Korekiyo is with us as well~” And it seemed Yonaga probably won’t be ready to meet Shinguji. To be expected. At the very least, her reaction to meeting him shouldn't be violent. Shouldn’t. Chabashira on the other hand… 

“Anyways, I assume that the game will most likely end in seven days. So the resting period will be starting soon.” Glancing down at his plate, Daichi realized he’d almost finished his food.

“Huh? Only seven days?” questioned Rantarou.

“The game, for the most part, only lasts for six trials. The sixth trial tends to happen the day after the fifth trial. Masterminds usually decide to end the game, or some incident blows their cover,” Daichi explained, finishing his plate of food. 

“...Nyaha, to think Angie’s task would have a time limit…” said Yonaga, actually looking nervous for a moment before she seemed to start praying, possibly trying to calm herself. 

“I suppose that's one way to see it.” Glancing at Rantarou again, Daichi was about to speak up when someone else sat down at the table. 

“One way to see what?” Looking to the left of Yonaga, Daichi found Hoshi sitting down there as well. Hm, odd. He seemed different somehow. 

“The end of the game,” Daichi responded. 

“Ah… I see.” 

“Hello, Ryouma~ How are you on this divine day~?” Back to her ever-cheerful self. She sure did bounce back fast. 

“Tired, I suppose. Figured it was just because I was hungry,” he explained, taking small bites from his curry. 

“Well, if there's one benefit to this place, it's the food, so it'll probably help.” Clearing his throat, Daichi stood up, picking up his plate as he did. “Amami, do you mind coming with me? I need to ask you something.” 

“Eh? Oh, sure.” Standing up as well, Rantarou picked up his unfinished food before following Daichi, glancing over his shoulder at his fellow contestants. “Yonaga, Hoshi, I'll see you two later.” 

“See you Rantarou~” 

“Sure, sure.”

Heading out, the two of them put the plates in the proper receptacles, before Daichi turned to Rantarou as they exited the cafeteria. “Thought you needed a hand getting away.” 

“Ah, yeah… Angie didn't mean it, but some… stuff came up.” 

“In that case, you should probably get some rest. Your room is nearby, but I'll walk you to it.”

“Actually… can I ask you something?” Raising an eyebrow in response, Daichi waited for him to continue. “You…You said we knew each other, right?” 

“Yes, my past self knew you, and clearly I still do.” Hm, maybe a little too sarcastic there.

“Then…Then have you met my sisters?” Rantarou didn’t seem to mind though, just looking at him with worried and almost hopeful eyes.

“...A few times, though I haven't really talked with any of them that much.” Whether that was because of his actions as a mastermind, or if his past self wasn't that close to them, he was unsure. He wasn’t really the type to reach out either way.

“So… they are okay, right?” 

“...Yes? Even if I don't really know them that well, I'm certain they can take care of themselves. Why are you asking?”

“I-It's just… my memory. I realized that something I thought was real was fake.” 

“...May I ask what that is?” 

“My…My father isn't real.” Ah… so he must not have written that detail down in his journal. Hm. Maybe he assumed he’d figure it out? If it seemed too obvious, he wouldn’t bother...Still, this did seem to be distressing him, so...

“...Follow me.” Turning around, Daichi headed to his office. Even if got him chewed out later, there was something that needed to be done. 

Arriving at his office, Daichi went to his desk and started digging around inside. He really needed to throw away some of these papers. “I'll only be able to let you do this once, okay?” Last thing he needed was to be replaced by some nutjob for breaking the rules. 

“Do what?” 

Pulling out a phone from his desk, Daichi was thankful that it still had battery. “This is really only supposed to be used for when I need to inform the higher-ups of something or vice versa.” Rantarou stayed silent as he sees what was in his hand. Thankful, again, that he still had Rantarou’s home phone in his contacts, Daichi called the number. 

“Hello, this is the Amami residence. This is Yui speaking.” 

“Hey, it's Ikeru.” 

“Ah…hello Ikeru-san. May I ask why you're calling?” 

“I have someone who wants to talk with you.” Not waiting for a response, Daichi handed the phone to Rantarou. “It’s Yui.” Putting the phone up to his ear, Rantarou remained silent as he began to tremble. 

“...H-Hi Yui, i-it's me.” 

\-------

Even if he didn't want to let Amami leave with Ikeru, leaving him alone at the table with Yonaga, Hoshi let it be. Given how eager Amami was to leave, it was probably for the best. 

Of course, it still meant he was alone with Yonaga. Not that he would complain. Even if her constant talk about her Kami could be a bit much, his memories of prison, even if they were fake, at least prepared him for people like that.

At the very least he knew enough to not get dragged into anything.

“So, Ryouma-kun, is there anything you wished to speak about~?”

“Not particularly.”

“Oh? You have nothing you wish to discuss~?”

He shrugged, letting himself grin. “I’m actually feeling pretty good for once. I cleared the air with Tojo, and...came to terms with some stuff.”

“Oh really~? Perhaps you would wish to share then?”

“Hmph. No can do, Yonaga. Somethings are better kept secret.” That didn't seem to be the best thing to say since her smile thinned for a moment before quickly returning to her normal cheerfulness. 

“Angie sees…”

“How about you? Anything you want to talk about?” 

“...Nyaha! Angie would love to speak to you about Kami-sama!” 

Well, at least he was prepared for this.

\-------

Frustration. That was what Kaede felt. After everything that had happened, frustration had completely replaced the sadness she’d been almost consumed with. She was frustrated at what she did in Saishuu, what she had seen since coming out, what she had learned, and what she felt. If she could even trust what she felt at this point.

Kaede had always thought that anything she ever did was always of her own volition, her own choice! She was supposed to be in control of her life. To learn that nearly everything that happened was planned by someone else… it made her want to hit something. 

But she didn't, because she wasn't alone. Looking over, Kaede saw Chabashira still sitting down in the chair near hers in the weird lounge this place had. Truth be told, she didn't know why they had stuck together after leaving Ikeru’s office, but, thinking about it, she actually was grateful for the other girl’s presence. It felt good knowing someone had the same experiences she did. Well, not good, but better than if she’d been alone in it.

“...Chabashira-san, how are you doing?” 

“Ah, Tenko is doing okay, Akamatsu-san. H-How about you? You seem pale.”

“I’m...just thinking. I’m trying to figure out what to think, I guess.” 

“Well, Tenko will be here if you wish to talk about something!” Remaining silent, Kaede stared at Chabashira, noting that, for some reason, the other girl seemed to be getting flustered as she kept staring at her. 

“...You’re really strong, Chabashira-san.” 

“A-Ah, n-n-no, Tenko isn't strong.” Blushing at the compliment, Chabashira looked away from her. 

“Yes you are… here I am, not knowing what to do at all, and you're taking everything much better than me.” 

“...No, Tenko isn't… Tenko doesn't know how to react to all of this.” Looking down at her hands, Chabashira began to frown. “Before, Tenko told Yumeno-san to not be afraid to show her emotions… and now Tenko is afraid to show hers.” 

“W-Well, that’s normal in this situation right? ...Even if this situation isn't normal anyways. You even took the news better than me!” 

“...That’s only because Tenko is weak… after what Tenko felt and saw… she could have argued, but she didn't…” Tears began to fill her eyes. “And now Tenko doesn't know what to do.” 

Biting her lip, Kaede wasn’t sure what to say. Nothing she could think of felt right to say, and she was afraid of making things worse. What could she even say in this situation? She didn't even know Chabashira that well, and even if she considered her a friend, a part of her was wondering if that too was just part of what the ‘writers’ had planned… 

So, if she couldn't say anything, she would do the only thing she could think of. 

“E-e-eh?! A-akamatsu-san!?” Gently wrapping her arms around Chabashira, Kaede pulled her into a hug. 

“We're both afraid… and that's okay.” Whispering to Tenko, Kaede spoke softly. “We have each other and everyone else… even if we're afraid, we aren't alone.” 

“...” Her previous stiffness slowly disappearing as she relaxed, Chabashira shakily hugged her back. Several moments seemed to pass, before the two broke the hug. “Th-Thank you, Akamatsu-san.” 

“Kaede.”

“E-Eh?” 

“Please, just call me Kaede… if we're going to be supporting one another, we should call each other by our first names, no?”

“A-ah… y-yeah, K-k-kaede-san… fell free to call T-tenko by her first name,” sputtered the blushing girl. Smiling at her, Kaede was glad to have really made a friend. 

Even if she didn't quite understand why Tenko kept blushing around her.

\------

It had been some time since Hoshi had left, and Kirumi had finally calmed down. Losing her cool so frequently...it was truly unlike her. Once she escaped, she would do her best to separate herself from the captives. It would be the best thing for all of them. Of course, she would still need to regain her strength. And gain intel, of course. But for Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid, such a task would be simple. 

Gently moving, Kirumi gingerly placed her feet on the ground, before standing up, leaning on the bed for support. Gritting her teeth, she did her best to ignore the pain lancing through her. Even if it wasn't as bad as before, her lack of walking for the past few days made it difficult to even stand. 

Slowly moving toward the wall, Kirumi persevered, determined to exit the room under her own power. However, before she could continue, the door opened, catching her attention. 

“I see you're doing better.” 

“...Hello, Ikeru.” As she spoke in a sharp tone, Kirumi sat down on the bed to calm down, her attempt ruined. Did he time that deliberately to force her back into bed? She couldn’t see any cameras in her room, but...

“Are you still feeling pain from the execution?” 

“No,” came her curt reply, uncaring of how blatant the lie was. She didn't need any pity. 

“That’s good.” He seemed all too willing to accept it though. Or he was just humoring her, a thought that made her dig her fingers into the bed again. “It's also good that you started walking again, but I suggest that you wait for someone else to be nearby next time.” 

“ _I don't need any help._ ” Glaring up at him, Kirumi balled her hands into fists, feeling the thorns again. 

“...” Staring blankly back at her, Ikeru seemed confused for a moment. “...Oh, I get it.” 

“What?” 

“You want to kill me.” The air seemed to leave Kirumi’s body, almost like she was falling again. The once tired and haggard Ikeru seemed to change in front of her, now deadly serious, his back straight, his eyes boring into hers. 

“...What are you talking about? I would never do that.” 

“The look in your eyes. I've seen it enough times to know what they mean, both inside and outside of the games,“ explained Ikeru, continuing to stare at her. 

“...Once again, I do not know what you are saying.” 

“If that's what you're going with fine. Regardless, I'll still say this. Killing someone right now won't do you any good, and I don't mean that in the sense that it'll just leave you feeling empty or something.” Frowning, Ikeru gestured around him. “This place is in the middle of the ocean, and the only one who can contact anyone on the outside is me.” 

Ah… so she wouldn't be able to kill him. Immediately anyways. At the very least, he would need to live in order to facilitate her escape. And the rescue of the others, of course.

“What would you do, even if you managed to call someone? The country you knew isn't the one that exists now. It’s nothing more than a land that glorifies murder for baseless platitudes.” 

Without missing a beat, she responded, “I swore to protect my country. Even if it is corrupt, I will merely save it from itself.” 

“And if it doesn't want to be saved?” 

“I will still do so.” 

“...Stubborn as a bull, you are,” muttered Ikeru, seemingly tired again, even more so than before. “Guess that old act wouldn't work.” Letting out a sigh, he scratched the back of his head. “Look, what I'm saying is the truth. I don't have any reason to hide anything like that.” 

“Then why didn't you say you were a mastermind in these supposed ‘games’?” 

He raised an eyebrow, annoyed instead of surprised. “...Did you find that out yourself?” 

“That does not matter.” 

“....I didn't say anything because it didn't seem appropriate.” 

“And yet you say that you wouldn't hide anything.”

“Well, I didn't think I would need to give you another reason to attack me.”

“Your previous roles in life do not matter. The simple fact is that you are an obstacle to my task, and, as such, must be dealt with.”

“Sure, okay.” Kirumi felt her eye twitch at his sheer non-response, the supposedly former mastermind looking almost bored with her explanation.

“...If you truly have nothing to hide, then explain this game. Why is it happening?” Blinking, Ikeru looked away, pondering something. A silence began to drag on as he kept frowning to himself. “I see you do have something to hide.” 

“No, no. I’m just trying to figure out how to explain everything.” 

“Just tell me what it is.” 

“...The killing game wasn't originally done with real people. It used to be a game that became a phenomenon in which people willingly put themselves into a death game.”

Blinking in confusion, Kirumi did not respond. Did he seriously think she would believe such an outlandish lie? “...I see.” 

Raising an eyebrow, Ikeru continued. “The phenomena spread worldwide, and is now the most awaited event every year. Though, because of a decline in popularity, the ‘Killing Game’ started adding gimmicks after its thirtieth season, such as a gameshow factor, audience participation, musical format, a-” 

“Stop lying!” Glaring at him, Kirumi actually had to hold herself back from attacking him right then and there. The fact that he was so blatantly, brazenly, lying _directly to her face_ -

“I am not lying. This is the world we live in. A world where people die for platitudes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaede is really oblivious to tenko's gayness. 
> 
> Red: Kaede is really oblivious to gayness in general.
> 
> Possibly her own as well, but that's a thing for later. Anyways hope you all enjoyed!


	18. Reaching out

Feeling tears well up in his eyes, Rantarou did his best to not breakdown. Hearing the voice of one of his sisters, a voice that his memories told him he hadn’t heard in several years, was almost enough to push him over the edge. But he kept himself steady, not wanting her to worry, even if she was the one currently taking charge of the conversation.

“Oh, Rantarou! It’s great to hear from you this early! Have you been eating well?” 

“Yes… the food here is good.” Rantarou said, grimacing as felt his stomach grumble, immediately regretting that he didn't finish his curry. “How…how is everyone?” 

“They're doing fine. Everyone else are out shopping right now, buying groceries,” she replied, as the sound of a knife hitting a cutting board coming through the phone. “I don't suppose you'll be able to stay on until they return?” 

“A-ah, not sure…” Looking up, Rantarou realized he was alone in the office. Ikeru probably left to give him some time alone on the phone. He couldn’t help smiling at that. For all his issues, Ikeru was a good friend. “I’ll be on as long as I can.” 

“That’s good to hear! Ami in particular will certainly be happy if she can talk with you.” 

“Y-Yeah, I'm looking forward to it.” 

“...Rantarou, how much do you remember this time?” 

“O-Only all of you… but, in my head, I haven't seen any of you for years,” explained Rantarou, “A-Ah, but I do have my journal, so I know what's been going on.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful! Explaining everything would have taken far too much time.” At her joke, Yui let out a giggle, getting him to smile again. Even if he didn't laugh, Rantarou still felt great hearing her laugh again.

“Has anything happened since I've been gone?” 

“...” She sighed, the mood turning somber. “Everyone was worried when you…’died’.” At that word, her tone became sharp, before she took a shaky breath. “B-But we're okay now. Besides, on the bright side, that whole… thing just guaranteed that you don't need to go back next season.”

“Y-Yeah, there is that…” Pausing, Rantarou prepared himself for what he would say next. “...Yui, can I ask you something?” 

“Of course you can. If I can answer it, then I will.” 

“...I… Do we have a father?” 

“...I keep telling you to put it in your journal, but you never listen.” As she sighed, Rantarou could hear some more noises over the phone. She probably sat down. 

“I’m sorry.” If he had listened to her back then, it would have saved him the heartache he had been feeling.

“No, no, it's okay. You have your reasons. What they are exactly, I'll never know, but you do have them.” Sighing again Yui seemed to go quiet for some time. 

“Yui?” 

“...Rantarou we don't have a dad. All of us grew up in an orphanage together.”

\------

“Killing for platitudes?” questioned Kirumi as she stared at Ikeru, unable to keep the skepticism out of her voice. 

“‘Hope will always win against despair’ and ‘Despair can never be defeated’. The two platitudes that now govern the world.” Sighing, he scratched the back of his head. “Of course, they're just useless words used as an excuse to kill people.” 

“...Do you truly think I'll believe that? That ‘simple platitudes’ will make people willing to host a killing game? They're just words!” 

“You were willing to kill at someone's request, which are just words.” Clenching her teeth, Kirumi glared at him. For him to compare the requests she took, the duties she performed, to those meaningless phrases… taking a deep breath, she attempted to calm herself. “Speaking of, I recommend not talking like that to the rest of the staff. They'll be more likely to restrain you for the rest of the time you're here if they hear you denigrating the show.” 

That was concerning, but one particular thing he said there caught her attention. “So you are intending on letting us leave.” 

“Yes. Once the game is over, we'll all be allowed to go home after two months.” We’ll?

“...So you are not allowed to go back either?” 

“For now, yes. Until everything’s settled, I'm stuck here as well.” 

“...And what's stopping me from forcing my way off of this island?”

“As I said, this place is out in the middle of the ocean, off any official maps, and even if they did send someone because of your actions, they'll most likely be armed with tranqs,” explained Ikeru, as he looked out the window. 

“...I wonder will you be this calm when I'm able to walk?” 

“If you're trying to threaten me, then I suggest you quit it It won't have any effect.”

“Putting on a front will do you no good.” 

“It's not a front. I’m a former mastermind after all, so empty threats are nothing.”

“ _My threats are not empty._ ” Kirumi glared at him, gritting her teeth as he turned that dull-eyed gaze back on her, clearly not taking her seriously. “Do you think I won’t kill you?! Is that it!?”

“Eh. You’re functionally disabled until you can get a handle on the mental trauma inflicted on you, you’re one woman in a facility full of people, and you’re currently delusional.” Ikeru shrugged. “Tell me why I should take that seriously.”

“...” Kirumi took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. “Think what you will. All you do is ensure your death will come swift at my hands.”

“Fun. Better than a torturous one, I guess,” Ikeru replied blandly, before raising an eyebrow. “You do realize what me being the previous mastermind means, right?”

“What?” Kirumi blinked. “What does that have to do with anything?

“Right, of course you don’t...Tojo, what happens to someone who loses a class trial?”

Kirumi frowned, not sure where he was going with his current line of thought. “...They are...executed.”

“Good job. Gold star for the top student.” He smirked as she immediately glared at him, looking tired as he leaned back in his chair. “How about I tell you a story?”

“...What’s the point of this? All the taunt-”

“Not taunts. And you’ll see in a little bit. At least I hope you will.” He sighed, glancing up at the ceiling. “...Okay, here it goes. Imagine, if you will, that you're watching an adventure. The characters in the adventure are all people with hopes and dreams, their entire lives set before them. All people you grow to love. But one of them is not like the others.

“Rather than being a hero, they're nothing more than a vile villain who wants the others to suffer, even if he acts like a leader to them. And so, the group suffers, and they begin to die. Some at the hands of another, and others being sent to their deaths after committing their murder, condemned to death by their former friends. This situation repeats until the leader is found out and sent to their own death, experiencing everything that those who had died before did.” 

“...” Remaining silent, Kirumi watched Ikeru. She could see what he meant, it was obvious, but why was he telling her? 

“Normally, this is where the story would end. The remaining heroes reach a bittersweet ending while the villain loses, but their friends are still gone and the world outside could very well be worse. Undoubtedly, the villain will be hated by those who viewed this story. Now, imagine what you would do if this villain you hated was right in front of you. Of course, you might say you wouldn't do anything. It's just a story, after all, but for those who would take ‘revenge’ for their ‘beloved characters’...” His eyes were empty as he stared at her. “Insults, assault, theft, arson, death threats, all tossed upon this villain. For the viewers, they believe themselves to be justified in their actions, even if they were the ones who wanted the villain to do those things in the first place. And, of course, the ‘heroes’ would want to join in on the revenge. They were the ones who were truly wronged, after all.”

“...I suppose you're telling me this to garner sympathy?”

“You don't need pity from me, and I don't need any from you. I'm just telling you this so you can stop with all the empty threats.” Before Kirumi could speak, he continued. “And before you deny it, you and I both know why it's obvious your words are empty.” 

She felt her hands clench as she glared at him again, not even bothering to hide the venom in her voice.“Care to enlighten me then? If you _truly_ know so much.” 

“Part of my job involves observing the game. From simple interactions, to even the deaths, I see it all. Including how people react to when they die.” At his words, Kirumi felt her jaw clench, her teeth grinding against each other. “Everything I saw told me one thing. You weren't doing it for your country. You just didn't want to die.” 

\------

Stumbling through the halls, Angie did her best to keep a frown off her face. Talking with Ryouma had led nowhere. Even if he had seemed interested in her guidance at first, it soon became clear that he was just talking to fill the silence. 

So she had excused herself, heading back to the room she was temporarily residing in. Thankfully, she remembered where it was, so even with her thoughts muddled, she was able to find her way back. It was also good that the heathens had also left her alone. It certainly wouldn't do Angie any good if they bothered her at that moment.

So, for now, she would continue planning. Even if they weren't making it easy, Angie would succeed in her task of aiding the sinners condemned to this place. 

Caught up in her thoughts, she almost missed Daichi passing by her. And yet, she did not call out to him. Even if he could be helpful, he was still a heathen, and, as such, was not worth her time at the moment. However, as she walked by him, she blinked for a moment. 

Were his glasses always cracked? 

No matter. If it interested her later, she would ask. Arriving at her room, she was disappointed seeing that Tenko was not in the room. Well at least it would give her time to think by herself. 

Sitting down cross-legged on the bed, she was about to begin praying before she noticed a slip if paper left on top the blankets. The very same one she had been given before by the red-haired heathen... She picked it up, turning it in her hands before opening it. 

‘Hey there me! This is you from the past! I know this is probably all weird, but I'm being totally honest. I hope you enjoyed the artist talent! Not exactly the most useful, but hopefully it helps you make some friends. Let's show everyone that foreigners aren't all a bunch of creepy weirdos!’ 

Hm? What was up with this letter? Why was it written like she wrote it? 

Dropping the paper back on the bed, Angie put all thoughts of it in the back of her mind. Really, it was odd that she had been given such a thing, but she wasn't foolish enough to fall for its bizarre deception.

Beginning her prayer, Angie did her best to hear Kami’s voice, hoping that their benevolence would grace her once again, hoping that they would give her a sign of what her true task was. Did she need to help forgive the sins of those who had perished in that hellish place, or did she need to strip away their shallow facades so they could face themselves?

At the very least, the options of who she would target had been narrowed down significantly. Really, there were only two choices: Kaede and Kirumi, both murderers that had betrayed everyone after gaining their trust. 

Of course, she was unaware where they were at that moment, but, for now, she would target Kaede. While the pianist had somewhat redeemed herself when she spoke of her motivations, the maid had not. She had even driven herself further down the path of sinners when she tried to trick everyone into sacrificing themselves. No, it would have to be Kaede first. A good practice for later.

With that in mind, she continued praying, asking for Kami’s blessing before she attempted her trial once again. 

\------

Walking through the halls, Ryouma just wandered around, not sure where to go next. After Yonaga had left the cafeteria, he was left alone to eat his curry. Sadly he had to leave in a hurry when he noticed some staff walking in. 

Rubbing his head, he considered heading back to his room, but decided against it. As far as he could see, all he could do in there was rest or watch TV, and a part of him told him he wouldn't enjoy what was on it. So all that was left for him was to wander around aimlessly. Well, at least walking would get rid of the leftover numbness in his legs. 

Glancing up, Ryouma stared at a nearby screen, seeing Gokuhara cheerfully talking about something. Pausing, he wondered why the giant was speaking straight into a camera, before his attention was dragged elsewhere by someone calling out to him. 

“Ah, Hoshi-kun.” Looking over, he saw Akamatsu and Chabashira walking over to him. “How are you doing?” 

“Fine. Was just walking to stretch my legs. What about you two? You eat yet?” 

“No, K-Kaede-san and Tenko were going to see if we could go get some fresh air.”

“Do you want to come with us?” asked Akamatsu, unaware of Chabashira slightly frowning. “It might do us some good to talk together.” 

“...Hm.” Taking a moment to think, Ryouma pondered his options. While he did want to speak with them, he wasn’t sure if Chabashira would be okay with it. Given what he remembered, she wasn't fond of any guys. “You sure?” Even though he asked the two of them, the question was aimed at Chabashira. 

“Of course! We're in this together after all!” 

“...Yes, Tenko is okay with it.” At the black-haired girl’s agreement, Ryouma nodded to the two, getting ready to follow them. 

“You two know how to get to the roof?” 

“Ah, well, no… but I do know where the stairs are, so that should lead to the roof,” responded Akamatsu as she nervously scratched her cheek.

“Heh. Well, that's a start.” As he followed them, Ryouma wondered what happened between the two girls. They seemed closer than he remembered. 

“Oh yeah, since you asked us, have you eaten yet, Hoshi-kun?” 

“Yeah, and as far as I know, Tojo is the only other one who hasn't gotten food.” 

“E-Eh? Tojo-san hasn't eaten yet? That's no good! She needs to keep up her strength!” Refraining from saying anything, Hoshi just rubbed the back of his head. 

“She was in that wheelchair…it definitely isn't good if she doesn't eat,” muttered Akamatsu, looking worried. 

“Even if we tell her to, she'll only eat when she wants. Tojo is too stubborn for her own good,” Hoshi replied as they arrived at the stairs, walking up alongside the two.

“...Tenko just hopes that everyone will be okay when they get out.” At her words, silence fell on the trio as they continued their walk up. Soon enough, they arrived at the top of the staircase and found a door in front of them. 

“Well… let's hope it isn't locked,” said Akamatsu. Hesitantly touching the door, she pushed it open, a rush of fresh air hitting them. Walking out onto the roof, Ryouma stared up at the sky, the clear blue endlessly stretching above them, completely unobscured by any giant bars.

“...It’s the same sky,” he muttered, remembering the times he and Masami would lay on the grass after her practice, staring up at the sky.

“Did you say something, Hoshi-kun?” 

“Ah…sorry. Was just talking to myself.” 

“Um…Oh! Kaede-san, Hoshi-san, there's a bench over there if you two want to sit,” Tenko said, pointing at one of the few benches set up on the roof. 

“Oh, that sounds nice.” Taking the lead again, Akamatsu sat down first, leaving room for him and Chabashira to sit on either side of her. “I'm glad that the weather is nice.”

“Yeah, the air inside was starting to feel stale for Tenko!” cheerfully responded the former aikido practitioner.

“It’s definitely liberating,” muttered Ryouma, continuing to stare up at the wide blue sky. “After everything that's happened, we really needed this.”

“Y-Yeah.” Silence fell on them once again, albeit a less awkward one. Even so, Ryouma decided he need to ask them both something, even if it could backfire on him.

“What did your letters say?” Almost immediately, Ryouma regretted it, seeing the two stiffen. “Never mind. You don't have to answer that.”

“N-No, it's okay…” Taking a moment to brace herself, Akamatsu gripped her hands together, keeping them in her lap. “My past self…she just wanted to win that game. Whether it meant surviving or killing.” 

“A-Ah, Kaede-san, just because that's what she wanted doesn't mean that's you.” Rather than respond, Akamatsu just kept staring down at her hands. 

“Hm. Well, at least she wanted to live,” muttered Ryouma, “The person I was before joined because he wanted to die.” 

“H-huh?” 

_Sitting on a couch, Ryouma waited with bated breath. The first body discovery announcement had gone off, marking the official start of the killing game. His eyes stayed glued to the screen as he watched the protagonist running to where the body was discovered._

_Gripping the couch, he did his best to calm down, knowing it was foolish to worry so soon. After all, there was sixteen people. The chances of Masami getting hurt so early was minimal at best. She'd make it out, and then they wouldn't have to worry about anything again._

_All of his hopes were dashed as the protagonist found the body._

“Hoshi-san?” At Chabashira’s voice, Ryouma blinked, shaking his head as he felt tears go down his face. 

“S-Sorry. I was just remembering something.” Taking a moment for himself, Ryouma took deep breaths as he wiped away the tears. “...A-As i was saying, it turns out my past self and I had something in common. We both lost someone we loved.” 

“A-Ah…” 

“Don't worry about it. It's something that I have to deal with myself.” 

“...Um.” Seemingly nervous, Chabashira looked around, as if she wasn’t sure what she should say. “Tenko’s letter is…odd.”

“There's no need to tell us if you don't want to Tenko-san,” Akamatsu said, obviously trying to be reassuring.

“No… Tenko should…Tenko read that she joined to protect someone…her sister.”

“Eh?! You have a sister?” asked Akamatsu as Ryouma raised an eyebrow. 

“A-ah… Tenko isn't sure… The letter tells Tenko that she does, but Tenko doesn't remember having one.” Frowning, Tenko stared at the ground. “...The letter said Harukawa-san is Tenko’s sister.” 

“E-Eh!? You two are sisters!?” 

“...In retrospect you two do look alike.” Comparing the two in his head, Ryouma could see the similarities. And it would make sense for siblings to be pit against one another in this situation, from what he had seen anyways.

“Even if the letter says we are sisters, Tenko isn't sure if she should believe it. So...Tenko will wait until Harukawa-san is out to decide anything.” 

Hm. Ryoma stared up the sky, letting his thoughts drift. So they all did have different reasons for joining. Some good, some...unpleasant. He wondered just what reasons everyone else had. 

\------ 

Putting the last of the vegetables into a pot, Yui Amami glanced over her shoulder as her sisters crowded around one another, all trying to talk with Rantarou over the phone. Suppressing a giggle, Yui smiled as she saw everyone clamoring to speak with him, happy for the first time since their brother had left for the season. 

Of course, they would likely mope again once the call was over, since they wouldn't be able to see him again for some time, but it was still a nice change. Making sure the food was properly cooking, she stepped away, over to a wall full of pictures, deciding to let herself have a moment to reflect. The first of the many was just Yui, Rantarou, and their former guardian, Teruyo. 

As she continued along the wall, they slowly grew older, a new sister joining them every few pictures, until all of them were together, fourteen smiling faces peering at her from the framed photo. And so it continued, until it was only thirteen of them, Rantarou’s smile dimmer. There were a more than a few tears in that one, smiles shakier.

With that, it was just the thirteen of them, smiling on even through the hardships, starting to brighten again as old wounds healed. Even his smile grew again as two people joined them. Ikeru and Shirogane were standing with the family, somewhat awkwardly smiling alongside them, the former sometimes holding her brother’s hand.

And yet, this small change soon left. Ikeru didn’t appear in the final pictures. Sighing, she walked back to the stove to check on the food, only to hear her youngest sister, Ami, calling out to her. 

“Yui-nee-chan, Ran-nii-chan wants to talk with you!” Running up to her, the youngest Amami thrusted the phone at her. 

“Ah, thank you Ami.” Rubbing her head, she takes the phone, before putting it up to her ear. “Rantarou?” 

“Hey, Yui…” he said, his voice trailing off. Yui could tell that he had been crying. 

“Hey yourself. You doing better?” 

“Yes… I miss all of you.” 

“I know. Don't worry. As soon as you're back, we don't have to care about any of that stuff anymore.” Arriving back at the stove, she checked on the food. “In fact, as soon as you're back, I'll cook whatever you want, okay?” 

“...Thank you, Yui.” Hearing him sniffle, Yui waited for him to collect himself. “I don't know when I'll be able to see any of you again, but I can't wait.”

“None of us can wait either, but we'll be okay. So you stay safe too, okay Rantarou?” 

“Heh. I’ll do my best. Tell everyone I love them.” 

“I'll do that… and tell Ikeru thank you for letting you call.” 

“...I will. See you, Yui.” 

“Goodbye Rantarou.”

\------

Idly rubbing his sore throat, Daichi arrived at his office once again. Before he opened the door, he paused, wondering if Rantarou was done with the phone call. Carefully grabbing the handle, he slowly opened the door slightly, trying to see if he could hear anything. When he didn't, he opened the door fully and found Rantarou sitting down against a wall.

“Did the call go well?” 

“Huh?” Rantarou blinked as he looked up, clearly startled. “O-Oh, yeah… did you break your glasses?” 

“...I tripped,” Daichi lied, reaching out a hand to help him up. “It'll be okay, so don't worry about it.” And that was when the cracked lens, the one on the left, promptly fell out as he helped Rantarou up. “...hm.” 

Before he could pick the lens up, Rantarou did so for him. “...Do you have a second pair?” 

“No, but they should be okay as long as I don't move around to much.” Forcing the two halves back into the frame, Daichi put his glasses back on. “At the very least, it shouldn't get worse.” 

“Well…that's good at least.” 

“...Amami, I know this may sound odd, but do you mind doing me a favor?” 

“Huh? ...Well, if i can help.” 

“It's nothing severe or anything.” Walking over to his desk, he sat down in the chair. “I was just wondering if you could help me with Tojo.” At his confusion, Daichi continued. “I tried visiting her, but it didn't end well. So it probably won't be good if I went to see her again.” 

“A-Ah…well, I don't mind helping. After all, you did let me call my sisters. Thank you…Daichi.” 

“...No problem.” However, even as a small smile crossed his face, Daichi couldn't help feeling a bit envious. “You know, you'd probably be a good dad.” 

“Huh?” 

“Just how caring you are with your sisters. It's good practice for if you ever have a kid or something,” responded Daichi as he leaned back into his chair, letting out a sigh. “At the very least, if I was half as good as you are, I'd actually be ready to be a dad...” 

“...Ready to be a dad?” Blinking, Daichi realized what he’d forgotten to mention. 

“Ah yeah… I have a kid on the way.”

“What.” Daichi blinked again as Rantarou was suddenly in his face, leaning over the desk. “You have a what??”

“Uh. A child? You know, little human things, squishy, all of that.”

“...Okay, we really need to talk about the fact that you refer to babies as little human things, but also WHAT?!”

“Er...are you okay?”

“How do you have a kid?!” 

“...I mean, when a penis goes into a vagina-”

“THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT!” Daichi blinked again. That was…very new. He watched in a mixture of confusion and alarm as Rantarou grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the desk, sitting right across from him, staring at him with a sudden intensity he’d never really seen him with. “ _Tell me everything._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amd so we get to see a bit of Rantarou's life outside of the game. Meanwhile Angie and Kirumi are atill in denial. 
> 
> Red: Deep denial. But hey, to them, it's better than having to admit their whole lives were lies.
> 
> Fair enough, also just want to say that after next update I'll switch back to working on radiant detective. For now i hope you enjoyed and leave a kudos or comment. And remember. Daichi has fucked confirmed.


	19. Turmoil

If there was one thing Rantarou was certain of, it was the simple fact that he did not like womanizers. Even if most of his memories were fake, he could tell that much was definitely true. And even if he wanted to believe in his friend, he had to make sure Daichi wasn’t one. 

Sadly for him, things weren't looking good. Not only had Daichi never once mentioned that he was with someone, which could be forgiven given the circumstances, but he also didn’t have anything indicating that he was married nor that he was going to marry her. However, the fact that he did say he was planning on being the kid's dad was a good sign. 

“Ah… it's a…long story.” 

“We have time.” Grimacing, Daichi seemed to think about something, before sighing. 

“It was an accident, but neither of us want to give them up. That being said, we don't want to force anything, so we won't be getting married.” 

“Is that so?” 

“...We’ve both said things we can't take back. As such even if we did try to force something, it wouldn't be a healthy relationship… not like it was that healthy anyways,” Daichi muttered as he looked down at the desk.

Staying silent, Rantarou began to regret asking him about...whatever this relationship was. Whatever had happened between the two clearly wasn’t good, but… “Daichi, that doesn’t tell me anything.”

“Huh? Oh, I guess it doesn’t…” Daichi leaned back in his chair, turning his gaze up to the ceiling as he let out a sigh. “...Right, okay, here goes. After the game, we all had an adjustment period, kind of like what you’re all going through. Since I was the mastermind, I...didn’t have an easy time of it. It didn’t help that you and Tsumugi, along with the other two ‘winners’, had been dragged off to do whatever promotional shit they were coming up with.”

Daichi sighed again. “Right, that doesn’t say much either...so...after I messed up trying to ingratiate myself to the people who blamed me for sticking them in a killing game, I was largely on my own. Which, well...there was a nurse taking care of me. Female nurse, named Satou. She...Let’s say it wasn’t a very professional relationship.”

That...was incredibly vague, but...also kind of upsetting. “She took advantage of you?”

“...I mean, it didn’t feel like it. I was upset, she was...comforting. At the time. I...It was a very physical relationship. I’m...not good at coping with things. Original me coped with stuff by trying his damndest to make a difference in the world, current me copes by doing stupid things to feel like I’m in control of myself…”

“...And what did that involve?”

“Heh...sex, drugs...nothing hard, but I’m ruining my lungs pretty badly…”

“You smoke.”

“Yeah, though not like I can right now. Already ran out, and no way am I asking for anymore from anyone here.”

That wasn’t...that bad. But… “How many women have you slept with?”

“....Now that...is a question.”

“Daichi.”

Daichi sighed, long, drawn out as he lowered his head to stare at Rantarou, his eyes dull. “I have had sex with enough people that you would not be happy with me. Though, I only really went for other people after I...after Satou and I broke up.”

Rantarou winced. Daichi...didn’t sound good, but...dammit, he had to know. “Why did you break up?”

“...Turned out she loved the mastermind more than she cared about the guy playing the role. That...fucked me up, I’ll admit.” Rantarou blinked at the curse as Daichi scowled down at the desk. “I couldn’t...I just...I don’t…” He pressed his hands to his face, pushing them up under his glasses, rubbing at his eyes. “...I cut off all contact with her after that. Didn't think I'd ever meet her again. Almost didn't until I made the mistake of calling her. And then meeting her again. That...was also a huge mistake. A few weeks later, I get a call from her. And, well, that's that.” 

“...I’m sorry.” 

“You don't have anything to be sorry about. This is just something I have to deal with.” Taking a moment to collect himself, Daichi remained silent. 

Gripping his hospital gown, Rantarou bit his lip. While he may not approve of what Daichi did to cope, he...couldn't blame him. If he didn't have his sisters, Rantarou wasn’t sure what he would do… 

“...At least I have several months to prepare myself for this. I probably won't be a good dad, but it's something to look forward to.” 

“...If I can ask, why do you want to help raise your future kid?” 

“...The me in my memories, as fake as they might be, never had a family. Even though they are real, I don't feel anything to the parents of my past self. My apparent brother is also out of the picture. Turns out he joined a DR season and lost several years ago.” Sighing, Daichi rubbed his shoulder, grimacing at the feeling. “So, simply put, as dumb as it sounds, I just want to know what having a family feels like.” 

“That’s not dumb.” Without missing a beat, Rantarou replied to Daichi, staring intently at him. “Something like that isn’t dumb. It's the furthest thing from it.”

“...Heh. Thanks.” Silence seemed to settle on them for a few moments, more comfortable than awkward, before Daichi stood up. “It's getting late, you should head back to your room to sleep.” 

“Ah, yeah. Make sure to get some rest too, okay?” 

“...Not like there's anything else to do at night here, but sure.” Scratching the back of his head, Daichi went off to what Rantarou assumed was a back room for him to sleep in. 

Heading out of the office, Rantarou took the time to think as he headed to his room. He wondered just what could have happened to everyone else who had made it out of the game, what they were doing now. 

...What would everyone from this season do once they left?

\-------

Staring up at the screen with hidden glee, Daichi watched Sakaki desperately run through the maze of a library that was his execution. Unlike the firefighter before, the despair on his face was palpable. Though, even knowing what had happened entirely, he really was surprised that the librarian was able to poison not just one, but two ultimates. It seems he read more than just fictional novels in his free time. 

However, he was disappointed Kirino had been one of those to die. He had expected Hayashi to die, given how easily he could be fooled, but the detective dying so soon was a complete let down. Really, she had only herself to blame for just eating that snack without a thought. A detective shouldn't be that trusting after all.

As the heavy books began to fall, the shelves shaking around Sakaki, several cuts and bruises formed on Sakaki’s head and arms. Papers sliced through his arms, causing him to bump into the shelves, which caused them to shake even more. A smile appeared on Daichi’s face as the shelves toppled over, the librarian desperately running through them, his goal almost in reach before the final two slammed together, completely crushing him in a burst of blood.

After another round of reactions, everyone began to leave, once again shaken by the execution, though one person stayed behind. Staring down at the fallen glasses that used to belong to Sakaki, Shindou picked them up, stared for a moment, then pocketed them. Choosing to wait to ask, Daichi entered the elevator, remaining as silent as the rest, before beginning to ponder more about the game.

Really, this was too easy. At this rate it would only take two weeks at most for the game to be over. Hm, maybe he should do this again? Provided he won, that is. He did plan on upholding his end of the deal if he lost. 

That being said, maybe he should just kill someone once everyone had been whittled down? The despair of learning that the so-called hero was the mastermind all along would be amazing. Something for later, he supposed. Regardless, whatever he chose, it would be his decision. Just like this game was his choice to start, so too would it be his choice how he ended it. 

No one else would decide what he would do with his life anymore. 

An odd feeling washed over Daichi at the thought. Why did he feel as if that was wrong? Gritting his teeth, he banished the thought from his head as the elevator stopped. Staying back as everyone filed out, Daichi found himself alone with Shindou.

“You are rather skilled at this, Shindou-san. Though I hope this is the last time such skills are shown off.” At his voice, Shindou seemed to jump, apparently caught off guard. 

“...Even if it is, five people have already died.” She muttered in an almost defeated tone.

“That is true, but I swear to do my best to make sure no one dies again!” For a day or two anyways, it wouldn't be fun if the game ended to soon. 

“...You… nevermind.” Tilting his head, Daichi wondered what she meant, but she spoke again before he could ask. “You'll realize soon enough.” 

“Very well, Shindou-san! However, since I have you here, I wish to ask you something.” Tilting her head to him, she waited for the question. “May I ask why you're collecting the possessions of those who have passed away?” She didn't seem to have some morbid hobby, so he was curious to what she was doing.

“...” Seemingly weighing what she should say, Shindou sighed. “Everyone who died all had someone waiting for them. So, even if it's something simple, those people deserve to have something to remember them by.” 

“...I see.” Daichi stared at her, genuinely surprised by her answer. 

“It's not much, but it is something. After all, you would want the person you hold dear to have something of you, right?” 

“...Ahaha, of course! But sharing one thing with the entire world would be difficult-” However, before he could finish his lie, she cut him off.

“That’s not what I'm talking about. Even someone eccentric as you must hold someone above others.” 

Stunned at her words, Daichi remained silent. Someone special to him? He...was unsure of who could fill that role. No family since he was born, and he wasn't particularly close to anyone from his orphanage. So, for him, something like that… no there was someone. 

“...Not too long ago, I met someone. Without a doubt, she was a great inspiration to me.” After all, if it wasn't for Junko Enoshima, he wouldn't have realized the horrible truth of his talent. “If...if it wasn't for her I might not have been here.” 

“...Ah, I see,” muttered Shindou, seemingly feeling awkward at his words. For a moment, Daichi pondered why this happened, before realizing what had occurred. She had misunderstood what he meant. 

Hm. Well it wasn't much of a misunderstanding, really. So he choose to leave it as it was. After all, where would be the fun in fixing her misconceptions?

\------

Daichi rubbed his eyes as he did his best to stay focused on the late night footage, staring intently at the screen. At least he had woken up early enough, since he hadn’t been able to sleep properly, to go through the footage before the morning announcement went off. At the very least, there only seemed to be training and unimportant talking going on. Like every other night they went out training...

Still, a part of him wished these kids would just go to sleep early to make his job easier. 

Blinking, Daichi realized he has just called a group of people who were, at most, four years younger than him kids. Sure, he might have a kid on the way, but he's only twenty! He shouldn't be thinking like that!

Sighing, Daichi changed footage as the training trio went back to their rooms, setting it back to the start of nighttime in the computer room. And there on-screen was Iruma, working on the new world program. Thankfully, she was alone, so there probably wouldn't be any talking that he would need to go through. With that, he began to fast forward the footage. 

As the footage sped up, it looked like if he was correct. Iruma didn't appear to move from where she was sitting, aside from the occasional stretching and what he assumed was her yelling some profanity. Really, he was tempted to just cut the footage short as it didn’t look like anything important would happen, just like the days prior.

That was until she stood up, kicked the chair that she was sitting on away, and began to pound on the keyboard in front of her. Pausing the footage, he rewound to just before that happened, and played it at normal speed. 

All seemed to be going well, even if Iruma appeared to be breathing heavily, up until the moment where she kicked away the chair, and began to scream into the air. Daichi winced at the sheer volume of profanities the inventor let out as she slammed her hands onto the keyboard. Her hair falling around her face, she started muttering, almost quiet enough to go unheard. But not quite.

Daichi sighed again, straightening up in his seat as he heard Iruma cursing herself out, insisting to herself that she was an idiot who was going to ruin everything. He’d seen footage of prospective murderers before, some from the earlier seasons, and some from the current one. Everyone reacted differently when it came down to deciding to commit murder. 

Akamatsu had been just as upset as Iruma, but composed herself better, trying to justify how she was doing it for everyone. Tojo, in contrast, had remained almost uncomfortably silent as she prepared her plan, burying her emotions under her sense of duty. Shinguuji, on the other hand, had been almost giddy, trying to keep himself under control the whole time as he went over his plans. The giggle he let slip as he impaled Yonaga had been deeply disturbing. 

Still, Daichi could see what was going to happen before it did. Iruma caught sight of herself, a reflection in the console’s screen, and began talking herself up. No boasts or pride though. No, she was steeling herself with the idea that she could fix things. That the outside world needed her, and sacrificing her fellow classmates, her fellow contestants, would be okay so long as she could use her talent to help people.

Iruma nodded to herself, staring at the console, resolute. She would commit murder to escape, so she could help the world. It was odd. In a way, Daichi could almost believe her more than he could Tojo’s claims of the same. Maybe it was because she really had seen the “ruined world”? Maybe it was the conviction in her voice? She was wavering, but she was going to save the world.

Daichi sighed a third time, long and drawn out. It really did feel awful seeing someone who had good intentions in the Killing Games. It reminded him of his time as the mastermind, internally taunting everyone, regardless of what motives they had. 

Turning off the screen, Daichi felt his stomach crawl at the thought of his previous self. He needed to get some air. However, before he stand, something caught his attention.

The ringing of a phone. 

Looking over, Daichi found the phone he’d let Rantarou use lying on his desk, the default ringtone sounding out. Tentatively reaching for it, Daichi picked up the phone, examining the caller ID. 

Unknown. 

Of course. The TDR heads had set it up like that. They’re the ones who told him what the phone would be used for and they were obsessed with keeping an air of mystery. Sighing again, he decided to answer it. Better than getting in more trouble for ignoring it.

“Hello?” Daichi said, preparing himself to get chewed out. 

“Hello there, Ikeru-kun.” Only to be met with a voice he didn’t expect. 

“Iidabashi?” Yes, as it seemed, rather than one of the irritating voices of the TDR heads, the gruff voice of the head programmer was sounding out through the speaker.

“Haha, you sound surprised, Ikeru-kun.” Of course he would be. Even if he had met Iidabashi before, Daichi had never given him his number. Not to mention, while the head programmer was rather high up, he shouldn't be allowed to call him. 

“May I ask why you're calling?” 

“Well… the heads had a little… soiree yesterday. So they are currently indisposed.”

Oh, so they're hungover. Of course they would be. They hardly cared about the contestants as long as everything was going well. 

“As such, they requested that I called you in their stead. Although that may have to do with me being the only one available to do so.” How many people got drunk yesterday…? “Regardless, it should be obvious why I'm calling, is it not?” 

“Yes. If you're gonna reprimand me then get it over with.” 

“Don't worry, I won't. As is, I'm only calling you to save you the earache if someone else did so.” Well, at least he could be thankful for that. “But I will have to remind you not to let anyone else use the phone.”

“Yeah yeah. It was a one time thing anyways.” 

“I'm glad to hear that. And since I have you here, there is something else I wish to inform you of.”

“Which is?” 

“As it currently appears, Kiibo-kun’s popularity will ensure that he does not get erased if he does… get killed. But he will won't have a body prepared for some time. So, for now at least, when he leaves the game, he shall arrive on your laptop.” 

“...I suppose that is not too bad.” 

“Just...do be nice to the boy, okay Ikeru-kun? Once he realizes what his role is, it'll weigh heavily on him.” At the older man’s pleading, Daichi once again let out a sigh. 

“...Don't expect anything from me, but I'll make sure he can spend time with everyone else.” 

“As long as he can be happy. Well, I've taken enough time out of your day. We both have work to do, after all. I still have to put the finishing touches on the rest of the school.” At the reminder of his job, Daichi frowned. “Though speaking of my job, it is somewhat annoying how easily my new world program was altered…” 

“Altered?” 

“Oh, you'll see soon enough,” responded Iidabashi. Hm. Oddly vague. “Nevertheless, have a nice day Ikeru-kun.” With that, the call ended. 

Sighing for the sixth time that morning, Daichi stood up. Breakfast was more important than watching footage over and over again.

\------

Kirumi stared down at her hands, entirely silent in her bed. No matter how much she tried, her hands continued to tremble. The sight of those eyes kept haunting her. Gritting her teeth, she did her best to calm herself down. She...She was supposed to be...Why did he keep staring at her!? 

The sound of an opening door suddenly broke her out of her thoughts. 

Looking over, she found Amami standing there, carrying a tray with two plates of food on it. As much as she hated to admit it, her stomach growled at the sight. And it provided a distraction. 

“Sorry for coming in unannounced. I thought you would be hungry.” 

“...Thank you, Amami-kun.” Removing one of the plates from the tray, he handed her the tray to place on her lap. She grimaced at how the tray shook as she laid it in her lap. It should have been easy. Her hands, her wrong hands, her ruined hands, they wouldn’t stop shaking. It was worse than the thorns. At least those made her feel pain, not this...not this.

Amami sat nearby with his plate of rice and soup. , not looking at her as he took a spoonful to his mouth. Kirumi watched him for a moment, trying to focus on something other than her hands. Her constantly shaking hands. Which would make raising a spoon of hot soup to her mouth incredibly difficult.

She felt her eye twitch as she looked down at her food. “Ah-” She cut herself off. She was the ultimate maid. She wouldn’t ask him for help.

“Huh? Did you say something?” Kirumi stilled as Amami spoke up, though her damn hands wouldn’t stop shaking. “...Is something up with your hands?”

“No. They’re fine,” she bit out, her hands still twitching. Useless. Useless things, couldn’t...but what did that make her? She couldn’t-If she couldn’t kill-He wouldn’t stop staring at her. Hoshi hadn’t stared. He...She wasn’t weak, she didn’t need help, she-It was the best way to kill him, that was it, there-He struggled, he struggled, but she couldn’t see his eyes and those eyes-

“Do you need any help?” She couldn’t stop her flinch. “...Tojo-san, I know we haven't really talked, but if you want to say something then you can tell me.”

“Nothing is wrong. I…am simply not hungry.”

“...Tojo-san, it isn't healthy to skip meals. Even if you aren't hungry, you should at least take a few bites.” 

“When I eat will be up to me, not you,” responded Kirumi, meeting Amami’s gaze, a concerned look in his eyes. Eyes that won't stop staring at her. Stop. Stop staring. Stop. Stop. Stop! “Stop staring at me!” Unable to hold herself back, Kirumi turned away from him, squeezing her eyes shut. 

“A-Ah, sorry…” Amami muttered. And yet, despite her yelling, Kirumi could hear that he remained there. “...Did something happen?” 

Clenching the covers of the bed, Kirumi stopped herself from yelling at him for the sheer idiocy of the question. “Did something happen…? Of course something happened. All my life, I worked as hard as I could, and all of it paid off when I became the ultimate maid. All the blood, sweat, and tears I shed. All of it paid off in that one moment when I was awarded that title. And now… now you just expect me to just accept that it was all false. That nothing I achieved was real!?” Unable to hold herself back, she raised her voice as she glared up at him. His head was turned away from her, though his eyes glanced back towards her at her outburst.

“...Tojo-san,” Amami muttered as he looked down. Pitying. Pitying her.

“All of you have chosen to give in so easily. Chosen to give up a part of who you are with just a few words…” 

“Tojo-san, we aren't giving in just because someone told us to,” replied Amami, his voice even. “We all died, and we felt that pain, but we're still alive. We saw evidence of the outside world… stuff like this shouldn't be real, but it is, and we have no choice but accept it.” 

“...I refuse to be so weak that I would just give up.” 

“...This isn't being weak. We're facing reality. Even though it’s painful. Even if we want to deny everything… we're not the ones being weak.” Gritting her teeth, she glared at him for his insinuation. “And even if you don't think so, asking for help doesn't make you weak.”

“...Be that as it may, I won't be asking for any.” 

“Okay. I can't force you to do anything,” responded Amami as he remained seated. 

“Why are you still here?” 

“I can't make you do anything, but neither can you. So even if you want me to leave, at the very least we can talk. After all it must be lonely being here by yourself, no?” Giving the best smile he could, Amami met Kirumi’s gaze. She stared back, but couldn’t quite meet his eyes, looking away first.

“...Don’t expect me to say anything.” Her part said, Kirumi focused on her now somewhat cold food. 

Despite the state of the rice, and her own ire against Amami, Kirumi found some comfort in that moment. Even if she would never admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo everyone! Sorry for the wait with the chapter, been busy and all. *glances at new vegas* anyways next up should be the detective miu story. Oh also, before i forget, Red and I started writing an original story recently! So make sure to keep an ear out for that!
> 
> Red: Yep to both! Look to ao3 for the detective miu story, and maaaaybe the original one? We're looking around.
> 
> Yup yup. Anyways feel free to kudos or comment, we really like those!


	20. The Killer16, a totally real chapter introducing a totally real story

Hey there everybody! This is Red, Indi’s co-writer/editor, and I’m here to announce a totally new, totally real story that we’re totally going to be writing! Alongside all those other stories and such, like ‘The Radiant Detective of Saishu Academy’ and ‘The world of danganronpa’, which should totally check out.

Indi: Really we don't know when to stop. Please send help, it's a problem.

Yup! Anyway, so here it is, our brand new story, **The Killer16**! Which is basically a crossover between Killer7 and Danganronpa V3. Why those two games? Because.

Now, since we don’t quite have it fully written yet, but totally will in the future, don’t worry fair readers, here’s a little preview consisting of character bios for everybody’s favorite bunch of messed up murder-teens. Please enjoy!

** Alright let’s figure out these characters as assassins!: **

**The Kamukura Syndicate** : Essentially the Smith Syndicate analogue, the syndicate is made up of the personalities of multiple people all based in one person, all now sharing the surname Kamukura.

**Maki Kamukura** : The Ace. The main personality of the Killer16, Maki is about the same as her canon portrayal. Grew up in an orphanage, brought into the assassin game by corrupt officials looking for brainwashed killers, and started murdering for money. She eventually assassinated the rest of the Kamukura syndicate after slaughtering her previous trainers and handlers, so she’s now the main persona of the Kamukuras. Detached, professional, Maki typically interacts with clients and accepts the contracts for the group. She’s actually somewhat nice but buries it under professionalism and hostility. Mostly stays in the background unless necessary and carries a silenced pistol.

**Shuichi Kamukura** : The Investigator. Formerly an egotistical detective driven to seek fame and glory through whatever means possible, up to and including gruesome murder for the sake of stirring up attention, Shuichi was a proud young man who wanted nothing less than to be known as the greatest detective the world has ever seen. After his initial death in a police shootout, Shuichi put his skills to better use as the lead of the Kamukura Syndicate, his detective skills coming in handy for reading people and noticing details others couldn’t. His arrogance got the better of him though, and he was assassinated by Maki, so he now exists as one of her personas. Typically puts on a shy and assuming act to hide his callous and arrogant side, often luring in targets before gunning them down, and is largely responsible for assembling dossiers on the group’s targets. Seems to see things others can’t and carries a beretta. 

**Kaede Kamukura** : The Thief. A young musician, also known as “Rubato” amongst the criminal underworld, who worked her way up to stardom atop the bodies of those who tried to call themselves her rivals. Distrusting by nature and possessing a keen mind, Kaede rapidly gained a reputation as a wonderful pianist with a golden heart amongst the public, while those on the darker side of society quickly grew to know of the meticulous assassin capable of complex and subtle killings that looked near-accidental. Her talents saw a lot of use through her subtle eliminations of her rivals through either death or maiming, and her tendency to take contracts on targets already selected by other assassins earned her a reputation as a “killstealer”. It was somewhat fitting then that this woman, so wrapped up in her dual lives, would meet her end while practicing piano within her own home, shot through the head by at least five assailants. It is said that her murderers were weeping as they killed her, unable to bring themselves to shoot until she finished her final piece. Now a part of the Kamukura syndicate, she tends to use her talents for assassination more than music, though she often does take the lead in missions involving infiltrating high society events. Has something of a rivalry with Kokichi due to their similar methods. Tends to carry a few derringers on her person and a semi-automatic when she needs firepower.

**Kaito Kamukura** : The Luminary. A young thug cursed with a terminal illness, Kaito dreamed of reaching the stars at all costs, and turned to illegal means when it became clear he likely wouldn’t live to see his dream become a reality. This desire lead to him fully embracing the criminal lifestyle and becoming a major enforcer for a large yakuza family, seeking any means he could to reach his dream when legal ventures proved untenable. Funny enough, Kaito actually wound up becoming an inspirational figure amongst his criminal clan, earning a great deal of respect and admiration from both the lower ranks and some of the higher ups for his dedication, supportive nature, intense masculinity, and extreme brutality. Unfortunately, Kaito would not reach his dream in life, and died weak and weary in a hospital bed, his only glimpse of the stars he sought to reach being through the window by his bed. In death, he is now one of the fiercest members of the Killer16, displaying an eager and reckless nature now that he has a second chance at reaching his goal. Despite his somewhat undead nature, Kaito remains terrified of ghosts and refuses to interact with the Remnant Psyches that follow the Killer16. Displays odd abilities relating to space and carries two modified sawn-off shotguns. 

**Rantaro Kamukura** : The Wanderer. A kind and caring man who suddenly became a part of the Kamukura Syndicate without explanation. Friendly and personable, Rantaro mainly acts as another agent amongst the Killer16, going about missions with a sort of casual ease and an oddly affable demeanor, even towards his targets. Displays a great deal of knowledge over various locations and often heads off in strange directions on missions, often finding things people wouldn’t normally. Often acts a sort of support for the group and tends to pack lunches for the other agents. Carries two revolvers.

**Miu Kamukura** : The Innovator. A weaponsmith and mechanical engineer with a fondness for extravagant weapons, Miu was a crude and irreverent criminal who supplied numerous criminal syndicates, terrorist organizations, and contract killers with weaponry and utilities, including mecha armor and robotic prosthetics/upgrades. Single-handedly responsible for an illegal arms race amongst criminal organizations throughout the world, the woman nicknamed “The Rabbit” by those who got to know her friendlier and energetic side was eventually put at the center of an escalating international war between three major organizations, eventually leading to them storming her last remaining safehouse/lab in an effort to either capture her for themselves, steal her remaining inventions, or kill her to put an end to it all. They found Miu there along with several hundred modified explosives, the manic inventor greeting them with a smile before detonating all of the bombs at once. The area in question remains an enormous crater, and the mad genius was recruited into the Killer16. She now has a more direct role in things, often acting as a direct assassin when required and using her technical skills to bring the group closer to objectives, often acting meek when confronted to get people to let their guards down. She’s also the one responsible for designing and upgrading the majority of their weaponry. Carries a large multi-barreled grenade launcher, along with various grenades with more exotic effects and several little gadgets.

**Kokichi Kamukura** : The Manipulator. Kokichi was a very easily bored child born into wealth, which translated to him becoming a very easily bored young man with far too much time on his hands. This combination lead to him forming his own criminal organization, setting himself as their “supreme leader” and delving into all varieties of nastiness. Though he had numerous people killed on his quest to rise to the top as the greatest criminal empire the world had ever known, he had an odd distaste for bloodshed and would mainly have his enemies killed through indirect means. He and the upper echelons of his group would eventually meet their ends in a series of government sting operations and assassinations, with Kokichi himself having a hole blown through his head while drinking tea at his favorite café. Inducted into the Killer16, Kokichi remains as aloof and hemophobic as before, rarely being involved directly in missions and preferring to use his skills in organizing efforts and indirectly eliminating targets through “accidents”. Has something of a rivalry with Kaede due to their similar methods. Doesn’t carry any weapons, but has numerous vials of acid and poison in his jacket pockets.

**Tsumugi Kamukura** : The Mimic. A mysterious young woman with no known history, Tsumugi is said to be an ordinary person in all regards, a blank slate in some ways, a terrifying void in place of a person in others. Despite this reputation, she’s actually a bit of a goof who gets easily excited over various media, particularly anime and video games, though those quirks don’t stop her from being disturbingly effective at infiltration and assassination. Has a tendency towards obsessiveness, especially towards targets she finds attractive, and tends to be very meticulous in her planning. Died in an oddly mundane manner, apparently just being hit by a car by coincidence, though Tsumugi herself claims she was cornered for her killings and punched into traffic by a marine biologist. As a part of the Killer16, she is especially skilled at infiltration, easily getting the group into secure locations for their missions, though she tends to leave direct killings to the other group members. She’s still a force to be reckoned with though, and incredibly lethal when she needs to be. Tends to mend and create outfits for the other group members in her spare time. Carries a seemingly infinite supply of sharp throwing needles.

**Kiibo Kamukura** : The Machine. The ultimate robotic assassin, or at least that’s what he was supposed to be. Crafted by the mad Dr. Iidabashi, Kiibo was built to be the perfect android assassin, capable of eliminating any target and carrying out any mission, and was well-constructed enough to actually fulfill that role. Unfortunately, his first target was the Kamukura Syndicate. Strangely, the artificial being had enough of a being to actually form a sort of soul, allowing him to become one of them, and the Syndicate decided to bring him in. Initially cold, methodical, and unfeeling, Kiibo has actually developed more of a personality after his “death”, if a somewhat average one. Enjoys comedy shows. Doesn’t carry any weapons on him, instead having them internally, including flamethrowers in his hands and blades in his wrists.

**Tenko Kamukura** : The Vigilante. A highly trained martial artist who studied for most of her childhood and teenage years in temples and monasteries, Tenko traveled to the “civilized” world as a young woman and was immediately repulsed by the darker side of society. Taking it upon herself to right the wrongs of the world, she became a vigilante targeting all “menaces”, brutally beating rapists, harassers, stalkers, abusers, and sex traffickers to death in vicious acts of violence, to the point of openly snapping a man’s neck in full public view. While her actions did earn her acclaim as a hero, they also earned her a fair share of enemies, and she was taken by complete surprise when a female assassin targeted and killed her through a knife in the throat. It is said that, while dying, she did not harm the woman in question at all, instead letting herself bleed out while forgiving her. Now a part of the Killer16, she still prefers male targets and relishes direct fights with fighters and martial artists above more subtle assassinations. Doesn’t carry any weapons, instead using her bare or gauntleted fists.

**Gonta Kamukura** : The Gentleman. A young man who disappeared into the forest one day as a boy and returned to civilization as a man in-tune with nature and focused on being the kindest and most courteous gentleman he could possibly be. However, Gonta soon grew disillusioned as he saw the endless cruelties of civilization. Soon after, he took it upon himself to correct those cruelties, by removing those responsible for atrocities. Branded an eco-terrorist, Gonta would take “requests” to eliminate those he saw as truly vile and dangerous the world, and eventually fell into a trap with one of these very requests, wherein a client took advantage of his gentlemanly nature to lead him into an ambush. Despite being drugged, taking multiple shots across his body, and even being impaled twice, the massive man absolutely slaughtered his ambushers, only finally dying when the large tanker he was on exploded and sunk into the depths of the sea. Inducted into the Killer16, Gonta now acts as a sort of strongman for the group, handling physical issues with his massive strength, though he has a tendency to give his targets chances to escape by repenting their crimes and turning themselves in. He also tends to prefer handling jobs given to them by female clients, and his already intimidating presence in enhanced by the numerous bugs visibly crawling around his suit. Carries a large bow and a set of massive arrows.

**Kirumi Kamukura** : The Cleaner. A complete and utter professional capable of handling any task, Kirumi was once one of the most sought after mercenaries in the world. Her particular set of skills made her a one-woman army, especially skilled with disposing of corpses and acting as a bodyguard. In fact, it was on a bodyguard job that she met her initial end, protecting her client from an ambush at the cost of her own life. None of the attackers survived the ambush, but Kirumi wound up bleeding out from her grievous wounds, her body nearly shredded from the sheer amount of damage she took. Now performs a similar role amongst the Killer16, mainly coming out to “clean up” when another personality is killed in the field, or when more mundane tasks need to be completed. Carries a high caliber sniper rifle and a small, concealable pistol.

**Korekiyo Kamukura** : The Researcher. A true sadist at heart, Korekiyo was an avid study of human culture and behavior, obsessed with seeing the true depths of humanity. This obsession included a fascination with death and led to the anthropologist kidnapping various victims and putting them into dangerous traps to see what they would do under pressure. Eventually, the cruel social scientist began taking jobs to further his research, solely taking contracts for female targets and displaying a disturbing talent for causing truly excruciating deaths. Due to his dangerous nature, he eventually became the target of a murderous vigilante and had his head smashed in, resulting in his recruitment into the Killer16. Now somewhat more in control of his murderous urges, Korekiyo acts in a generally more affable manner, dispatching his targets with more finesse and less torture, though he still prefers female victims. Carries a heavily decorated and engraved luger.

**Himiko Kamukura** : The Occultist. A performer in all senses of the word, Himiko was a girl in love with magic and with few cares for things like human life. As such, to fund her own interest in the occult, she took on a role as a sort of public executioner, putting on shows in which she would gruesomely murder those brought to her by criminal organizations through grand performances. She eventually died in quite the bizarre way, apparently spontaneously combusting for no known reason, though many theorists believe she had made some sort of deal with a demonic force, and her death was the price of power. Regardless of reason, she found herself amongst the Killer16 as an agent, still largely focused on exploring bizarre and unexplainable phenomenon when she’s not busy carrying out assassinations. Enjoys speaking with the Remnant Psyches that follow the group around and wears multiple rings capable of utilizing magical abilities. Carries a magic staff capable of channeling different powers, along with multiple sets of razor sharp playing and tarot cards.

**Ryoma Kamukura** : The Cynic. Formerly a promising tennis star on the rise to the top, Ryoma lost his family and girlfriend to a vicious mob hit after refusing to take a dive when they demanded. In retaliation, he brutally massacred the entire mafia, using his tennis skills in conjunction with modified steel balls to crush them completely. However, Ryoma felt he hadn’t done enough at the time, and continued on a one-man crusade against every criminal organization he could get to until he was eventually killed in a massive gunfight. He now continues his crusade as a part of the Killer16, and only really gets involved against criminal targets. He also isn’t very fond of most of the other assassins and states his intentions to kill them if they ever stray too far. Mainly uses heavy steel tennis balls in conjunction with a modified tennis racket to deal with issues, obtaining steel balls with different effects as things progress.

**Angie Kamukura** : The Inquisitor. A religious extremist with a surprising artistic talent, Angie used to be the “executioner” for her island’s main cult, tasked with eliminating heretics and dissidents, which she took to with extreme enthusiasm. Eventually, as her “faith” had its influence spread, she began working internationally, assassinating those her religious leaders commanded her to with brutal efficiency, until she was gunned down when attempting to assassinate the pope. Now she works for the Killer16, and believes their benefactor to be the true voice of her god. Carries two semi-automatics and a set of sharpened and modified painting knives, which she uses with deadly skill.

**Izuru Kamukura** : The Founder. An elderly and frail man (looks kinda like a mix between an old Hajime and that portrait of the original headmaster Izuru; gots a beard) most of the time, Izuru lives within the Kamukura apartment building and is cared for by a nurse. His true identity is as the opposite to Enoshima, existing as an entity of Hope and Order instead of Despair and Chaos, though the followers of his philosophy often take it to zealously deranged levels. Sometimes his younger form pops up.  
- **Mikan** : Izuru’s nurse. A somewhat clumsy and kind young woman who is actually rather obsessive and fixates easily on other people, seeking their approval through various means.

And that's all of them for now! Please, stay tuned to see the daring exploits of this group of assassins as they battle a near-endless onslaught of enemies, including, but not limited to: a fashion model, a bunch of dorks who never got out of their sentai phase, a principal, a charity foundation, a cartoonist, an actual sentai team, a chef, the minotaur, brain science, a girl that likes dogs, a masked vigilante, other assassins, candy, knives for days, lots of robots, _at least_ four old dudes, and Nagito "That Lucky Motherfucker" Komaeda, AKA Nagito "That one guy who won't die no matter how many times we shoot him" Komaeda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy Easter Fools everybody! Yeah, this is our April Fools joke. Hope you're all having a lovely day and such, but don't expect this 'story preview' to become a full thing.
> 
> Indi: Yup Yup, we got way to many on going stories atm, not to mention our upcoming original one.
> 
> Stay tuned for that one, btw. So, again, thanks for reading, and hope you at least get a chuckle out of this goofy idea (and don't murder us for the lack of update).

**Author's Note:**

> Time for another vr au for v3, because dammit they all don't deserve it, even the ones I don't like, though I'll also be putting some focus on world building for this verse, cause we don't really know much about it. 
> 
> Rk3996: Indi has some neat ideas, so look forward to this. 
> 
> With that said feel free to leave a kudos or a comment, perhaps one of something you like me to write about in the world building?


End file.
